We're Good
by Lukas Avier
Summary: Isaac has a cousin he didn't know about from his mother's side. With his father's death, Isaac has to find a place to live. Will he stay with Derek or his newfound cousin? And why does Percy seem like he knows more than everyone thinks? What secrets is he hiding and is even the werewolf's secret safe? (Sucky summary but a new one will be up later. Comment what you think!)
1. Chapter 1

Isaac was a lonely child growing up. He had always lived with fear, never knowing when his father would snap and attack him. He had always walked with his head lowered, eyes burning holes in the ground. Despite being on the lacrosse team, no one but the members knew his name. Even then, it was only that Stilinski kid that even bothered to say 'hi' to him. Sure, the brunette was a bit put-off by the Lahey's withdrawn attitude but he didn't seem to let that deter him. He seemed determined to get the boy to say more than five syllables to him. So far, he was quite unsuccessful.

Then, Isaac got the bite.

Isaac gained more confidence in himself. He stood straighter, actually looked people in the eyes, and held full-length conversations with people. But, with the bite also came enhanced strength and senses. With all the power, coupled with his newfound confidence, Isaac turned rude, almost to the point of being overly shallow.

Then, the death of Isaac's father came and the question of who's custody he went in. His mother was also dead, had long since been, and Isaac didn't even know any of his relatives. That all changed, however, when he came into the sheriff's office with news of an nineteen year-old cousin he didn't know about. Derek, of course, wasn't happy but was generous enough to let the young Lahey meet his newfound family member before deciding if he could take custody of the boy. He still had to find a place for them to stay, anyway.

"I have a... Cousin?" Isaac blinked, eyes darting from the Sheriff, Stiles, and then to Derek, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "I didn't know dad had any siblings..."

"He's from your mother's side," John said gently, letting the information sink in. "He's nineteen and is about to enter college from what he has told me. He is willing to move to Beacon Hills so you won't be separated from your friends."

"When..." The young werewolf cleared his throat, "When'll he be here?"

"He should be here in two hours," The sheriff answered.

"Great!" Stiles clapped his hands, smirking slightly when the werewolves flinched, "That means we can get everyone coffee and stuff before he gets here. Hey," He turned to his father. "You wouldn't happen to know what kind of coffee he likes, do you?"

"Um, no," John shook his head. "I would let you call but he's probably driving and it's a bit weird, anyway."

"Great!" Stiles snatched the phone before the man could even blink and was already dialing the number on the sticky note he found on his father's desk labeled 'Isaac Lahey's cousin'. "Hi!... This is Stiles Stilinski... Yes, I'm the sheriff's son... It's nice to meet you-ish too!... We thought, since you won't be here for an hour or two, we'd get coffee and we were wondering what kind you like... Oh, that's awesome... Okay, well, have a safe drive... M'kay, bye." He hung up, raising an eyebrow at the other occupants of the room when they stared at him, "He likes anything with a lot of sugar."

"What did he sound like?" Isaac asked the young Stilinski, eyebrows knitting together.

Stiles put on a thinking face, hand on his chin, "...Smooth." He gave a firm nod, "Yeah, smooth. Like, he had a nice voice; not too deep, not too high. Smooth."

"But was he nice is what he's asking," John sighed and Stiles gave an affirmative.

"Yeah, he seems pretty chill over the phone," The Stilinski grinned before making his way towards the door and nudging the brooding alpha out of the way. He shot the Hale a cheeky grin before calling out behind him, "Let's go! Coffee's not going to get itself. Hey, Derek, you buying?"

"Pay for yourself."

"So mean."

* * *

Stiles, Derek, and Isaac sat at the small cafe near the sheriff's office, casually sipping coffee. Well, as casual as you could be with two freaking werewolves next to you. Isaac's cousin's coffee was sitting next to him; still hot and pumped full of sugar. It had been about forty minutes since the call and there was only so much conversation to have with a used-to-be shy boy and an antisocial alpha.

Finally, the sound of a car pulling up could be heard and it must of been new since the two werewolves looked up outside. It was a dark blue Lamborghini and you could hear rock music playing loudly inside. The car was shut off and the passenger slowly opened and a raven-haired guy came out.

He was about 6' with wind-swept black hair and tan skin. He had a small smirk playing under his sunglasses that hid his eyes from view. He wore a white tank top with a dark leather jacket and ripped black skinny jeans. His boots crunched lightly on the rocky ground as he made his way over to the cafe's entrance and Stiles noticed that he seemed to be listening to his iPod.

The Stilinski felt that he knew the guy from somewhere; something about his smirk prodding at a memory of some kind. He kept his eyes on him and watched as he looked around. Wait... He stood up, taking a deep breath. Well, if he was wrong then that'll be embarrassing, "Hey, over here!" When the guy turned to look at him, he elaborated, "It's Stiles."

The guy seemed to visibly brightened, easily making his way through the small line of customers who seemed to part for him like the red sea. Stiles even vaguely heard some girls (and guys) whispering excitedly, "Oh, my God, it's him!"

"Hi," The guy grinned at them, sunglasses still perched on his face, "Stiles, Isaac, and Derek, right?" He looked at each of them when he said their names and they nodded. "Awesome." He looked at Isaac, "Hi, my name's Percy Jackson. I'm sorry for the short notice about all of this. This is all news to me, too," He laughed and shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner. He finally took of his sunglasses and they were met with the brightest green eyes possibly in existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles couldn't help but stare at Isaac's cousin, Percy. He was sitting calmly in front of them, sipping slowly from his overly-sugary drink, with his legs crossed and arm that wasn't holding the cup calmly resting on the table. He was tapping a small beat on the surface, something that seemed familiar to Stiles.

"So," Percy set his coffee down, absentmindedly licking his lips. "You," He nodded to Derek, who blinked in surprise at him. "Want custody over Isaac," He smiled gently at the blonde when he jerked slightly at the mention of his name. "Isaac," He seemed to notice the child's growing anxiety when his piercing green eyes softened a fraction. "I am perfectly fine with you staying with Derek."

"Really?" The werewolf gave a small sigh of relief before he realized something, "Will you still be staying here?"

"Mm," Percy looked out the window for a moment, eyes amused and a smirk playing on his lips like he knew something they didn't. "I think I will. I like the coffee, you know?" He smiled at the kid, teeth a pearly white, "Plus, I gotta get to know my little cousin, yeah? Can't just leave you behind when I've just heard about you."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Stiles asked before wanting to hit himself. The guy just got here. Well, he could have gotten an hotel room.

"No," The man answered, picking up his coffee cup again and blowing on the rim gently. "Came here as soon as I got the call from your father," He shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner. "It's not a big deal. I'm sure I can find something."

"I can ask my dad if you can stay with us until you get a place," Stiles blurted and he wasn't sure who was more surprised; Percy or himself.

"You really don't have to go through all that," The green-eyed man tried to protest, hands wrapping around his warm coffee cup. "I'm fine."

"It's no big deal," Stiles grinned before shooting a text off to his father. It took ten minutes but his father soon agreed after the younger Stilinski said that he approved of Isaac's cousin. "He said yeah."

"I- Thank you," Percy blinked, like he wasn't used to people helping him out. He looked down at his hands before picking up the cup and drinking the rest. He placed down the empty styrofoam cup and looked over at Derek, "So, Derek, you wouldn't happen to be a Hale, would you?"

Derek's eyes narrowed and he nodded cautiously, "Yeah. How'd you know? Heard about the fire?"

Percy frowned minutely, barely noticeable, before he nodded, "Yes but that's not how I knew." He tapped the side of the empty cup twice, almost out of habit, "I knew your sister Laura."

Derek stiffened in surprise, looking at him with a blank expression, "How?"

Percy was silent for a moment, like he was contemplating what to say, "She was in a tight spot when we met." He sighed, pushing his cup away, and Stiles noticed the sadness in his eyes that never seemed to go away. It was like he was carrying the weight of the world; everyone's hopes, dreams, and promises. Like he was being tortured by it day-in and day-out but still went and asked 'what's wrong?' "I helped her out and gave her my number in case she needed me again," He held up his phone, scrolling through the contacts, before showing it to the werewolves and human.

Laura Hale

"She talked about you a lot," The human hummed before looking behind them at the waitress. Somehow, without saying a word, Percy managed to convey what he wanted to the woman. Soon, a blueberry pie was placed in front of him while the others had chocolate muffins. "Thanks, Sweetheart," He winked and the woman blushed before walking off to take someone else's order.

Stiles looked at both Derek and Percy, wondering how he should intervene, or even if he should. Isaac seemed uncomfortable and Percy seemed to notice that, clearing his throat softly, "How about we call it a night. It's seven now. We'll talk more when you're free."

They agreed, Isaac a bit hesitant to leave his cousin, almost like he was afraid he was going to disappear when he woke up, but Percy assured him that he could call him tomorrow if he wanted. They exchanged numbers and Percy and Stiles walked to Percy's car since Stiles' car was at the mechanic's.

"Dude, I can't believe you have a Lamborghini," He breathed, looking at the vehicle in awe.

Percy grinned, running a hand lightly over the hood, "Beaut, ain't she? Now, come on. Let's go see your father."

Stiles grinned excitedly as he climbed into the front seat, looking around the interior, "This is awesome."

"Maybe I'll let you drive her," Percy smirked, starting up the car, and Stiles gaped at him.

"Really?" Stiles gaped in surprise, eyes sparkling.

"Sure, why not?" He pulled out of the parking lot, driving slowly to the police station. Almost absentmindedly, he reached forward and fiddled with is radio. Soon, the band Olympus came on and he made a weird face at it.

Percy went to change it when Stiles exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh! They're still playing this? Awesome! Sucks that they broke up but I love their songs."

Isaac's cousin's face went blank but he sat back, fingertips leaving the knob. "You can turn the volume up," He sighed and the Stilinski did just that, singing along. Percy grinned at him, fingers tapping on the steering wheel, and hummed with him.

Finally, they reached the police station and Stiles had to reluctantly get out before the song was finished, "Man, I'm probably never going to hear them again…"

Percy looked at him, eyebrow raised, "You like them that much?"

"Yeah, they were, probably, the most chill band out there. They acted like friends and they talked with their fans. I swear, I even messaged Valdez once."

"That's one of the guitarists, right?" Percy asked, tilting his head, but he looked like he was trying not to chuckle. Stiles, of course, didn't notice this.

"Yeah, the one with the curly hair."

"What about the drummer? What was his name?"

"Di Angelo," Stiles answered. "Or, well, that's what he goes by. Then, there's Grace, the other guitarist, and Ja-" He was cut off when Percy suddenly opened his door, a warm smile on his face.

"Sheriff," Percy shook hands with Stiles' father and the younger Stilinski quickly scrambled out of the car/ "It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face. I'm Percy Jackson."

"John Stilinski," John grinned. "You can call me John. I hope Stiles hasn't bothered you too much."

"Not at all," Percy smiled at the fidgeting brunette, an action that seemed to calm his nerves for some reason. "I had fun with him."

"Well, I get off in fifteen minutes," He turned to his son. "You and Percy can hang out in my office."

"'Kay," Stiles bounded inside and Percy and John gave each other amused expressions before following the boy.

"So," Percy sat cowboy-style on one of the rolling chairs, facing Stiles. "Tell me about your school. What's it like?"

"Well, the school's really bor-"

"No, I mean the _people_. What're the people like?" He tapped his fingers on the top of the chair and Stiles realized that he does that a lot. Must be a habit of his.

And, so, Stiles told him all about Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore, about Scott; his best friend, and the Terror Twins; Erica and Percy's very own cousin, Isaac. Of course, he didn't mention their werewolf side, keeping that close to him.

"Mm," Percy nodded his head, accepting the information. They sound interesting."

"You might meet them one of these days," The Stilinski shrugged before his father got up.

"Time to go."

"Can I ride in your car again?" Stiles looked at Percy with hopeful eyes and, for the first time, the green-eyed nineteen year-old let out a laugh. It sounded nice; something the two Stilinski's found they could listen to all day, and Stiles realized that he sounded like his mother.

"Of course," Percy gave him a lopsided grin, ruffling his short hair. "Hop on in, Short Stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this is the house," Stiles grinned proudly, gesturing to the worn-down home. Percy and the sheriff looked at each other in amusement before walking inside.

"This is cozy," Percy smiled but there was something off about his voice. His green eyes swept across the living room, seeming to take everything in at once, and his smile wavered at the family pictures. They zoomed in on the picture of three; a picture of when Stiles' mother was still alive.

"She's beautiful," He whispered softly, tilting his head. He looked at the picture a second more, a strange emotion flashing across his face, before turning away.

Stiles gave a small smile, blinking rapidly, before clearing his throat, "So, the kitchen is to the left over here and, um, the first door on the left is my room, then there's the bathroom, and the your room is the last on the left. Dad's is the one on the right."

"Thank you," Percy nodded before tilting his head. "I need to get some stuff from my car. I'll be right back."

Sheriff turned to his son when the nineteen year-old left, "So? How is he?"

"He's pretty cool," Stiles said happily, thinking of the Lamborghini ride. "He's nice and polite and caring and observant and-"

"I get it, I get it," John laughed, holding up his hand.

The door opened again and Percy walked in, a small black duffle bag over his shoulder. His sunglasses were perched on his head, pushing some strands of black hair back. He reminded Stiles of someone but he couldn't place who.

The nineteen year-old looked at them both for a moment, like he knew what they were talking about, before smiling, "I'm going to place my things in my room. I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay, you like burgers, right?" John asked, halting the man.

Percy grinned boyishly, eyes lighting up a bit, "Yes, sir."

"No 'yes, sir'. John is fine. Go put your stuff down. Dinner will be ready in thirty so feel free to do whatever until then."

"Thank you, John," Percy nodded, climbing the stairs.

Stiles dashed after him, going into his own room and flopping on his bed. He texted Isaac, fingers flying across the screen of his phone.

Stiles: _Dude, your cousin is awesome!_

Isaac: _Really?_

Stiles: _Yeah, he said I could drive his LAMBORGHINI!_

Isaac: _That's so cool! Me too, right?_

Stiles: _Idk. You'd have to ask but I'm pretty sure he'd say yeah. You have a license?_

Isaac: _Working on it. Need more hours._

Stiles: _Cool. I'm gonna text Scott. See ya tomorrow at school?_

Isaac: _Probably. See ya, Stiles._

Stiles quickly scrolled to Scott's contact, deciding to call him instead of texting. It was easier that way.

" _Hey, Dude!"_ Scott answered, a smile in his voice. " _I heard Isaac has a cousin!"_

"Yeah, he's staying at my house 'til he gets a place of his own. He's pretty chill."

" _Can I meet him? I need help on history anyway."_ Stiles could practically feel the puppy-dog eyes through the phone, " _Help?"_

"Yeah, sure, come over. Just, don't interrogate him. Erica's probably already going to do that anyway."

" _Yeah, promise!"_ Scott hung up, probably jumping out of his window and running over to Stiles'.

"Scott's coming!" He called downstairs. He then went down himself, blinking in surprise when he saw Percy perched crisscrossed on the couch, a small sketchbook in his hands.

Isaac's cousin smiled up at him, closing the book before Stiles could see the picture. "Scott?" He tilted his head as he thought, "Your best friend?"

"Yup," Stiles grinned just as there was a knock on the door. That was probably Scott being respectable for Percy.

Said person walked in with a grin. The moment he opened his mouth, he started with, "Dude, you own a _Lamborghini?!_ "

Percy blinked in surprise before actually bursting out laughing. His head tilted back and his eyes scrunched closed and he just seemed to _glow_ and Stiles and Scott couldn't help but _stare._

"Yes," The green-eyed boy said breathlessly, wiping a tear. "It's nice to meet you, Scott. My name's Percy."

Scott grinned, face pink, before greeting John, who came to say hello. "How do you have a _Lamborghini?_ "

"I paid for it," Percy grinned, eyes full of mischief. "And that's all you need to know."

"So, what's going on with history?" Stiles asked and his friend immediately slung off his backpack.

"I need to write stuff on the Greek Gods but know nothing about them," The McCall sighed, flopping on the couch next to Percy.

"Well," Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, looking at a picture of the gods. "I know that Zeus is the olde-"

"Wrong," Percy, surprisingly, interrupted, green eyes focused on the textbook as well. "She," He tapped the drawing of a woman sitting next to a fire lightly. "Is the oldest."

"Really?" The two teenagers peered at the picture, as if that would tell them the reason why.

"Mmhm," Percy nodded. "Her name's Hestia and she's the goddess of the hearth, peace, and family." He paused when he noticed Scott taking notes.

"Who's the second?" The McCall asked.

"Hm, how 'bout I just name them for you?" Percy smiled and even Stiles booted up his laptop to take notes. "Next was Demeter, goddess of the harvest. Then there was Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Persephone, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Dionysus."

"That's thirteen," Stiles noticed after he finished typing. "I thought there was only twelve Olympians."

"There is," Percy tilted his head to the side, like he was listening to something, before continuing. "Hestia stepped down and gave her throne to Dionysus since she didn't really want to rule with them. She's like their advisor and she likes sitting by the hearth, tending to the fire. She really is- was just a peaceful goddess."

"How do you know so much?" Scott wondered as he wrote that small bit of information.

"Eh," Percy shrugged. He grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief, like he knew something they didn't, "Greek Mythology's my life."

"Guys, food!" John called from the kitchen and the three stood up.

"I'll tell you more later," Percy promised and the two nodded enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm going to be using random songs for the band Olympus. I don't own any of the songs so don't sue me or anything. I'm broke. Happy Thanksgiving! 3  
**

 **-Jones**

* * *

As the four sat at the dining table, Scott took the time to study Isaac's cousin. He was quiet as he ate, almost like he wasn't there at all, and his unnerving green eyes were fixed at the window, seeing something no one else could. He was tapping his foot, probably unnoticeable to the sheriff and Stiles, and it was the intro to one of Scott's favorite songs, Riptide, by Olympus. His elbows rested on the table and his shoulders were tense, like he couldn't allow himself to fully relax around them.

"So, Percy," John polished off his burger, wiping his hands on a napkin, and waited until the other finished chewing his food before continuing. "What're your plans for Thanksgiving?"

The nineteen year-old froze, arms lowering and eyebrows raising, "Thanksgiving? That's… Tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, my gosh," Stiles gaped at him, nearly dropping his half-eaten burger. "You're not going to do anything, are you?"

"Um," Percy bit his lip, eyes flickering to the left. "No, not really."

"That's not acceptable," It was John this time. "You're having Thanksgiving here. You can meet Stiles' friends while you're at it."

"Yeah!" Scott and Stiles nodded enthusiastically and it was a wonder that their heads didn't pop off right there.

"Alright," Percy smiled, tilting his head. "I'll make cookies or something. I've been told they're good."

"Perfect!" Stiles flashed him a smile, something that seemed to catch the green-eyed one off guard for a split second.

* * *

Stiles sat on his bed, a broad grin on his face. He looked at Scott, who decided to sleepover, "Dude, I don't know why but I'm really glad Percy's here."

"I know, right? He's just… I don't know. Different. Calming." The McCall changed into a pair of sweats, climbing on the bed, "He smells good, you know? Like the sea and caring… But he also smells like Derek."

"In what way?" Stiles asked, interested in what his werewolf friend had to say.

"Like… Sadness. Stiles, I think Percy's really sad.."

"Oh… How about we get some sleep? We're going to be running all over the place tomorrow preparing everything."

"M'kay…"

* * *

Percy sat on the edge of his bed, eyes covered by the palm of his hands. He breathed calmly, still in the same position he was last night. Sleep was hard for him now ever since… _That_. Usually, he only slept eight hours a week- if he was lucky. He was surprised he was even able to talk at all yesterday. Maybe it was good that they went out for coffee…

When his alarm clock went off, he reached a hand out and turned it off without a word. He got up, running a hand through his hair, before actually looking at the device.

4:00am.

He grabbed a change of clothes before making his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, using his own soap that he brought. He quickly dried off and changed, slipping out of the bathroom quietly. He walked down to the kitchen, noting that he was the only one awake at the time. He quickly checked the cabinets, frowning when he saw that they were missing some ingredients for the cookies he wanted to make. He wrote a note, saying that he was going to the store, before grabbing his keys and heading out.

He took a quick drive around Beacon Hills before parking in front of a cake shop. He shut off his car and ran forward just as the owner locked the doors and flipped the sign, "No, no, no, please! No, come on!"

The old man didn't even look up, tapping the glass under the sign, "Closed.''

"No, no, come on, look at me! This is for my cousin and his friends! Come on, I just need some things. Please, Old Man. Please!"

The man sighed and finally looked up. His eyes seemed to bug out when he saw Percy and he quickly unlocked the door, "I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! What can I help you with?"

"I need some food dye and some baking supplies," Percy smiled gratefully, walking inside. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. It means a lot."

"It's my pleasure," The man responded, pointing out some things Percy may like. "My name is Robert but you can call me Bobby. My granddaughter's seen you before. She really loves ya."

"Really?" Percy put down a bright pink bowl he was examining, giving the man a small smile. "I can sign something if you want." He looked at the dishware and picked up a nice whisk, an expensive one with a nice large hand and shine to it, "I'll pay for this and sign it for your granddaughter. What's her name?"

"Ch-Chyanne," Bobby gaped, sputtering. "T-Thank you."

"No prob," Percy turned and whipped out a pen, twirling it in his hand. He uncapped it, placing the cap on the back, and wrote in this colored ink that almost looked like bronze. He quickly signed in an elegant font, ' _To Chyanne. Love, Jackson 3'_ He handed it to the baker, who seemed to go into shock momentarily, and the nineteen year-old took the chance to grab some blue bowls and rubber spatulas, adding some baking recipes to the mix. He put everything on the counter, whipping out his wallet, "Thank you again for letting me in. This means a lot. I just found my cousin yesterday and one of his friends invited me to have Thanksgiving with them."

"It's no problem," Bobby smiled, ringing everything up and taking the credit card. He chuckled when he saw the bright pink bowl the nineteen year-old was looking at on the counter, "I really appreciate you doing that for my granddaughter."

"Hey, you bring her down and I'll be happy to meet her," Percy smiled, grabbing his bags. "Happy Thanksgiving, Bobby."

"You too, Mr. Jackson," Bobby waved, watching as the other climbed into a nice Lamborghini.

* * *

Percy shut off his car, climbing out and opening the front door. He placed the things on the counter and took out his phone, checking the time. Good, it was only thirty past four. No one was up yet. He figured he'd make the batter for some cookies before everyone got up. So, he grabbed his new pink bowl, laughing lightly at it, and added the ingredients, mixing them together. He grabbed his blue bowl and did the same for that, figuring that there'd be a lot of people at the Stilinskis' Thanksgiving celebration. Maybe he should make a third batch…

By the time he was done with the two bowls, it was 5:10am and John was making his way downstairs. He seemed surprised to see Percy but stuck his finger in the bowl, eating some batter. "Wow, that's good," He grinned and laughed when the green-eyed man swatted his hand lightly. "Should I wake up the boys?"

Percy tilted his head, contemplating it, 'Yeah, I wanna know what Stiles thinks about this food."

"'Kay," The sheriff walked back upstairs, shaking his head when he saw Stiles and Scott sprawled out on the bed snoring. "Get up," He shook them, laughing when they fell off the bed. "Come on, Percy's already making cookies."

"Cookies!" Suddenly, they were wide-awake, taking off downstairs.

John could hear Percy laugh and Scott and Stiles whining that they couldn't try the batter. He could also hear the clatter of dishes, Stiles asking loudly why he had a _pink_ bowl and Percy replying that it was a very manly color. Yeah, he could get used to having Percy around, he thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why is it that no one has made a Percy Jackson Halloween fic where Rachel is dressed as the Riddler?**

 **-Jones**

* * *

"Stiles, can you pass me the milk?"

"Yeah," Stiles went over to the fridge, grabbing the needed item. He handed it to Percy, who smiled and measured some of it in a cup for the fourth batch of cookies he was making. After telling him his friends' eating habits, Percy didn't mind making some extra cookies. It's not like he wasn't used to it, anyway.

"Are your friends coming over here?" Percy questioned, mixing the batter together effortlessly until it was a nice, blue mixture of awesome.

"Mmhm," Stiles watched the batter closely, a strange look on his face. "Okay, I'll bite. Why is the batter blue?"

"There used to be this tradition in my family," Percy grabbed some of the dough, rolling it into a small ball and placing it on the cookie sheet. He motioned for the Stilinski to do the same. "My old step-father used to say that blue food wasn't a thing. Him and my mom got in a small fight and, since then, she started making everything blue."

Maybe it was just Stiles but he noticed how Percy kept using past tense when talking about his mother.

"Anyway, who's coming over?" The nineteen year-old covered half the sheet in dough, gesturing for Scott to come over and help so he wasn't left out. He seemed happy enough to do so as he bounded over.

"Um… Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and, maybe, Derek," The brunette answered, rolling a ball of dough. "Yeah, I think that's it. Is this the last batch?"

"Yeah, I have three already in the oven. This'll go in after they're done," Just then, the oven beeped. Percy placed on some plain black oven mitts and took out the trays of food. He chuckled when the teenagers started drooling over the cookies, making 'oo's and 'aah's. "Let them cool and then you can try one- but only one."

"Yes, sir!" They said before quickly rolling the rest of the dough. This cookie dough will make those delicious-looking things? Awesome. As they worked, they noticed Percy humming as he did the dishes, cleaning and placing them in the dishwasher to dry. He went around the room silently, almost so that Scott could barely hear him.

John was placing the stuffing in the turkey, working diligently. He was determined to make it as delicious as possible since this was one of the only times he could eat an excessive amount of food without his son worrying his head off. He smiled at the three at the island, watching as Scott and Stiles ogled the cookies while Percy just watched on with his small smile.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and John figured that it was some of Stiles' friends who decided to bring over some food early for the celebration. "Come in!"

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd bounded inside, arms full of soda and food. Boyd was carrying some very cheesy macaroni and cheese, Isaac held five cases of different sodas, and Erica carried some green bean casserole. They went over and placed the food on the dining room table before coming over to the kitchen.

"Alright, that's it, I want a ride in the Lamborghini," Was the first thing Erica said when she faced Percy, who blinked in surprise at the blonde. "The name's Erica."

"Percy," The nineteen year-old chuckled, wiping his hands on a rag. "I'm Isaac's cousin. It's nice to meet you." He tilted his head at Boyd as well, who nodded in greeting. "You're more than welcome to help with the cookies if you want. I'll be going upstairs real quick."

"Stiles," Erica started when Percy started making his way to his room. He listened as she continued, "There's this store that's always open and it has low prices for today and tomorrow. Can we go?"

"Can't, Catwoman. I have to help prepare the food," Stiles replied sheepishly.

Percy turned and grabbed his leather jacket with a dark gray hood, slipping it on, and grabbed his chain wallet. He walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. "I can take you," He offered, clipping the chain to his belt loop.

"Really? Awesome," The girl walked with him to the front door, waving to the others in the kitchen.

"Isaac, do you want to come?" Percy asked his cousin with a smile.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. Stiles, the cookies go in for fifteen minutes. Isaac, don't let any of them eat any cookies or no one is getting them later. I don't just make these on special occasions."

"M'kay!"

* * *

"Hmm hmm mmm," Percy hummed to himself as he drove listening to Erica type on her phone. He turned down a street, tapping the same thing he was humming on the steering wheel, and he looked to his right with an amused smile when he heard the girl huff in frustration.

"If you're going to do that, just sing already," She all but growled, wanting to chuck her phone at something.

"I don't have a song to sing," The nineteen year-old pointed and nearly laughed when she tried to swat at her. "Seriously, give me a song and I'll sing something."

"Hmm," She shot off a text before locking her phone and concentrating. "How about… That song in Walking Dead."

"There are lots of songs in Walking Dead. You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Um, God, what's it called?"

"I don't know."

"Shut up," She looked out the window, trying to remember. "I think it was called Arsonist's… Arsonist's…"

"Arsonist's Lullabye?"

"Yeah, that's it!" She snapped her fingers, giving one firm nod.

"M'kay, give me a second to remember the lyrics…" Percy stared off at the road for a minute, completely silent, and then he started. He started humming the intro, the sound somehow echoing in the vehicle.

When I was a child, I heard voices...

Some would sing and some would scream

You soon find you have few choices...

I learned the voices died with me

When I was a child, I'd sit for hours

Staring into open flame

Something in it had a power,

Could barely tear my eyes away

All you have is your fire...

And the place you need to reach -

Don't you ever tame your demons

But always keep 'em on a leash

Erica gaped at Percy, surprised at how smooth his voice came out. It was a tenor, easily, but at times he would go low into the bass range, voice reverberating in the back of his throat. He didn't glance at her once, preferring to go on with the song. He hummed more before singing the rest.

When I was 16, my senses fooled me

Thought gasoline was on my clothes

I knew that something would always rule me...

I knew the scent was mine alone

All you have is your fire

And the place you need to reach

Don't you ever tame your demons

But always keep 'em on a leash

When I was a man I thought it ended

When I knew love's perfect ache

But my peace has always depended

On all the ashes in my wake

All you have is your fire,

And the place you need to reach

Don't you ever tame your demons,

But always keep 'em on a leash...

"I think…" Erica started when he finished, gobsmacked, "I think I'm in love…"

Percy let out a startled laugh, pulling into the parking lot of the store she pointed to, "Don't go doing that. That's not good for you."

She frowned a bit at that but decided to let it go as she climbed out of the car, "Come on, they have some nice stuff in here." She knew that Percy would be uncomfortable in the store, seeing as a good half of it was pink, but the nineteen year-old didn't look bothered. He glanced around, ignoring the woman who kept ogling him, and went towards the small men's section.

Percy was looking at a couple of shirts, some already hanging on his arm, when Erica called him.

"Um, Percy?" She was standing by some blouses, looking conflicted.

"Hm?" He walked over and looked at her, "Yeah? What's up?"

"I want to get a new blouse but I don't know what color's 'my color'," She frowned. "Wow, that sounded stupid. Nevermind, forget i-"

"Blue."

"What?" She looked over at him in surprise but he was studying the clothing.

"Blue. I think it'll look nice on you," He shrugged before walking up to the counter to pay.

"Wait for me," She grabbed the blue blouse on the rack and ran over to him.


	6. Chapter 6

" **It's called consistency."**

 **-Jones**

* * *

By the time Percy and Erica got back to the Stilinski household, Jackson, Lydia, and Derek had arrived. The home was filled with the delicious scent of homemade food and it made their stomachs rumble. They put their bags by the stairs out of the way so no one could trip over it. When Percy turned around, everyone was staring at him, "Um… Hi?"

"Percy!" Stiles came forward, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards his friends, "Percy, this is Lydia, Jackson, and Danny, who was allowed to come thankfully. Guys, this is Isaac's cousin, Percy Jackson."

Lydia looked Percy up and down, a hard look in her eyes, before she made a noise in the back of her throat, "He's cute." Danny nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Percy laughed before giving Jackson a small smile. "Nice name."

"Could say the same to you," He chuckled. "Hey, food'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Awesome, what do we go-" He stopped talking and went completely still as he saw something. Three cookies were missing from one of the cookie sheets. People fidgeted when it felt like the air suddenly went cold and they watched as Percy walked forward towards it. He leaned down, inspecting it, before he stood straight. His eyes immediately shot towards the sheriff and the man was surprised at how easily the nineteen year-old figured out it was him.

"Haha," John laughed sheepishly, sighing with relief when Percy just chuckled.

"No more until dinner," The green-eyed man said, almost like a parent, and the teenagers found it amusing.

Soon, the food was laid out on the dining table and John carved the turkey, giving everyone a fair amount. The macaroni and cheese were gone in seconds while the same could not be said for the green bean casserole and everyone was eagerly waiting for blue cookies. When the plates were all thrown in the trash (the Stilinskis having enough sense to know that doing the dishes would just be a pain) and the cups were in the sink, Percy padded over to the kitchen to get the plates with the delicious cookies, all while keeping a happy smile on his face.

Percy was more relaxed now then Scott had seen him before. He wasn't all that tense and, if he was, it seemed more instinctual than anything really, and his smile seemed a little more real and, maybe, the sadness seemed to edge away for a moment or two. The werewolf watched as Percy looked around at everyone, his mouth stretched out into a large grin, something that made him seem younger and happier. He didn't think he could do anything more than his permanent smile but Scott found this a nice change.

"You know," Percy said, grinning at everyone. "My family used to bust out the fancy china, polish the plates, shine the silverware," As he looked down at his plastic plate, he let out a nice laugh, one that Scott noticed nearly took away all of his sadness. "I think I like this better." He wanted to hear it more.

* * *

"Stiles!" Scott ran over to his best friend at some point during the celebration, a determined look in his eyes.

"Yeah? What's up?" The Stilinski put down his half-eaten cookie, turning to the McCall.

"I want Percy to smile more," Scott said with a firm nod and a dimpled smile, as if just by wishing for it it'll come true.

"Okay, bud, but how are we going to do that?" Stiles asked and watched as Scott scrunched his nose up in concentration.

"I don't know!" He grinned and crossed his arms, "But I'm going to do it 'cause I want him to smile more and I don't like the sadness around him. It ruins his sea smell. I like the sea smell."

"Yeah, I noticed it," Stiles said, looking over at Percy, who was talking to Lydia on the couch. He seemed to be having a nice time and Lydia seemed to genuinely like talking to the green-eyed man so the Stilinski could count that as a win-win even though he didn't even know there was a chance for a lose-lose or whatever. He didn't understand the concept of win-lose, lose-win, lose-lose, and win-win very well.

"Oh, my gosh, you're right!" Lydia seemed to almost squeal as she leaned over Percy's shoulder to look at the ipad in his hands, "What about these?"

"Mm, no, it's not your color," The nineteen year-old responded, tapping something on the screen. "This is you."

"Pink?"

"A light pink," Percy swiped something. "With this belt and… These boots."

"It's perfect! You're amazing! Now, I want it so bad!"

Percy shook his head before tapping something else and Lydia was gaping at the screen, "Y-you just… You just bought me all those clothes."

"Mmhm," He laughed at her face before leaning his head back over the arm of the couch and grinning at Jackson. "Hey, you gonna finish that?" He motioned vaguely towards the slice of pie and the jock laughed, handing it over.

"You can have it."

"Awesome."

"Can't wait for tomorrow," Jackson mumbled as he rolled his shoulders. "Wait, no, I can. I don't think I like Black Friday. Too many people."

"Hey," Percy pointed his spoon at the blonde. "Look on the bright side; while everyone's punching everyone's faces, we can swoop in and get all the good stuff. Maybe I can finally find the guitar I've always wanted."

' _Punching faces…'_ "What kind of guitar?" Boyd wondered, paying closer attention. He liked listening to the sound of a guitar, especially acoustic.

"Acoustic," Percy answered with a smile, like he could see the guitar right there. "It's a light gray, almost silver color, with gold frets, almost unnoticeable. It's a beautiful guitar."

"Sounds like it," Stiles grinned. "Would you put stickers on it if you do find it?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "My friends from where I used to live wrote little notes on my last one but then it was broken by this stupid taxi driver," He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Where'd you live?" Jackson asked, curious.

"Manhattan," The nineteen year-old shrugged. "Hey, is there anymore pie left?" He looked down at his empty plate with a frown.

"I'll get you some!" Isaac said happily, grabbing the plate and bounding to the kitchen. He came back, giving the plate to his cousin with a shy smile.

Percy smiled and accepted it, something that seemed to make the blonde positively happy, "Thank you." He flipped his fork in his hand effortlessly, almost like it was habit, and took a bite, "Oh, man, I love pie." He made a small noise of happiness, eating more.

The pack and John looked at each other before shrugging and grinning at each other. It was nice to see Percy relaxing, if only slightly. And, Scott could barely sense the sadness at the moment and it made him happy because he felt like if someone had the right to be happy, it was Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Who cares about consistency? Out with the old and in with the new!"**

 **-Jones**

* * *

"Alright, everybody," Stiles clapped his hands, looking at all of them. "Don't get crazy today. I know it's early but I don't need my dad arresting you... Again. Now, get in one of the cars and head over to a store."

Percy blinked in surprise when he suddenly had Erica and Lydia clinging to his arms, eyes determined, "We're going with Percy!"

"I'm coming, too," Isaac spoke up. "If you going to the mall, then Stiles and I will meet you there."

Percy looked at the girls, who gave him pleading looks, and sighed, "We're going to the mall."

"Sucks man but I think that's where we're all ending up," Jackson laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Percy gave another sigh before shrugging and smiling. "Well? What are we waiting for? By the time we get there, everything'll be gone."

* * *

"I regret this deeply," Percy said as he parked his Lamborghini. He noticed the mass of people and Lydia and Erica's annoyed looks and shook his head, "Come on."

"Percy-" They followed in surprise, looking at the people around them. "Percy, we just can't cut in line!"

"Watch me," He raised his hand and the crowd looked shocked and happy, easily letting the three pass. He waved at some, shaking someone's hand with a smile, leaving the girls confused.

"What was that all about?" Lydia demanded as she followed the nineteen year-old, who seemed unbothered by all the attention he was getting.

Percy just tapped a sign on a stand as he walked instead of answering, pulling out a stick of gum and offering some to the girls.

Lydia and Erica looked before gaping, "NO WAY!"

"Woah," Percy blinked, nearly dropping his pack of gum when they shouted. "Hey, don't go around telling people. Stiles doesn't know and neither does anyone else."

"I don't get it," Lydia crossed her arms, standing in front of the green-eyed man to stop him. "If you wanted a quiet life like you said in the magazine, why did you come to Beacon Hills where more than half of the population know you?"

Percy shrugged, randomly reaching to his left and grabbing a Batman shirt, throwing it in a cart Erica grabbed, "Isaac needed me. I don't see any other reason there'd be."

"Huh," Erica looked thoughtful before her eyes lit up as she spotted something. "Oh, my God, it's Hot Topic!"

Percy sighed and followed the girls, a smile growing on his face when he saw their excited looks. He grabbed some shirts and pants, letting the girls throw in anything they liked. He looked over at Erica, who was trying to decide between a nice, low-cut black shirt or a dark purple blouse. Percy just walked past her without looking at the blonde and swiped both shirts, adding it to the cart.

"What- I-" She sputtered for a second before giving a thankful smile.

Percy winked and went to the shirts with puns on it. There was one that said 'Let's make like a tree and leaf' and Percy thought, for some reason, that Isaac would like it. He seemed like the type of person to adore small jokes like these. He grabbed a couple, like the T-Rex trying to clap and the toilet paper saying 'Let's roll'. By the time he was done, his cart was almost completely full. He went down more sections of the store, adding stuff, before looking around for the girls.

"Have enough stuff?" Erica grinned, leaning on the cart.

"I could say the same thing," Percy chuckled, watching as the blonde dumped her share into the cart. "I need to pay for all of this and put it in the car before everyone comes s go get Lydia or tell her to wait and I'll pay for her stuff when I come back."

"No need," Said girl was behind him, a couple of shirts in hand. "Well, you look like you bought the whole store."

"Yep," Percy started placing things on the checkout counter as the girl started ringing his items up without looking, smacking her gum. "Hey, how much are these bracelets?"

She sighed, looking up, "Two- Oh, my God." Her mouth fell open and she quickly scrambled to make herself presentable, "I'm so sorry about that, sir. It's just, um, a rough day."

"I bet," Percy laughed, waving his hand. "Working on Black Friday sucks and I'm certainly not helping with that."

"No, you're doing just fine. I mean, you're hot- I mean-"

"I get it," Percy laughed, showing that he didn't mind. "Here," He went back to one of the aisles, grabbing a poster. He paid for it before unrolling it and signing it with a sharpie. He covered it and handed it to the girl, who couldn't stop gaping. He put all of the bags in the cart, winking, "Have a nice day..." He looked at her name tag and smiled, "Tara."

"Uh, yeah, you, too..." She waved dazedly.

* * *

"You're awesome!" Erica nudged Percy's arm, a broad grin on her face, "That girl was practically bowing to you!"

"That's a little over-exaggerating," Percy said but he was nodding. "Alright, I'm going to take this to the car." He loaded everything in his Lamborghini, making sure there would be enough room for all the other stuff the girls wanted to buy in the mall. When he walked back with the cart, everyone was waiting for him, save Derek, and he blinked in surprise.

"What?" Lydia smiled at him, looping her arm in his, "You thought we'd just up and ditch you just because Stiles showed up?" She patted his cheek, "You're cute."

Percy laughed and shrugged before smiling at his cousin, who greeted him, "Hey, Isaac. Ready to go shopping?"

"Mmhm," The blonde nodded with a dimpled smile. "I saved up lots of money for this!"

"That's awesome! Come on, you're with me," He grinned and the boy's eyes lit up.

* * *

The two were walking down one stretch of the mall when they heard shouts and shattering glass. Percy furrowed his eyebrows and saw a man shouting at a woman, pointing at a stand of broken perfumes.

He quickly turned his head towards Isaac when he heard shuttered breathing and saw the boy taking stuttering breaths, "Crap." He quickly took off his jacket, putting it around the boy's shoulders and putting the hood up so no one saw his face. He gently led him to one of the benches away from people before kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, hey, Isaac. Isaac, look at me. You're alright, buddy. It's okay," He kept his voice low and calm. Grabbing the boy's hand and placed it over his chest so he could feel his heartbeat, "Come on, I need you to breathe. That's it, you got it, bud. You're safe, come on, breathe. Good."

"P-Percy?" Isaac took a couple of shaky breaths before looking at his cousin with wide eyes.

"Hey, bud. You alright? You had a panic attack," Percy smiled gently, getting up to sit next to the boy.

"I-I'm fine. How... How did you know what to do?" The curly-haired kid wondered, fighting to calm his nerves.

"I used to have them a couple years ago," Percy didn't see, to notice that the others were close by, hearing every word. "Loud noises like slamming or shouting sometimes set me off. Really, it's more like caves and stuff that do it, large holes. I haven't had them in a while, though. I'm just glad you're alright."

Stiles chose that moment to run forward, checking over the other, "Thank God you're okay. Thanks, Percy, for helping him."

"No problem," He stood up, rolling his shoulders. "Anytime." He didn't bother trying to get his jacket back, letting his younger cousin slip his arms through it and snuggle into its warmth.

Isaac was a little embarrassed by what happened but was grateful for the clothing. It smelled like Percy; like the sea, honey, and candy, and he thought it smelled wonderful. It was very calming and it grounded him to the earth like an anchor to a ship. He looked up and saw Percy's kind smile and that made him feel good because the only ones who looked at him like that was pack- and even then, it was only Stiles who gave him the feeling of safety.

"Come on," Stiles slowly placed a hand on the beta's shoulder, giving him enough time to pull away, and helped him up. "You wanted to use that money, right? Well, we can't do that if we're just standing around, now can we?"

Jackson and Percy looked at each other with amused smile, shrugging. They each looped their arms with a girl; Jackson with Lydia and Percy with Erica, and the girls rolled their eyes but adjusted the grip until they were more comfortable. They waited patiently with everyone, smiling at Isaac with a kindness that made the beta think that they were secretly angels.

"O-Oh, right," Isaac got up, stuffing his hands in the leather jacket he was borrowing. He walked around the mall with Percy and Erica, who was still holding on to Percy's arm, and he picked out most of the presents for the pack. His eyes locked on something before they went to Percy and he frowned momentarily. How would he…?

"Hey, you want some food?" Erica asked, looking around. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Um, no but I'll meet you at the food court," Isaac smiled at his cousin when he looked over to make sure he was okay.

"Okay," Percy nodded, allowing Erica to drag him away and to the food court. She seemed more clingy now than ever and she had only known him for, not even, a full day.

Isaac looked around again when they were gone and he spotted Derek walking with Stiles. "Derek!" He ran over quickly, dodging a mother with her stroller. He stopped in front of his alpha, a determined look in his eyes, "I found something I wanna buy but I need to hide it in your car." He activated his puppy-dog eyes, "Please?"

Derek was silent for a second before nodding, "Okay, go get it and I'll unlock my car."

"Thanks!" Isaac ran back towards the store he came from with a bright grin.


	8. Chapter 8

" **Do you ever what the world would be like if people ever lived by the saying** ' _ **communication is key'**_ **?"**

 **-Jones**

* * *

Percy sighed to himself as he drove back to the Stilinskis' place. It was one in the morning and he had just dropped Lydia at her house and Erica at Derek's. For once, all he wanted to do was just drop on his bed and just not wake up for a while. He drove slow, knowing that it wasn't good to drive while being tired.

Finally, he reached the house and parked his car next to the police cruiser. He shut off the vehicle and walked around to the back, grabbing his bags. Walking up the porch steps, he yawned quietly and blinked, shaking his head. Kicking the doormat lightly, he picked up the house key John had told him was ling there up and unlocked the door, dropping it back down when it was opened.

No one was awake, not even Stiles, and Percy quietly made his way to his room. It was bare, with only his bed, night table, and dresser. He placed his bags by his bed and grabbed a pair of sweats from one of his drawers, leaving his pants on the floor. He'd pick them up… Probably. One day. Maybe.

He crawled into bed, snuggling down into his pillow. He sighed softly, finally feeling himself relaxing. Today had been and interesting day and Percy found that he liked everybody's company, even though it felt like they were hiding something. He adored his cousin and his shy personality and felt angry that someone would dare try to hurt him. He had picked that up from the incident at the mall. Isaac was nothing but kind and deserved all the happiness.

Percy shifted, bring the covers up to his chest. Maybe he'd get some sleep for once. Hopefully more than two hours, too. The nightmares always haunted him despite the years that passed. All he saw behind his eyelids was fire and explosions, screams and cries, and his everyday smile was all he could do to keep from breaking down and crying on the spot. If he let it drop and just _felt,_ Percy was sure that he would be a sobbing mess on the floor, pleading and wishing for a second chance at _something._

He let out a small sigh, deciding to try and get some sleep. He took one last look at his clock, 1:23am, and missed the small bell next to the glowing numbers…

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling refreshed. He had shopped with Sourwolf yesterday and had managed to get presents for nearly everyone. Sure, Derek complained a couple times and Scott chose to run around the mall with Allison while Jackson was forced to go around with Lydia but it had been a good day. Isaac, after walking around with Percy, seemed to warm up to his cousin, as did Erica and Lydia. The girls seemed to like looping their arms with his, grins wide and genuine, as if he just _made_ them happy just by being there.

He made his way downstairs, humming quietly, and noticed that his dad had left to work already. The pack was coming over for breakfast and the Stilinski wondered if Percy was up yet. He didn't see him around but that was okay. He had to deal with the whole pack and Stiles knew that they got out of hand sometimes. At least Scott said he was having some fun with them during Thanksgiving dinner.

The door opened and the pack stumbled in, all bleary-eyed and wide yawns. Derek had followed the teenagers, actually gave most of them rides, and seemed like he needed a cup of coffee himself. When he looked around, he noticed that Percy was missing, "Where's Percy?"

"He's still sleeping," Stiles answered as he started making pancake mix. He knew that Isaac preferred strawberries with his and Boyd like chocolate chips and the girls liked theirs plain. Jackson liked his covered in syrup while Derek didn't really care what he got (coughChocolatecough). He didn't know what Percy would want but he started preparing some blueberry ones because, _duh_ , blue.

"Yeah," Erica and Lydia looked guilty as they sat at the dining room table. "We kept taking him around to different stores. He probably didn't get home until one."

"What?!" Stiles frowned at them, idly flipping a pancake, "No wonder he's still asleep! Someone go turn off his alarm clo-"

There was an annoying ringing sound and Scott whimpered because, _wow,_ that was some intense anger. There was a crash and the noise stopped and the werewolves felt annoyance sweep down the stairs from Percy's room. The pack's eyes widened and even the humans knew that something was definitely not right. Bum, bum, warning signs.

Percy's foot falls could be heard, signaling that he was up and about, and they could feel their hearts pounding in their chests as if they were going to stop at any second. Stiles was still for thirty complete seconds before he started preparing his coffee, like that simple action could make all of this go away.

Finally, the nineteen year-old walked downstairs with messy hair and a tired face. He had on a rumpled black V-neck and dark sweats and white socks. His hair was pushed back, like he kept messing with it, and his eyes were an emerald color with bits of blue, like waves slamming against the shore of a nice beach. He had the expression that seemed to scream ' _start a conversation and I can't guarantee I won't rip your head off'_ and no one wanted to be the one that started the conversation.

"H-Hey, Percy," Stiles greeted, a bit wary.

"Hi," His response was short and he snatched Erica's coffee before anyone could warn him.

"Hey, that's-" One look from Isaac's cousin and her mouth snapped shut. He lifted one hand and pointed to her chair and she flopped back down, head lowering, allowing the human to take a sip of her coffee.

"Ew," He scrunched up his nose at the drink, setting it back down. His eyes scanned the kitchen before landing on the cup in the Stilinski's hands. He made grabby hands for it, mouth settling in a pout and eyes widening.

Stiles smiled and allowed the man to take the cup. The pack tried to warn the green-eyed man that the human's cup was more sugar than anything but the Stilinski thought that Percy wouldn't mind. Coffee was coffee and Erica's was just some fucking discussing Starbucks witchcraft thing with a bit of honey dipped inside.

Percy hummed in content at the taste before handing the cup back to the Stilinski. Stiles took it and drank some, handing it back. For some strange reason, they continued this, ignoring everyone else in the kitchen who didn't even know what to even say to this because it was okay to share a cup of coffee with another boy because 'no homo', right?

Percy leaned against the white counter, breathing in deeply, and Isaac and Scott sighed with relief because, woop, anger averted. _Note to self: Don't keep Percy up late because keeping Percy up late equals death to all. Also, Percy likes sugary drinks. Go figure._

"You okay, Percy?" Scott asked, finally walking up like a nervous puppy and giving the nineteen year-old wide eyes.

Percy, for a moment, looked like he was contemplating whether to answer the question like a fucking human being or snap the kid's neck right there. He went with the first option because Scott's puppy-dog eyes were directed at him and yelling at someone like Scott was like kicking a crying puppy with three legs. "I'm fine," He smiled before turning to Stiles. "Please tell me you made some for me, too."

"Yup," Stiles flipped a pancake on a plate and added a tiny bit of syrup and used whipped cream to make a smiley face.

Percy practically squealed over it as he flipped his fork in his hand and took a bite, "Oh, my Gods, it's _blueberry!_ "

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that," The Stilinski laughed.

"Hey, Percy, wanna watch some TV?" Isaac asked, Scott nodding next to him.

"Sure," The green-eyed boy smiled and all anger before at waking up at who-knows-when was absolutely gone as he polished off his pancake and held out his plate for more.


	9. Chapter 9

**"I don't disrespect people's religions but I don't believe in them either."**

 **-Jones**

* * *

Yesterday had been an interesting day for Percy. After the Alarm Incident, as Stiles so fondly called it, the teenagers had told him to relax for the day as they went to school. Derek had went to gods knows where but the green-eyed man didn't mind. Derek was a big boy who was old enough to do creepy things unsupervised on his own. Isaac had told him randomly before he left for school something that actually warmed the nineteen year-old, "I'm really glad you're here, Percy." _'Yeah, Buddy,'_ He thought as he watched the boy climb into Jackson's Porsche. _'Me, too.'_

Percy was sitting on the couch of the Stilinski household, watching TV, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D, which read Stiles, and picked up, "Yellow?"

 _"Hey, Percy!"_ It was Scott, who sounded cheerful over the phone, _"School's ending in ten minutes. What're you doing?"_

"Just watching some TV. How was your day?" Percy turned down the volume so he could hear the boy's response better.

 _"It was good! Harris almost gave Stiles and I detention today and he totally got wailed on by everyone during P.E. but he's fine. Anyway, I was wondering if you've been around the town yet."_

"Not really," Percy adjusted the phone on his shoulder so he could use his hands, turning off the TV and cleaning his area. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be staying in the house for long. He walked up the stairs to his room, listening to Scott start on some cool places, Stiles taking over to babble about everything there was to do in Beacon Hills- which wasn't much.

Closing his door, he let the phone on speaker as he walked around his room getting his clothes. He took off his sweats for black jeans and changed his shirt for his green V-neck. "So, Scott," He started when there was a pause in the long commentary on everything Beacon Hills. "Why did you want to know if I've been around town?"

 _"Oh, right, well, I wanted you to see where I worked! I work with this really cool vet and I think you'd like the animals there. They're very sweet. Some of them bite but only Stiles. It's kind of funny."_

Percy nodded to himself as he laced on some combat boots, grabbing his wallet as he stood up, "Okay. I'm guessing you want me to meet you there, right?" He looked to his night table and grabbed his pen and stringed on his beaded necklace, a light smile on his face as he did so.

 _"Yeah, pretty much. It's, like, seven minutes from the school on the left if you keep heading straight."_

"Alright, I'll be right there. Is anyone else going there?" Percy asked, turning off his speaker phone and using his shoulder to support his phone again as he went downstairs to prepare lunch. Knowing the boys, they didn't have any. John had told him that Stiles usually prepares lunch around this time so they obviously didn't have any yet.

 _"Um… Maybe, I think. I'm not sure. I think they're going to be hanging out at Derek's so it's just me and Stiles right now."_

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye, Scott," Percy hung up and let the phone drop to his hand, putting it in his back pocket. He grabbed the containers of food and grabbed his keys from the hook by the door, walking to his car. He slid in the front seat, sighing at the familiarity of his Beaut, and turned it on, listening to the purr of the engine. He pulled out of the driveway, plugging in his iPod and putting in his earbuds, and went towards the direction of the boys' school. He slowed to a stop in front of the veterinarian's office, noticing Scott's bike at the entrance. He shut off the car, grabbing the containers and heading to the doors.

"-should be here soon," Stiles voice could be heard as Percy walked closer.

"I can't wait to meet him," A man's voice said and, for some reason, it sounded familiar to the green-eyed man.

Percy opened the door, the small bell chiming, and three people turned to face him. There was Scott and Stiles, who immediately brightened at the sight of him which caught him off guard, and a man in a white coat. He turned to the boys first, handing them the containers which they were thankful for, before facing the vet, "Hello, you must be Scott's boss. My name's Percy Jackson."

* * *

When Scott had told him that Isaac had a cousin, Deaton had to admit that he was a bit intrigued. He didn't think that the Lahey had anymore family members after his father but he was proven wrong. He had told Scott to bring this cousin by, saying that he would like to meet him, and the McCall had agreed to ask him if today worked. So, Deaton waited with Scott and Stiles for this cousin and the boys filled him in about him. Apparently, he was knowledgeable about Greek history, able to recite information about the gods like they were stuck in his head, and that interested him. It was hard to find good information about them since time seemed to enjoy botching up the truth with fantasy.

"He should be here soon," Stiles said after a moment.

"I can't wait to meet him," Deaton replied kindly.

The boys perked up when the door opened and Deaton found himself straightening because this had to be Isaac's cousin. Why else would the two get excited for someone else? He watched as the man walked in, first turning to the boys, and Deaton found that he seemed somewhat familiar to him, like he had seen him in a picture or something. That couldn't be, though, right? All the books Deaton had were about myths and legends.

However, Deaton found himself in shock when he finally made eye contact with the man because, yes, he had seen him before. In fact, everyone like Deaton had seen him before. This man… There was no way he could be real. He was just a legend and yet here he stood, a smile in place and sea-green eyes twinkling with secrets untold.

"Hello, you must be Scott's boss. My name's Percy Jackson."


	10. Chapter 10

**"Let go of the past but never forget."**

 **-Jones**

* * *

If Deaton didn't have years of experience being surprised, he didn't think he would be able to stop staring at the man in front of him. It wasn't physical attraction but the fact that, as he had thought before, he had seen him in one of his books; a picture of him with a girl and a boy. He was younger in it, possibly twelve, but there was no denying the resemblance. The only difference Deaton could see was that there was no childlike innocence in the man now. He was war-hardened, always tense and ready for anything, and his smiles looked fake, unlike his genuine one in the photograph.

Percy was looking around the veterinarian's office, smiling at some of the leashes when he saw ridiculous designs and colors, and Stiles gave him a look that seemed to say 'don't even think about it' when he eyed the bright pink one. He tilted his head when he heard barking and walked towards a door, noticing the small picture of a K-9 on it. He opened it, vaguely aware of Scott and Stiles following him, and took in the sight of the animals wagging their tails at him.

Deaton watched as the nineteen year-old smiled at the dogs. He didn't miss how he blinked at the animals like he was confused at what to do but witnessed as he relaxed marginally and crouched down in front of one of the cages.

Percy was idly petting a small poodle when something at the back of the room caught his eye. It was a black lab, probably three months old, and it was watching him warily. What really caught his attention, besides the horrible burns along the dog's flank or the bandages around it's legs, was it's silver-gray eyes shining in the low light. He got up, walking towards it, and went to pet it when it growled at him, baring sharp teeth.

"That's Angel," Scott spoke up, standing next to him. "We just got her in last week but he doesn't seem to like anyone. He won't even let Deaton go near him and Deaton's the best."

Percy hummed in acknowledgement and tilted his head when the dog walked forward curiously at the sound. He did it again and the dog yipped, tongue rolling out of his mouth. He knelt in front of the cage and held his hand out and Angel walked forward, tentatively licking it. Percy broke out in a wide grin and that seemed to make the dog happy as she barked, running a lap in her cage.

"Impressive," Deaton spoke up, watching them. "You should take her in."

"I would, you know, but I'm currently staying with Stiles," He patted the dog on her head, smiling when she whined as he pulled back. "But I'm sure my cousin, Nico, would like to have her."

"Wait, you mean Isaac has more cousins?" Stiles gaped, flailing his arms, "How many?"

"Um," Percy tilted his head, thinking it over. "Let's see… There's me, Nico, Jason, Hazel; who's Nico's sister, and Thalia; who's Jason's sister. I would love for Isaac to meet them but I kind of don't know where some of them are and they don't even have time to visit. I usually have to go to them," He shrugged in a 'what can you do?' manner before he looked thoughtful. "Although, I do show up announced a lot…"

"Wow, we have to tell Isaac!" Scott grinned, happy for his pack mate.

"Yeah, of course," Percy nodded, agreeing. "But tomorrow. I actually want to talk to Deaton real quick, if you guys don't mind."

"Yeah, we'll be here," Stiles said, waving to the puppies just asking for his attention.

* * *

Deaton led Percy to the back room, feeling a little at awe to have someone like him near him, let alone about to have a discussion with him. It was a bit like a child meeting their celebrity crush, if he had to put it into words. Yes, it was like that. He opened the door, locking it behind them, and marveled at the fact that the nineteen year-old didn't so much as tense. Though, if Deaton really thought about it, Percy fought endlessly for more than five years so he felt at ease. And, the vet knew that, no matter how powerful he was, this man in front of him could possibly destroy him if he wanted to. He should be lucky he didn't want to at the moment.

"I know you recognize me," Percy started as he scanned the room, idly running his hand lightly on a table absentmindedly. "You've made that clear with your actions."

"Yes," Deaton nodded, knowing better than to deny it. He brought out a book, opening it to the photograph he kept thinking about, and showed it to the man.

Percy's breath hitched as he reached out for it, taking it in shaky hands, "This… Chiron gave you a copy?"

Deaton gave an affirmative, watching as the green-eyed man traced his finger lightly over the girl's face, "The children at your camp think of you as a hero, a myth, and legend."

"Absolutely ridiculous," Percy whispered, tearing his eyes from the photo and giving the vet a haunted look. "I'm no hero."

Deaton felt a shiver run down his spine but smiled gently at the man in front of him, "A lot would beg to differ. You've saved a lot of lives, Perseus, but you can relax now. There are more demigods than just you and you seem to have people here that enjoy having you around. You don't have to cling to the past."

"Yeah, you're right," Percy took one last look at the photograph before handing it back, much to the vet's surprise, and gave a small, yet genuine, smile. "But that doesn't mean I won't ever forget. Come on, I think we've talked long enough and I want to head back to the house before dark."

"Of course," Deaton nodded, closing the book and setting it on the table. He walked Percy to the door, giving everyone his farewells, and watched as Percy spoke with the children, offering to put Scott's bike in the back of his Lamborghini and give him a ride home, and Scott's excited and thankful response.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Don't you ever tame your demons but always keep them on a leash," -Arsonist's Lullabye- Hozier**

 **-Jones**

* * *

Nightmares kept him up that night.

Percy sat on his bed with his head in his hands, a position eerily familiar to two nights ago, and he took deep breaths to steady his emotions. He was lucky that, for a while, they weren't as bad as they used to be. Some days, he would wake up screaming, clawing at his blankets, and others he would just quietly sob into his pillow until all he could do was shake when his tears had run dry. Now, it seemed like all Percy could do was force himself to stay awake now, never succumbing to the need to sleep, so that the nightmares don't come. He didn't need Stiles finding out and worrying about him.

He looked at his clock and noticed that it was actually nearing morning. Huh, he had actually been out for a while longer than last time. Either, he actually got a bit of sleep or he was trapped in the nightmare longer than usual. He grabbed his phone off the night table and unlocked it, going to his contacts. He scrolled down until he reached 'Death Breath' and sent a message.

 **Want a dog?**

It wasn't even five minutes before he received a response.

 **-Death Breath: _'Seriously? It's been three months and you ask me if I want a dog?'_**

Percy winced a bit at that and sent off another text, hoping to ease his cousin's nerves. He really should try and keep in contact more often.

 **She's a nice dog?**

 **-Death Breath: _'I still find it creepy that I can practically read your emotions in your texts.'_**

 **It's a gift.**

 **Death Breath: ' _Sure it is, Fish Face.'_**

 **So… Dog?**

 **-Death Breath: _'What kind?'_**

 **Black lab and she has silver-ish eyes and reminds me of you. Also, her name's Angel.**

 **-Death Breath: _'That's either a big coincidence or… I don't even know. I'll see if I can keep Angel but no promises, okay? I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, cuz.'_**

 **See ya, Death Breath.**

Percy hummed happily to himself, feeling his mood lighten just by talking to his cousin. Yeah, it had been three months since he had last seen him but they were still as close as ever. He just wished that he could talk to the others more but he would take what he can get.

"Percy?" Stiles stood at his doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and it was then that the nineteen year-old realized that it was four in the morning.

"Hey, Stiles," Percy whispered lightly, knowing that John was still asleep. "You're up early. What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Stiles said, frowning momentarily. "Wow, that sounds childis-"

"It doesn't," Percy cut in, smiling gently. "I get them to. Come here, I was already up anyway." He watched as Stiles walked inside, sitting at the edge of his bed, "What was your nightmare about?"

"All of my friends got attacked by something and they took you and then they said something about destroying the life in the town and I got scared because, hey, that's not cool. So, yeah… Nightmare."

Percy nodded, understanding that, "Yeah, that would be horrifying. Your welcome to try and get more hours of sleep. I'm just going to play on my phone or something."

Stiles nodded, climbing further up onto the bed and under the covers before realizing something, "What are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare, too?"

Percy contemplated lying but decided to be truthful, "Yes."

"What was it about?"

The green-eyed man bit his lip, "There was this war, a battle between the gods and titans, only demigods were involved. The demigods fought alongside the gods, although some went on the titans' side, and they defended Olympus. A lot died in the battle and some of them were my friends."

Stiles blinked at him with wide eyes, mouth open, "That sounds horrible." He never considered the fact that, maybe, Percy was speaking the truth the whole time.

"It was," The nineteen year-old nodded, watching as the Stilinski shifted to get comfortable. "Get some sleep, Stiles. It's still early."

"Only if you try to," The boy responded, feeling a bit pleased with himself when he caught the other off guard. "You always seem tired and I don't like it. Sleep. Then, we can both deal with our nightmares!"

Percy smiled and nodded, moving the covers to lay down. He almost felt like he was humouring the boy but he actually wanted to try and get some sleep. He always had that weight of exhaustion hanging on him and he always felt drained and ready to just drop. He turned off his alarm so that the Stilinski wouldn't wake later.

There was a moment of silence before Stiles spoke, "Your pillows smell like you."

And Percy's laughter rang through the household, sounding like chiming bells.

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly, trying to get his mind to start working, and opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed gently through the windows and it was then that he remembered that he came into Percy's room. He looked around, frowning a bit when he realized that there was barely anything in said room, before noticing the person next to him.

Percy was actually asleep, face peaceful and breaths light and even. His hair fanned across the white pillow and he laid on his side, one hand on top of the pillow and the other under it. He was curled up slightly, looking comfortable, and Stiles just had to smile at the sight because, _fuck yeah_ , Percy's sleeping.

Stiles looked at the clock on Percy's night table and noted that it was twelve thirty, meaning that both he and Percy actually got more than eight hours of sleep. That was even better than he could even hope for. He got up, careful not to wake the sleeping nineteen year-old, and made his way downstairs.

He made sure to stop by his room to grab his phone, checking his messages, and noticed that he got one from Isaac. He was asking if he thought that Percy would want to hang out with him and do something and he sent off a message pretty much saying that he was sure Percy would love to.

He prepared two cups of coffee, making a note to get Percy his own blue mug (or pink one), and worked on making bacon. After ten minutes, he heard shuffling downstairs and Percy walked into the kitchen, stifling a yawn with his hand. "Morning, Percy!"

"Mornin'," Percy muttered, reaching over and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Isaac wants to know if you want to hang out," He started conversationally.

Percy perked up, eyes lighting up, "Really? Of course I want to! Tell him we can do whatever he likes since I haven't been here for that long."

"'Kay," Stiles nodded, sending a text to the Lahey. He received an excited response, telling him to tell Percy that he'd come by in an hour and they could plan at his place. He relayed the message to Percy, who nodded and went upstairs to shower and change.

Percy came down fifteen minutes later and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. He felt relaxed, more at ease, and knew it was because he actually slept. It felt good and he almost forgot what it felt like to not be tired all the time. He flipped through different channels, thanking Stiles when he put a plate of bacon on the coffee table, and decided to settle on the one about marine life.

Finally, Isaac came, letting himself in. He smiled shyly at his cousin, still not sure now to act, but relaxed when he returned the gesture. He walked up and fiddled with his hands, "Um, so, Boyd works at this ice skating rink and he said that we could hang out there…"

Percy's eyes widened and he grinned, "Ice skating? I've always wanted to do that! Let's go!" He put his dishes in the sink and thanked Stiles, running to his car like an excited child.

Isaac looked at Stiles, who gave him a thumbs up, before running after his cousin with a large smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, thank you for the reviews! Keep it up, I need to know how I'm doing! Also, prompts for any chapters (or stories) are welcomed and you can message me any time. I can't guarantee I'll answer right away but I** ** _will_** **answer. :)**

 **"Sometimes, the chance to run is a chance to be free for a few moments in life."**

 **-Jones**

* * *

"Oh, wow," Percy gasped as he gazed at the large ice rink in front of him. There were already a few people skating around, seeming content as soft piano music played in the background, and the green-eyed man couldn't keep the smile off his face when a few waved to him, like they knew him his whole life and they were just saying hello.

Isaac was practically bouncing in his spot, observing his cousin's face with open awe, taking pride in the fact that he chose a good place to take him. He seemed to like it here as he looked around, waving at a few people with a giddy look like a five year-old with a lollipop. "Come on," He grabbed Percy's wrist, tugging him along to the counter to get their skates.

Percy allowed his cousin to pull him, still looking around, "Boyd works here?"

"Yeah, he's on break right now. He might hang out for a little," He beamed before facing the man at the counter. "Size nine, please!"

"Nine," Percy nodded at the man, a small smile taking over his face without him seeming to notice. "Thank you," He said as he took his skates and he was led by Isaac to a bench so they could lace them on. "Do you skate a lot?" He asked his little cousin as he put the last shoe on.

"Not really," Isaac laughed sheepishly, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. "Boyd's still trying to teach me."

"Huh," The green-eyed man nodded, standing up a bit wobbly. "It's just like regular skating, right?"

"Right," A voice agreed behind them and the two turned around to see Boyd behind them. "It's just a matter of getting used to the type of skate."

"Okay," Percy nodded before helping his cousin up. "Ready to fall on our asses?"

Both Boyd and Isaac looked surprised at the profanity but the curly-haired boy took it in stride, nodding excitedly, "Ha, yup!"

Turns out, they did fall down a lot. Percy would manage a little bit before he slipped, falling with a startled yelp. Isaac wasn't far behind his cousin, nearly barreling into him. And when Isaac fell, actually sliding on the ice for a bit, Percy leaned his head back and released a loud laugh, something that caused everyone to stop for a second and stare before returning to what they were doing, like they didn't even know why they stopped in the first place.

"Oh, my gods," Percy laughed as he fell on his butt for the third time in a row, breathless and red-faced. "This is hard."

"I know," Isaac slid on his stomach, slowing to a stop in front of the other, who snorted at him. "But we can _do this_!"

"Yes!" Percy got to his knees, standing up shakily, before holding out his hand to his little cousin, "Come on!"

"'Kay!" Isaac let the other help him up and took a few shaky strides before releasing a loud yawp, throwing his arms in the air, "Yes, I'm doing it! Percy, I'm doing it!"

"That's my cuz," Percy ruffled his hair affectionately, a lopsided smirk on his face that seemed totally different from his other looks. It seemed more genuine, caring, and it had the Lahey smiling back so wide, his cheeks hurt.

They skated a bit more, finally getting the hang of it enough to take full strides without falling for a few minutes, before Boyd called them over. "Got some nachos," He said as he held up the tray of food.

"Awesome," Percy reached over the railing, snagging a chip and stuffing it in his mouth. He moaned in contentment before practically jumping over the barrier, grinning down at the food.

Isaac giggled a little at his cousin, liking that he seemed way more relaxed now that they were doing something like this, and took some chips himself. He faced Boyd, who was looking at them in amusement, "You going to skate?"

Boyd seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I think I will."

So, Boyd ended up skating circles around them (literally) and Isaac just tried to keep from falling. Percy was going at a slow pace, staring down at the ice with his hands behind his back, and he had a thoughtful look on his face, like he could see little questions hidden in the icy surface. When Boyd made another lap around them, his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, "Okay, that's it." He grinned and, somehow, it ended up being a chase between him and the werewolf, both skating as fast as they can around the ice.

Percy seemed to find his balance as he went, his strides becoming clearer and, for some reason, it seemed to captivate people. Maybe it was the way he seemed as graceful as a panther suddenly or the fact that, when he slid like a baseball player, he, shockingly, flipped himself upright, like he wasn't even on the ice anymore.

He laughed loudly as he passed before he circled back, gently grabbing the Lahey's hands when he slowed to a stop in front of him. "Come on," He grinned, pulling him along. "Skate with me!"

For the next few hours, the three went around, laughing and just having fun. They nearly started a food fight with a group of elementary students when one of them made a comment on how Batman was a lame superhero and Superman was better, and Percy _couldn't stop laughing._

"We should do this again," The man said breathlessly as they walked through the doors towards the cars. "This time, with _everyone_."

"Yeah!" Isaac and Boyd agreed with smiles, Isaac's large and Boyd's small but both just as happy, "We really should!"

* * *

Stiles was sitting on the couch, flipping through different channels on the TV, when Percy walked in. "Hey, how'd it go?" He asked as he turned to greet the man.

"Awesome," Percy said with a grin and it was then that Stiles decided, without a doubt, that his smiles were something he wanted to see because he just looked so _happy_ and not sad and Percy just seemed like someone who went through so much already that one teeny-tiny bit of relief from the pain couldn't hurt.

"Good! Hey, wanna make pancakes with me tomorrow?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so, there's some questions going around.**

 **To Matt, the guest: Sally and Paul will be mentioned in the story but not yet. As for Annabeth, that will come in due time. **

**For my readers:**

 **Is there any people (besides Sally, Paul, and Annabeth) you want to make an appearance? If so, message me about it!**

 **"He's like our very own Superman with the wired glasses and shirt."**

 **-Jones**

* * *

"Oh, my God," Stiles said for the fifth time as he looked around the kitchen. "How did you- When-"

Percy was looking up at the black ceiling, holding out a plate as he waited for a pancake to fall, "It's a skill." When it didn't, he just set the dish on the counter.

"How can you make such delicious cookies but totally mess up on _pancakes_?" He coughed as he waved a rag, trying to rid the kitchen of the smoke wafting from the stove.

Percy seemed unfazed by it, whistling a small tune as he ignored the teenager, "I'm going to try again."

"No!" Stiles screamed, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him out of the kitchen, "You're officially banned from the kitchen!"

"But, Sti~les!"

"No 'but's!"

* * *

When John walked into his house, he was immediately hit with the smell of smoke, "What the hell?"

"Shut up," A muffled voice grumbled from the couch and the sheriff turned to see Percy with his face in one of the throw pillows.

"What happened?" The Stilinski asked as he placed his keys on the hook by the door, "And what's that smell?"

"I've been banned from the kitchen," Percy said gloomily. "I tried making pancakes and it didn't turn out that well…"

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad," John smiled and the green-eyed man simply pointed in the direction of the kitchen without looking up.

Percy shifted, getting up and grabbing the blanket on the couch. He wrapped it around himself, pouting, before flopping back down.

"Oh, my God."

"Shut up, I know!" Percy wailed, hiding his head under the blanket.

"How do you mess up _pancakes_?"

"With great skill- and I'm not the only one!"

* * *

"Why is he pouting?" Lydia asked immediately when the pack walked into the Stilinski household, pointing at Percy.

"I'm not pouting," Said man mumbled, crossing his arms.

"You totally are!" Erica grinned, poking his cheek, "You're like a baby seal!"

There was a twitch of his lips as he lightly swatted at her hand, "Stiles says I can't cook anymore unless it's cookies…"

"What? Why?" Jackson asked in surprise.

"I can't cook."

"Come on," The blonde rolled his eyes. "That can't be true."

"The sheriff is _still_ trying to get it off the ceiling," Percy deadpanned.

The teenagers, and Derek, looked at each other before heading to the kitchen, "Oh, my God."

Percy just whimpered and hid under the blanket once more.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Jackson," Robert, the baker, said as Percy walked into his shop. "It's good to see you, my boy!"

"Hey, Bobby," Percy smiled. "Got any good cookbooks to teach the unteachable?"

"Mm, depends," The owner shrugged, moving around to go to the bookshelves. "How bad are they?"

"My pancake is _still_ stuck on the ceiling."

"Damn," He whistled, grabbing a few books. "That's bad. Here, these should help."

"Oh, thank the gods," Percy sighed, grabbing the pile. "I've been banned from the kitchen."

"Well, I own a cafe down the street called 'Creams and Wonder'. My daughter named it. You're welcome to use the kitchen there."

"You. Are amazing. Hey, you think I can get a job? I can serve people or whatever," Percy shrugged, looking a bit hopeful.

Bobby seemed to think about it, studying the other, "We'll do a trial period. Can you come by this Sunday?"

"Yup," The green-eyed made smiled widely. "Thank you so much! Hey, when's your granddaughter coming to visit you?" He pulled out his wallet, handing it to the baker.

"Christmas," He said, smiling fondly at the thought of seeing the girl. "She's fifteen and her and her mother are flying over for two weeks."

"That's awesome, Bobby!" Percy grabbed the bags, clapping the man on the shoulder, "I'll see you on Sunday, okay? Take care."

"You too, Mr. Jackson," The old man waved.

* * *

Percy had been acting weird for the last couple days, even for him. He was skittish, not overly so that he was uncomfortable around the teenagers, but like he was hiding something. Every time they questioned him about his actions, he avoided the topic, like he knew he'd be caught if he said anything about the topic at hand.

Soon, Sunday came around for the teenagers and they were frustrated. An alpha pack had came by and Derek had all of them be watchful, keeping an eye out for any of the other werewolves should they chose to attack. They were tired and hungry and Allison, bless her soul, decided for them to go out for some coffee and relax for a change. Isaac was all for it, as was Scott and Stiles, and the other girls soon agreed when it seemed like Derek was inclined to go after Stiles gave him a look. Boyd reluctantly nodded when Erica punched his arm and Danny, who had some free time to hang out, persuaded Jackson to come along.

Now, they were all piled in their cars, on their way to some cafe that was willing to seat nine people and their eating habits. When Scott and Isaac hopped into Stiles' jeep, the Stilinski said loud enough for the other werewolves to hear, "I know a place where we can go."

* * *

"Creams and Wonder? _Really_ , Stiles?" Lydia said as she looked at the brunette, an unamused look set on her face.

He raised his hands defensively, "Hey, Ms. McCall said it's a good place and I'm going to take her word for it. Besides, she said that she saw a family of _fifteen_ in there once and the service was _still_ fast."

"Let's just go in," Derek sighed, ushering them towards the door with a glare.

"Don't be such a Sourwolf," Stiles grinned but moved along, holding the door open for some of them (not Jackson).

"Hello, welcome!" A woman greeted them, looking to be in her early twenties. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she gestured to a large booth, "Have a seat and someone will be right with you to take your order."

"She seems nice," Isaac piped up when they were all seated, holding his menu shyly, and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Hello, can I take your- Oh, well, this is a surprise," A familiar voice drawled and they looked up to see Percy.

He was wearing a white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black jeans. He had on a dark brown, cocoa colored apron and he held up a notepad with a raised eyebrow. He tapped his boot on the ground, waiting patiently as they gaped at him, and he pushed up a pair of black, wired glasses that made his green eyes glow.

"P-Percy?" Stiles would've flailed his arm but Derek was sitting next to him and the werewolf was holding his hand down with a pointed look, like he knew exactly what he wanted to do, "What are you- You work here?"

"Yup," Percy said lazily, tapping a ballpoint pen on the notepad. "Well, it's my trial period right now."

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Jackson asked in surprise.

"I think he looks pretty hot," Danny mumbled and blushed when the green-eyed man flashed him a pearly-white smile.

"Since forever," He rolled his eyes. "I only use them some days 'cause I don't have a bad prescription. I wear them when I work with groups of people or when I'm reading. Anyways, what're you guys gettin'?"

"Oh, right!" They skimmed through the menu quickly, deciding on some muffins (blueberry, double chocolate, and chocolate chip) and coffee (the girls having a frappuccino, Derek having black with two sugars, Danny and Jackson choosing spiced chai lattes, Scott having the same as Allison, Boyd having tea, Isaac having a caramel latte, and Stiles wanting anything filled with sugar).

"Surprise me," The Stilinski laughed, handing over the menus. "I don't know what I want."

"Alrighty," Percy grinned, closing his notepad and pocketing his pen. "Give me ten minutes to get your order ready."

"Man," Danny breathed as he watched the man go. "I think I'm in love."

" _Dude!_ " Isaac looked scandalized as he turned to the human, "That's my _cousin!_ "

"So?" Jackson smirked as he looked at the boy, "Even I can admit Percy's hot."

"Mmhm," The girls nodded, still looking over towards the counter, missing their boyfriend's shocked faces.

* * *

"They're looking over," Nicole, the woman who greeted the teenagers, said as she nudged Percy's arm. "I think they like you."

"Huh?" Percy looked up from the coffee machine he was working at, looking over his shoulder, "The kid with the curly hair is my cousin, Isaac, and the rest are his friends." He named off each person, Nicole not even surprised by Derek's presence among them. The cafe didn't turn away any customers no matter any rumors or false accusations placed on them.

Percy told her about his time so far in Beacon Hills as he made Stiles coffee. He made a perfect mountain of whipped cream, adding a drizzle of caramel and chocolate to the top along with some chocolate chips and peanuts, "Then, we went ice skating, Isaac and I, and we-"

"What's that?" Nicole looked over his shoulder at the drink, "I don't remember seeing it on the menu before."

"It's my experiment," The raven-haired teen said proudly. "I made an extra," He gave her his large seal eyes, "Try it for me?"

"What's in it?" She said warily, a bit put-off by the word 'experiment'.

"Um, Colombian coffee with caramel at the bottom, some chocolate sitting at the top, whipped cream, chocolate and caramel drizzle, and chocolate chips and peanuts."

"That… Actually doesn't sound too bad," Nicole grabbed the cup, drinking a bit. "Oh, my gosh, this is _amazing_! This is an experiment?"

"Yup," Percy put a blueberry on top of Stiles' drink, just because it was blue, and put it on one of the trays with all of their drinks. "I'll be back for the muffins. Don't touch my ingredients."

Nicole backed away from his coffee machine with a smirk, one hand raised and the other holding the coffee cup, "Sure thing, Jackson, though I can't promise I won't have some chocolate."

"Don't even think about it, Nicole!"


	14. Chapter 14

" **A good kind of coffee is one that makes you smile and think of home."**

 **-Jones**

* * *

So, this whole 'working at the cafe' explained why Isaac's cousin was avoiding them, keeping his distance. He probably didn't want them to know he was trying to get a job here before he was officially hired. He seemed to like it here as he spoke to the waitress, Nicole, and brewed coffee. He looked content with his Cup of Joe, smiling like he was seeing his home long forgotten. Now that the pack thought about it, they didn't know anything about the nineteen year-old's family.

"Bum bum," Percy came around with the drinks, tray not wavering in the slightest. "We have some disgusting black coffee with two sugars for one Mr. Hale, a caramel latte for my dear cousin, four frappuccinos for three lovely ladies and one Scott McCall, tea for a boring Boyd, spiced chai lattes for Mr. Name Steal-er and Cutie-pie, and one PJ Twist for Mr. Stiles Stilinski. Heh, I've always wanted to name something that."

"You made this?" Stiles asked as he drooled over the coffee, marveling at how _sugary_ it already looked. He couldn't help but smile at the little blueberry on top.

"Yup," He nodded proudly. "Nicole seems to like it. She was my guinea pig," He jabbed a thumb to the counters.

Nicole looked up from the coffee, giving a peace sign, "Sup."

"See?" He grinned at the Stilinski, gesturing to the cup, "I can make coffee, at least."

Danny's face was a bright red as he fiddled with his cup, remembering what the nineteen year-old called him. Maybe he was just saying that to humor him or something. Besides, even though Percy _is_ hot, he had his eyes set on someone else. "Thanks," He mumbled as he sipped his drink and the others echoed him.

"No problem," He shrugged, reaching over to ruffle his cousin's hair just because. "Like it?" He looked over at Stiles, who seemed to melt in his seat.

"This needs to be on the menu," Stiles said as he took another gulp of his coffee. "The PJ Twist, nice name, is now my favorite coffee. Ever."

"Good to know," The green-eyed man laughed. "I'll go get your muffins now. Be right back."

"So?" Nicole bumped his arm when he walked by, "Did he like it?"

"He wants it on the menu."

"Dude, that's _awesome!_ You gotta tell Bobby!" She drained her cup, tossing it away, "Here, how 'bout I take these muffins over and you go on break. Hang out a bit with them. You're probably already hired anyway."

"You're the best, Nickie."

"I know."

Percy took off his apron and hung it on a hook in the back, but not before grinning cheekily and tapping on the menu, "One please, for me."

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, shooing him. "You're lucky you're cute."

Isaac was talking with Erica and Allison, and by extension Scott, about his trip to the ice skating rink with Percy when he heard his cousin walk over. He pulled up a chair, turning it to sit cowboy style, and leaned his head on his arms.

"What's up, little peeps?" He pushed up his glasses before drumming on the back of his chair.

"Percy!" Scott beamed at him and you could almost picture a tail wagging around him, "Isaac was telling us about when you two went skating! It sounded fun."

"It was," Percy grinned at his cousin, nudging his arm lightly. "We all should go next time." He shot Derek a look, "Even you, McBrooder."

Stiles let out a surprise laugh, nearly choking on his coffee, and Derek had to pat him on the back, "Even Percy thinks you brood!"

The werewolf said nothing, just rolling his eyes, and Percy seemed to take that as a 'I'll come ice skating' even though that was, obviously, the opposite of what he would've said, "Good! Then, we're all going. Sweet."

"Here you are," Nicole was holding a tray stacked with muffins, ranging from blueberry to double chocolate chunk.

Instead of having her pass them out, Stiles put her out of her misery and let her put the tray in the middle of the table, "Thanks."

"No problem. Just come over to the counter when you're finished," She gave Percy a two-finger salute before disappearing in the back to prepare more coffee for other customers.

"Toss me one," Percy nodded at them and caught a muffin Jackson threw him. He messed with the paper, smiling when he realized that the blonde gave him a blueberry one, and looked at everyone, "You all look tired."

"Yeah, it's been a rough week," Scott said, rubbing his face.

Percy's eyes narrowed at them when the McCall shifted after saying that. His eyes swept across the whole room while he didn't move an inch and his voice was low as he spoke, "You're nervous. We should go home." He stood and raised his voice slightly, "Come on, you guys look like you're about to drop. I'll pay for this. Go home."

"Uh, right," Stiles nodded in surprise, taken aback by his words. "Let's go, guys."

"What was that all about?" Nicole asked Percy once the others had exited the shop.

Percy kept his eyes on the door as he took out his wallet before turning to her, "Something's going on with them."

"They're not in trouble, are they?" She looked concerned and it made Percy smile because she had already took a liking to them.

"No," His eyes slid to the door once more. "Not at all."

* * *

"That was weird," Isaac said once they walked into the Hale house. "He sounded so serious all of a sudden."

"There was an alpha in there," Derek murmured, a hand on his chin. "When we left the cafe, I could smell the alpha."

"But Percy couldn't have known that, could he?" Stiles turned to the Hale.

"I don't know," He sighed. "He could but it seems unlikely. He just got here and you said he only talked to Deaton that one time."

"Yeah, but Percy wanted to talk to Deaton," Stiles responded. "They went in the back room."

"They could've been talking about the dog," Scott pointed out. "Besides, wouldn't he have said something?"

"Maybe," Lydia shrugged as she sat on the couch. "But we don't know how Percy works. We've only known him for a couple of days."

"He doesn't smell dangerous," Isaac mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Aw, Pup, we're not saying he's bad," Stiles ruffled his hair. "We're just saying he's mysterious."

"Oh, okay, good," Isaac nodded with a smile. "'Cause I like him."

"Me too," Erica grinned at him while the others nodded.

* * *

When the pack came back to the Stilinski household, the Lamborghini was there, parked in the driveway next to John's police cruiser. They walked up the porch steps and could hear the sheriff whistling softly in the kitchen as he cooked and Stiles couldn't help but stop because his father hadn't cooked since his mother passed away.

They walked in and saw John moving around wearing sweats and a T-shirt, like he could finally relax for once. He was talking to someone but they couldn't see anyone around. He seemed content with what he was doing, a genuine smile on his face, and he walked with an ease they had thought he'd forgotten.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski," Lydia greeted when he saw them.

"Hi, Lydia. I told you, call me John."

"He's very particular about that," A voice joined in the conversation.

They looked around, wondering where Percy could be, when John just sighed and pointed to the dining room table, "He's been there since he came home. Went upstairs, grabbed some notebooks, and went over there."

Jackson went to the table and lifted the red tablecloth, looking under. Percy was scribbling in some notebooks and drawing on a paper, looking completely focused in his task. He looked up in surprise when he saw light shine on his work and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose slightly, "Oh, hi, Jackson."

"Uh, hi. What're you working on?" He shrugged at the others and climbed under the table, sitting crisscrossed in front of the nineteen year-old.

"Well, I plan on going back to college," Percy smiled, looking proud of himself. "And I'm going to major in Greek Mythology, so I'm writing down everything I know."

"That sounds fun," He looked at the notebook. "Tell me some stuff."

So, Jackson sat there for a good three hours, content with listening to Percy tell him everything he knew about Greek history. He seemed excited enough as he pointed at a small map he drew of what he thought Olympus was like and Jackson couldn't help but smile as the nineteen year-old laughed over a joke he made about Poseidon must've been very _salty_ when he lost Athens to Athena.

"Oh, my gods," Percy wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, a large smile on his face. "That was just perfect."

"Yeah, well, I'm perfect, so..." Jackson shrugged and grinned when Percy pushed his shoulder playfully.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Let go of the awkward teenage boy before I come over there and snap your neck."_

* * *

Stiles' day has been going perfectly well up until the time he had to put some of his own hard-earned money (mowing lawns is hard) in the bank. Usually, this wouldn't bother him but, for once, Percy wanted to come outside of the house and Stiles noticed one thing about the human since he had been staying with him for the last couple days. Percy didn't go out. Ever. Percy Jackson was probably as close to a hermit as you could get. It was actually rare for him to go anywhere besides his job and Deaton's.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked when he exited the Sheriff's office.

Percy was leaning against the hood of Beaut, his Lamborghini, eating a muffin and listening to his iPod. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the human and raised an eyebrow, taking out his earbud, "Sorry, what?"

"What are you doing here?" Stiles repeated, watching as Percy locked his iPod and grabbed a coffee that was resting against the top of his car.

"John called," He tilted the drink a bit towards the building. "Said you were going to the bank and wanted to see if I could come along. I said it's whatever 'cause I'm bored and," He took a sip of his coffee, making a contented noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah. Now, I'm here. Ta da. Be amazed… Eh, I'm tired."

"I can see that," The Stilinski nodded slowly, looking at him oddly. "Well, okay."

"You have your car?" Percy swirled the cup, looking inside of it to see for more coffee.

"Nah, I rode my bike. I should have my car by Sunday."

"Cool," The nineteen year-old hopped off the car, walking to the driver's side. "Well? Put your bike in the back and hop in. I got a whole bag full of muffins and a PJ Twist with your name on it," He lifted the cup, the others name scrawled on it in pretty cursive. "Literally."

* * *

It took about twenty minutes to get to the Beacon Hill's Bank. It was a small building, probably as big as Stiles' house, and was near the edge of the town. Stiles had always hated heading there so made it a habit of going at least twice a week so his car wouldn't hate him later. The suspension was already ruined when Derek had him take it through a muddy terrain south of town.

"Want me to play some music?" Percy asked when Stiles started tapping his hands on his knees.

"Sure," Stiles grinned, about to attempt to still his hands when he realized that Percy was tapping on the steering wheel as they went. "What'cha got?"

"Here," Percy unlocked his iPod without taking his eyes off the road and handed it over. "Go on my iTunes and go on the playlist Whatever. I think you'll like it."

Stiles did as told, raising his eyebrows at the sleek, expensive device, and nearly squealed (shut up) when Olympus started playing through the speakers. "Is this their album War?"

"Uh, yeah," Percy nodded, thinking about it. "This is when Jackson is the lead singer. I have another album where he's singing more slow songs."

"Do you have an album with the others singing?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "It's Rising Sun and Lightning Streaks. What'cha going to put on?"

"I think I'll put on War."

"Nice choice."

Soon, the song, Incomplete, started playing and Jackson, the lead singer of Olympus, immediately started.

 _No one knows the walls that we've climbed, the knots we've untied, the shots that we've fired_

 _I have a lot of "friends" who want what we've made but don't know the pain, the beasts that we've slain_

 _There's a lot of sharks that swim in these waters, they came for your sons, they came for your daughters_

 _If you got a lot of heat, it just makes it hotter, the blood in this water's making us stronger_

Percy couldn't help but grin widely when he saw Stiles bobbing his head up and down to the beat and felt his own hands tapping the rhythm. He stopped, silently cursing himself, _'No, you told yourself you wouldn't do it anymore.'_

 _No one knows the walls that we've climbed, the knots we've untied, the shots that we've fired_

 _I have a lot of "friends" who want what we've made but don't know the pain, the beasts that we've slain_

 _We fight, we bleed_

 _We live, we breathe_

 _We fall beneath_

 _Incomplete_

 _We rise, we fall_

 _We chase it all_

 _We raise it up_

 _Incomplete_

When the song ended, another came and the nineteen year-old could feel a grin threaten to break his face. He always loved this song because it shocked everyone with how well Jackson could sing this. They never expected him to be able to start out a song like this and be able to keep doing that throughout the entirety of it.

"Oh, my gosh, you have Light Up The Sky!" Stiles practically squealed, squirming in his seat, "I love Jackson singing!"

"Me, too," Percy grinned over at him, almost mischievous.

 _Watch me light the sky_

 _Light up the sky_

 _Watch me light the sky_

 _Light up the sky_

 _Hands held high sweat dripping off me_

 _Light it softly, got these fakers trying to stop me_

 _This ain't a heartbeat it's a way of life_

 _Just like Holyfield and Tyson, gloves on fight night_

 _Boom here comes the hurricane monsoon_

 _Switched up, came to redecorate the room_

 _My ears are ringing from hearing the same sound_

 _So what now all of the walls just came down_

 _I blaze a trail like the rays from taillights_

 _Sound shaking the ground like earthquakes and hail might_

 _Someday I'll die but not tonight_

 _Excuse me while I light up the sky_

"We're here," Percy parked in front of the bank, snickering at the Stilinski's put-out face. "I'll let you borrow my iPod if you want one of these days."

"Really? Thanks!" Stiles hopped out of the car, practically running towards the doors, and the other human followed at a much slower pace.

Something caught Percy's eye and it made him frown. Why were there three of the same cars outside? Suddenly, his eyes widened and he picked up the pace, "Stiles, wai-"

"Don't move," A man in a ski mask growled as he pointed a gun to Stiles' head. "Or I'll blow his brains out."

Percy made a small disgusted noise, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, "Oh, my gods, what do you want?"

"Get back over there," The same man pointed his gun to some other hostages who were watching with large eyes. "Go, now."

Percy was silent for a good five seconds before he gave the man an unimpressed look, "No."

"What?" He growled, eyes narrowing behind the mask.

"What's going on?" Two more guys came from the back of the bank, two duffels in their arms.

"He's resisting," The first man said, glaring at Percy.

"Yup," The nineteen year-old agreed wholeheartedly, nodding with him while pointing at the man. "I'm totally resisting because that's my cousin's friend and I'm not going to leave him with three men, one who is currently pointing a gun at his head."

"Okay, go over there before we kill you!" The two other men said, lifting their weapons.

Percy's eyes darkened to an emerald color and his small smile fell into a scowl, face shadowing, "Okay, I gotcha. No more games." He cracked his knuckles, rolling his shoulders, "Let go of the awkward teenage boy before I come over there and snap your neck."

As the four stared off, Stiles felt shivers run down his spine. Looking at Percy, he was kind of glad he wasn't the one against him 'cause Isaac's cousin was freaking _scary_. He suddenly felt himself being pushed forward and he stumbled until Percy caught him, giving him a worried once-over. "I'm okay," He mumbled, pulling the nineteen year-old over to the other hostages, getting on their knees.

Percy scowled as he got down, almost as if the action itself pissed him off. "This is stupid," He whispered even as his eyes flickered everywhere. "Wait a second…"

"Percy?" Stiles looked at him, eyes widening at the thoughtful expression on his face, "What are you doing?"

Percy bit his lip, shushing him for a moment, "Don't move. Things are about to get hectic in three… Two… One!"

Suddenly, the nineteen year-old kicked his leg out, slamming it in one of the shooter's chest, sending him flying back, and he put his hands on Stiles' shoulder, flipping himself to stand on the other side of the hostages, standing next to the second shooter. He shot his hand out, grabbing the man by the neck and throwing him to the wall, watching as he slid to the floor in pain.

"Whoa," Stiles gaped at the other, never expecting this. He wouldn't have guessed that Percy could do this, fighting off three men and avoiding their attacks like it was second nature. When they tried to shoot at him, Percy just avoided them with flips and handstands, like he was made of jello and just defied gravity.

Percy was going to go after the first man he fought, seeing him get up, when he saw something that made his anger nearly evaporate and fear take its place. One of the shooters was aiming a gun at Stiles, revenge clearly in his eyes. "No!"

Stiles eyes were wide when he saw the man and he quickly scooted in front of a small girl who was only there with her mommy before going out to get ice cream. She didn't deserve any of this and he'd be damned if he let her get shot. He noticed Percy running towards him but shut his eyes when the shooter adjusted his grip on the gun. This was it…

Something slid in front of him and a shot rang out through the air.

* * *

 **The songs I used are Incomplete and Light Up The Sky, both by Thousand Foot Krutch. I don't own the songs so don't sue me or whatever. I'm probably going to be using different songs but mostly from TFK.**

 **Anyways, review or whatever.**

 **Ciao!**

 **-Jones**


	16. Chapter 16

" _My body… Is trying to die."_

* * *

Stiles' eyes shot open when something slid in front of him and there was a shout of pain as the gun went off. Kneeling in front of him, arms spread out, was Percy. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and there was a trickle of blood running down his chin but he still had a smirk on his face. Blood dripped behind him and Stiles couldn't stop himself from trembling. Percy… Percy took a bullet for him…

"Let's get out of here!" The shooter said, running out of the building.

"Don't make that face," Percy looked up at the human, eyes filled with pain but smile filled with happiness. "Your dad should be here soon…"

Stiles wanted to reach forward, to do something, but he could see the shooter behind Percy, arms trembling a bit, and feel the little girl gripping the back of his shirt. "Percy," He spoke, repeating the nineteen year-old's name until they made eye contact. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Oh, good 'cause," He slumped forward a bit, head resting on Stiles' shoulder. "My body… Is trying to die."

"Oh, my God," Stiles muttered, eyes widening.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but I will like to at _least_ keep as much of my blood _in_ my body as possible. Look," Percy lifted his head, glancing out the window behind Stiles. "Papa Stilinski's here."

"Did you just call my dad _Papa Stilinski_?"

"Hush, I got _shot_. I can say stuff. Lookie, he caught the guys. Go get him. I need an ambulance or something. My vision's getting fuzzy… Ish. I don't know. I think I need coffee… Or more blood… I'm thinking coffee."

Stiles gently laid Percy on the floor, smiling at the little girl's mother when she put her jacket on the floor as a pillow for the green-eyed man. He took off out the doors, nearly slipping on the tile, and almost ran into John, "Dad!"

"Stiles!" John hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay! Where's Percy?"

"He's inside! He got shot in the back!" Stiles flailed his arms, getting the medics' attention. They ran inside, intent on getting to the man.

The two Stilinskis followed them and they could hear Percy talking to the medics, voice a bit slurred.

"I'm okay… I'm… I'm okay… Hey, do I have to… Have to get a shot?" When they got closer, they could see the nineteen year-old looking at a woman with wide green eyes, "I don' like needles…"

"No, Sweetie," The woman smiled gently, cupping the boy's face with her hand. Her brown hair fell a bit from her bun and it seemed to catch Percy's attention. She giggled softly when he tugged on it, gently grabbing his hand, "You're going to be okay, Honey. We're going to help you. I'm here."

Percy's eyes clouded over as one of the men took the time to inject him with something and he smiled sleepily, "M'kay, Mom…"

The woman's eyes widened and her smile faded a bit, turning sad, "Oh, poor thing… I look like his mother…"

Stiles walked closer, studying the medic. So, this was what Percy's mother looked like? He filed it away to remember later. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes," She got up, letting the others take care of the green-eyed boy. "From what I can tell, nothing serious was hit. We're going to run more scans to see if there's any problems before extracting the bullet."

"Okay," Stiles nodded, accepting the information. "Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. You were very brave…"

"Stiles," He supplied.

"Paige. You did well today, Stiles. We'll take care of your friend."

John walked over when he was finished speaking with the mother of the little girl, "People are telling me that Percy attacked the shooters."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded and he could feel his legs trembling as the whole day (it was only morning!) caught up with him. "He- He got shot for me. He saved my life."

John could feel his own hands shaking as he pulled his son in for another hug, "Well, I will, obviously, have to thank him. What would I do without you?"

And, finally, Stiles allowed himself to cry.

"Stiles!" The pack ran towards the Stilinski, nearly barreling into the teen, "Are you okay?!"

"Guy, guys, I'm fine," Stiles gave them a small smile, eyes still red from crying. "Percy got shot…"

"What?!" Isaac's eyes turned wide and tears lined them, "Is he… Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, the doctors are taking care of him," The human nodded at the beta, who relaxed a bit.

"Dude, what _happened_?" Scott looked shaken, looking at his friend like he was going to disappear any moment, "You were just going to the bank…"

"We- We were just going to put my money in my account when those guys came. Percy had ran in and- and he must've noticed something outside 'cause he looked… Scared.." Stiles took a shaky breath, "And then he threatened to snap this guy's neck when he pointed a gun at my head and then he totally pummeled the other two and it was awesome."

"Wait, these guys had guns," Lydia started.

"Uh huh."

"And Percy _still_ managed to beat them up?"

"Yup."

"Wow," Allison whistled lowly, eyebrows raised. "Must've been incredible…"

"Mr. Stilinski?"

The pack looked over to see a doctor speaking to John and Stiles scrambled over, nearly falling flat on his face, "Is this about Percy?! Is he okay?! Oh, God, is he dead?"

"He's fine," The doctor assured the teen, a small smile making its way on his face. "In fact, I'd say he's healing up surprisingly nicely. We moved him to another room so, if you'd follow me?"

The pack looked at each other before following the Stilinskis, all wanting to see Isaac's cousin. They were led down a couple of halls before stopping in front of 221B. "Mr. Jackson?" The doctor knocked lightly on the door before walking inside.

Percy was lying on his stomach, head resting on the pillow. His arms were under it and his eyes were closed, like he was asleep, but they snapped open the moment they walked into the room. He lifted his head slightly, eyes half-lidded, "Well, this is a surprise. So many people came to see me."

"Percy!" Isaac ran forward, looking his cousin over, "Oh, my gosh, I'm so so glad you're okay!"

"You and me both, Kid," Percy said with a smile. "Now that you guys know I'm okay and not dead, I'm going to-" He cut himself off with a yawn, "-Take a nap. G'night."

"Wow," Scott looked at the nineteen year-old. "He's already asleep-"

"Shh," Percy's hand had snapped out to the side, covering the McCall's mouth. "Sleeping."


	17. Chapter 17

_"Hey, getting shot does that to you."_

* * *

The doctors told Percy that he had to stay overnight and the nineteen year-old chose to sleep the entire time. He only woke when there was food or medicine, and he was awake barely then, too. It seemed like he just wanted to sleep for hours and the doctors informed everyone that it was just his body trying to heal itself better. They had also told them to not take anything Percy says seriously, that it was only the pain medicine talking. Still, Stiles couldn't help but try and have a conversation with the man, to see what he'd say. He wanted someone's opinion on his problems (the supernatural kind) and figured it was best to ask someone who wouldn't remember in the morning.

"Percy?" He knocked lightly on the door, peering inside. The nineteen year-old was sitting up in bed, back not really touching his pillows, and he was flipping through channels so fast that Stiles wasn't even sure he was actually looking at the television.

"Mm?" It took the other a good three seconds before he blinked and looked over at the Stilinski, "Stiles? Come in."

"Sorry to bother you," The brunette didn't know why he was so nervous to talk to Percy. Maybe it was because he was going to finally speak to someone about the secret which he kept for a good three months now or that there could be a chance that Percy remembers what he tells him. The doctors said it wasn't likely, they had to use a lot for the nineteen year-old's body to even register the medicine, but Stiles was still hesitant.

"Nah, it's fiiiine," Percy drawled and giggled when he heard himself. "You seem upset," He waved his hand, the one free from a remote, beside his bed. "Sit, stand, whatever. What's up?"

"Um, okay," Stiles made his way towards the other, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "So, this might sound crazy… No, it will. This is definitely crazy."

"Oo," Percy dropped the remote on his lap, clapping his hands excitedly. "Story time. Go, go!"

"Okay," Stiles couldn't help but grin slightly at the other's wide eyes. "So, Scott, Isaac, Derek, Erica, and Boyd are werewolves."

Percy was silent for five seconds before whispering, "I _knew_ Scott was part puppy. I _knew_ it."

Stiles let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth. He just _had_ to tell Scott later. "'Kay, well, there's this alpha pack and-"

"Alpha as in big werewolves in one group with no betas and omegas?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded in surprise before continuing when Percy made a ' _proceed' gesture. "Well, there's this alpha pack around and everyone wants me to do my research and find where the alphas are and keep up my studies and make sure my dad doesn't find out and-"_

"Stiles," Percy looked at him, a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. "What do you really want to say?"

"Um…" He took a steadying breath, trying to get his sudden nerves under control, "Percy… When the- When the weight of the world rests on your shoulders… What do you do?"

Suddenly, it was like Stiles was looking at someone completely different. Percy's smile faded slightly to something small and sad and his eyes drifted towards the window for a moment before he looked over at the teenager with a sharp look, "Plant your feet and try not to shrug."

"But… That doesn't-"

"Make any sense?" Percy grabbed the remote from his lap, flipping through some channels before putting it on mute, "I think it makes perfect sense. You have to be strong because people are depending on you, Stiles Stilinski. You have to be the strong one. Be the hero when no one else can."

 _'Be the hero when no one else can…'_ "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

And then, it was like Percy's eyes weren't as cloudy from medicine as sea-green pierced Stiles' amber eyes, "I am."

* * *

The next morning when the sheriff and Stiles came to pick up Percy from the hospital, the nineteen year-old was sitting up in bed with a sketchbook in hand. He was humming along to a song playing from his phone and Stiles grinned when he realized it was one of Olympus' songs. Percy looked up from the book, closing it softly as they neared, "Time to go?" He took out his earbuds and hopped off his bed like he wasn't shot in the back just yesterday.

"Yeah," John nodded, letting the nineteen year-old pass by him.

"Man," Percy stretched his arms over his head. "This is the last time I ever go outside."

Stiles could see where the other got shot through his thin white shirt but it already looked like a scar. There were no bandages and the wound already looked like it was closed up. Huh, interesting..."So, Percy," He caught up with the other, smiling slightly, albeit nervously. "Do you, uh, remember our conversation last night?"

"Dude," Percy snorted, shaking his head. "I can't even remember if I used the _bathroom._ Why, was it important?"

"Nope," Stiles shook his head. "It was nothing," He looked over at his father, completely missing Percy's thoughtful gaze and the small upturn of his lips.

As the nineteen year-old watched the father and son duo interact, he felt like texting someone to pass the time. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before he reached Superman.

 **I got shot.**

 **Superman:** ' _ **I'm not surprised. I expected it sooner.'**_

 **Rude.**

 **Superman:** ' _ **What was it this time?'**_

 **Bank robbery.**

 **Superman:** ' _ **You have the worst luck.'**_

 **I know.**

 **Superman:** ' _ **Of all time.'**_

 **It's a gift.**

Percy looked up when they came to the sheriff's car and typed another quick text.

 **Hey, I gtg. Tell Pipes I said hey.**

 **Superman:** ' _ **Will do. Try not to get shot this week.'**_

 **No promises.**

"Oh, my gods," Percy flopped on the couch, grabbing the throw blanket and placing it on top of himself. "Home sweet home. I'm going to take a nap now."

"No, you're not," Stiles pushed him off the couch, smirking when the other released an undignified squawk. "You're going to eat something and then you're going to call your job and tell them you're okay and alive."

"But…" Percy pouted for a second before nodding, "Fiine."

"I swear, you've became more childish now," The younger Stilinski rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Hey, getting shot does that to you."


	18. Chapter 18

_"I'll have you know that its been, like, three years since I went bowling. Ish."_

* * *

When Jackson walked into the Stilinski household, intent on delivering some message to Stiles from his alpha, he was not expecting the war-zone of a kitchen.

This time, it wasn't Percy's fault.

First, the mess started from the entry way. That was one clue that it wasn't Percy. The nineteen year-old made a mess, sure, but he, at least, manages to keep said mess contained. This… Was not contained. Flour trickled from the hallway too, along with the occasional raw egg splattered on the ground. The walls would have looked like a horror movie if the sugary hand prints were red and not a cheerful brown.

Jackson carefully stepped over a mound of… Something… And proceeded towards the kitchen. There, standing in the middle of a flour-egg-dough-sugar mess was Stiles and Percy. Stiles was turning red from obvious embarrassment, clutching his dirty apron tightly while he stood next to an open blender and mixing bowl. Percy was howling in laughter next to him, clutching his stomach as he wiped away crocodile tears from his eyes. His face glowed with mirth and he patted the Stilinski's shoulder with a shaky hand, falling back into laughter when a cloud of flour puffed up from that.

"Uh…"

"Jackson!" Percy spun around to see him, smiling widely with red cheeks. "Dude, come here," He grabbed the Whittemore's arm, ignoring his protests that there was 'flower getting on my jacket!' "I'm teaching Stiles how to make cookies my way."

"Your way…" Jackson stopped struggling, allowing Percy to tug him by the wrist inside the kitchen, "Is this?"

"No," Percy shook his head, grinning at the blonde. "This is just the result of… Uh… Miscommunication."

"You don't say…" Jackson looked at Stiles, who was attempting to clean part of the counter only to have more flour take up the previous one's place. "How did this even happen?"

"It was an accident, really," Percy waved his hand in the air when it appeared Stiles wasn't going to offer an answer. "I accidently left the top off the blender when making milkshakes and Stiles put the mixer on the highest setting. Nothing major."

"There's flour at the front door," Was all Jackson replied with.

"So I have a bit of cleaning to do," The nineteen year-old shrugged. "Big deal. I'll start on it now."

Jackson walked over to a closet, grabbing a broom and threw another to Percy, "I'll help."

"Awesome," Percy caught it, a Cheshire grin making its way on his face. He turned to Stiles, raising an eyebrow even though the teen's back was turned to him.

The brunette stiffened, like he could feel his gaze, and sighed, "Yeah, okay, I'll help, too."

There was a lull of silence before Jackson asked, "So… Did you manage to make any cookies?"

"Um, yeah," Percy reached forward over a counter, picking up a small cookie. "They turned out great."

"Oo," Jackson went to grab some when Stiles smacked his hand. "No, they're for the pa- others." They glanced at Percy, who was humming a song as he swept up flour into a mountain. He didn't seem to react to the slip-up, only managing to, somehow, nearly trip over the broom he was holding as he reached for a wet rag.

"What?" He looked over at them with a raised eyebrow, like he didn't just nearly brain himself on the counter (like Jackson actually expected Stiles to do).

"Nothing, nothing," Jackson hummed, sweeping more flour into the mountain Percy started.

"When I move out," Percy flipped the broom in his hand, leaning it against the counter. "Should I have a big house or a small house?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged, moving to clean the stove. "Depends on how many people come over or whatever and if you plan on having any guest rooms."

"Hmm," Percy nodded, leaning back to reveal a clean counter that was definitely dirty just a few seconds ago. Now, it was dripping with bits of water. "Big it is. I think I'll have two bedrooms and… Four guest rooms and a loft."

"Uh, do you have the money for that?" The Stilinski sputtered.

Percy just raised an eyebrow, looking outside at his car before looking at the brunette, "Yeah."

* * *

By the time the kitchen was clean, it was twelve and the three were itching to get out and do something. They sat at the bar in the kitchen, twirling around in the cushiony stools, debating on what they should do. Well, Stiles and Percy were spinning. Jackson was just watching them with his arm rested on the counter, hand supporting his cheek, with amusement.

"We should totally go bowling," Stiles said, stopping abruptly.

Almost at the same time, Percy and Jackson started making up excuses. Usually, the Whittemore would but he liked going with everyone, it made it more fun. He didn't want to go now because it was too noisy and full of people who thought everything was a challenge and Percy didn't want to go because… Well, Percy was just lazy.

"But that means I have to get up," Percy whined, putting his chin on the counter.

"Oh, come on," Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone. "I'm calling the pack, see if they wanna go."

Jackson perked up, "If they go, I'll go."

"Awesome. Derek says they want to go," The Stilinski gave Percy a smug look, his amusement only intensifying when he received a high-pitched whine in response from the nineteen year-old.

"Get up," Jackson nudged Percy's side and watched with wide eyes as the other just allowed himself to slump on the floor like a rag doll. "Seriously? Don't make me pick you up."

"Bleh," Percy stuck his tongue out at the blonde, flattening himself on the floor.

"Yeah, no," Jackson grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up. He was surprised by how light the raven-haired man was. It was like he wasn't even there. He held him like that, the nineteen year-old limp in his arms.

"Drama queen," Stiles muttered, grabbing his wallet and red hoodie.

Jackson just snatched the keys to his Porsche from next to the door, letting Stiles get in the back before putting a pouting Percy in the passenger seat. "Come on, don't be like that. You'll have fun."

"This is kidnapping," Percy grumbled but put on his seat-belt. "I want my lawyer."

"You have a lawyer?" Stiles asked, leaning in between the two front seats.

"Well, no, but I can get one."

"Mmhm…"

"Shut up, Stiles."

* * *

"I'll have you know," Percy said as he laced up his shoes. "That its been, like, three years since I went bowling. Ish."

"You'll be fine," Isaac smiled at his cousin, nudging his shoulder. "Scott's not really good either."

"Hey!" The McCall shouted from where he was at the vending machines.

"Thanks, Iz," Percy ruffled the blonde's hair, smiling at him. "That actually makes me feel better."

Isaac beamed at the nickname, turning to Derek and asking for it on the scoreboard.

"Oo, I wanna pick Scott's," Stiles smirked, walking over. "Put Tater tot."

"Stiles is Batman," Erica declared, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Boyd's B-Dog," Jackson grinned when Boyd gave him a look. "And Lydia is Lyds."

"Jackson is Jax," Percy piped up, adding his own bit.

"Erica is Danger," Isaac said quietly, a smile on his face.

"Percy's PB&J," Scott added, nearly falling face first when he ran over.

"Seriously?" Percy looked over at the McCall, who grinned cheekily in return. "Danny's Dimples."

"Derek's Sourwolf," Stiles declared with a smirk when it looked like the nineteen year-old wasn't paying attention to them as he messed with Scott.

The Hale rolled his eyes but added it. He looked at the teens when they were all added, "Get your bowling balls so we can start."


	19. Chapter 19

" _How did a pair of troublemakers like you two manage to get a job here?"_

* * *

"Oh, my gods."

Derek turned when he heard that for the third time and saw Percy standing with his arms crossed in front of a row of bowling balls, scowling down at them. He didn't think he could do anything more than a frown but he was wrong. "What?" He walked over and realized the man was staring at the sixteen pound ones, "The lighter ones are over there." He pointed off to the side where Stiles and Danny was.

"That's not it," Percy sighed, leaning forward and grabbing a bowling ball. He lifted it over his hand before dropping his arms down, swinging it around like it was a paper weight, "They're all too light."

"Oh," Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. To be able to swing a sixteen pound ball was impressive for a human, especially since he was still doing it without realizing it. "You should go to the front counter. Maybe they'll have something better for you."

"Okie dokie," Percy put the bowling ball back, the object making a ' _clank'_ sound on the rack, and went over to the other teenagers, who were placing their bowling balls on the ramp to start the game. "I'm going to the front counter, anyone wanna come with?"

"Oo, us!" Stiles and Scott raised their hands like children, broad grins on their faces. Isaac looked like he wanted to but he was busy keeping Erica from killing a child who decided she was a jungle gym.

"Alrighty," They went to the desk where two men, twin brothers, were trying to deal with a group of fifteen. "Wait a second…" The nineteen year-old slowed to a stop, eyes wide.

"Percy?" Scott looked back at him, tilting his head, "What's up? You okay?" He was suddenly surprised when Percy's frown turned into a full-blown grin.

"Yeah, yeah," He nodded before running forward, jumping up to sit on the counter (much to Stiles and Scott's surprise). "How did a pair of troublemakers like you two manage to get a job here?"

The two brothers that working at the bowling alley visibly stiffened, giving a young girl her shoes before turning around. Their mouths were agape, eyes blown wide, and they seemed to be in shock, "P-Pe-Percy?"

The nineteen year-old gave a mock bow from where he sat, a lopsided grin on his face, "The one and only."

There was a beat of silence before the brothers broke out into smiles, "PERCY!"

Percy gave a muffled shout of surprise (something Stiles didn't think he ever did) when they dragged him into a hug. He seemed to tense for a moment before he hugged them back, leaning his forehead between their shoulders, hands pushing their backs so they were closer to him, "Damn, it's good to see you guys."

"Uh," Stiles looked at the three. "You know these guys?"

Percy nodded before his eyes flickered to their name tags. They just said 'Stoll #1' and 'Stoll #2'. "Oh, yeah, this is Connor and Travis. We went to the same summer camp in New York."

The twins grinned before looking at Percy, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I need a new bowling ball and my wallet back."

They gave identical pouts before handing over the leather wallet, "Aw, you're no fun!"

"We have a bowling ball just for you, Perce," Travis grinned, pointing towards the back room. He led Percy, Stiles, and Scott over, unlocking the door to reveal four different colored bowling balls. There was one pitch black, a golden one, a sky blue, and a sea-green.

"These are pretty," Scott marveled, looking at all of them.

Stiles went over to the green one, noticing it matched Percy's eyes, "I'm guessing this one's yours." He went to lift it up and went wide-eyed when it didn't budge, "Holy- Oh, my- This thing is _heavy._ "

"Really?" Percy bounded over, looking at it before bending down and scooping it up. He smiled at it, admiring all the hidden colors and missing Stiles' face. "Who made this?"

"Leo," Connor answered, shrugging his shoulders. "He said that it would be funny to use them the next time all of us go bowling. Well, he said that three years ago before- Well, you know."

"Yeah," The nineteen year-old's voice turned soft as he turned the bowling ball in his hands before he turned to the teenagers waiting for him. "Come on, let's go before Derek has an aneurysm from us taking too long."

"'Kay," Scott grabbed Stiles' arm, dragging him to the pack after thanking Connor and Travis.

"Percy," Travis grabbed the man's arm before he could leave. He snatched back his hand like it was on fire and cleared his throat, "We're planning on going to camp in January. You should come."

The man bit his lip, tilting his head as he thought, "I don't know, guys…"

"Come _on,_ Percy, it's been three _years._ Besides, Frank and Hazel are bringing Emily and you know she adores her 'Unca Perce'."

"I just-" He ran a hand through his dark hair, "Look, I'll think about it, okay? Just… I gotta go now. It was nice seeing you guys."

"Yeah," The twins waved before watching the man walk out. Connor turned to his brother with a sigh, "Sometimes… I wish things turned out differently."

"You and me both, Brother. You and me both…"

* * *

Percy sat criss-crossed on one of the chairs as he watched the others compare scores, leaning over occasionally to steal some of Boyd's fries. He waited for his turn and listened to the songs floating in the air that varied from Metallica to Mozart. "Hey, Isaac," He called once his cousin scored a spare. "Why don't you go pick a song? If I hear another Taylor Swift song, I think I'll go crazy."

"Okay," The Lahey grinned, going over to the juke box filled with modern songs as well as ones from years ago.

Just as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he was startled when a voice started floating through the speakers, his surprise nearly causing himself to fall off his chair, "What the _hell?_ "

Boyd raised an eyebrow, catching the words, "What? It's just Olympus."

"I know, it's just-" He ran a hand through his hair, teeth snapped shut together, "Wasn't expecting it. Wow, I haven't heard this song in forever…"

 _People used to tell me that I'm on my own_

 _They said I'd never make a distance on this microphone_

 _'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song_

 _I said thanks for the push, 'cause you all were wrong  
_

Lydia and Erica looked at each other before grinning when they saw the man humming along, fingers tapping on his thighs perfectly with the beat of the drums. "Hey, Percy," Lydia started, smiling when the man glanced at her. "There's this place that's holding a karaoke contest. Winner gets five hundred dollars. We're all planning to try it out. You should to-"

"Lydia, I'm rich, I don't need five hundred dollars. Besides, I know what you're doing. I'm not going to sing. I'm done," He got up when it was his turn to bowl, ignoring the girls' put-out looks.

* * *

 **The song lyrics used up above was from the song Down by Thousand Foot Krutch. I do not own the song.**

 **Feel free to leave prompts, whether it pertains to this story or not.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **-Jones**


	20. Chapter 20

" _My name is Perseus Jackson, Derek Hale, and I'm the reason you and your pack of teenagers are still alive so I suggest you let go of me before I get angry."_

* * *

"I thought you said you haven't been bowling in three years!" Stiles shouted as he flailed his arms, frowning when he noticed Percy's amused smile.

"I haven't," The man responded, sitting criss-crossed in one of the booths at a diner the teenagers and Derek had decided to go to. "But it's pretty easy to pick up…" His gaze slid to Scott, "For me at least."

"Hey!" The McCall yelped once he realized who the nineteen year-old was talking about, earning a laugh from everyone, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

Percy rolled his eyes at the boy, giving him a patronizing smile to show him that, yeah, he knew he wasn't that bad… He was worse. Percy could be _that_ expressive. "Anyways, I hear there's this karaoke thing going on," He grinned at the teenagers, who shifted nervously under his intense green gaze. "And a little birdie told me you guys are join' in on all the fun."

"Oh, God," Isaac buried his head in his hands. "Who told you?"

Percy shrugged and jabbed a thumb at the strawberry-blonde two seats down, "Lydia."

"Lydia!" Jackson looked scandalized and the nineteen year-old gave a mock pout.

"Aw, I'm hurt, Jackie. You didn't want me to hear your, I'm sure, beautiful voice? Pain, in my heart."

"Okay, don't ever call me that again," Jackson said, holding up a hand. "And you'll live."

"Boo," Percy threw a fry at him and it bounced harmlessly off his chest. "You don't love me!"

Derek sighed like he was wondering how his life even became like this. He thanked a waitress when she refilled his coke glass and nearly snorted when she gave him a pitying look. "Can you just eat your food."

"Derek!" Percy gave him wide, doe eyes, "We're having a relationship crisis and you're going on about _food!_ How inconsiderate of you!"

"One, you and Jackson aren't dating-"

"Although, I wouldn't mind seeing that," Lydia muttered to herself, grinning at the boys' looks.

"And two, you're the one that was complaining you were hungry."

"I'm a growing boy," Percy retaliated, popping a fry in his mouth.

"Really?" Boyd gave him an amused smile, "You told me you stopped growing at sixteen."

Percy gaped at him, "B-Dog! I thought you were on my side!"

"Not if you continue to call me that," The teenager responded with a pointed look, earning a nod from the other.

Derek sighed once again- he figured he'd be doing that a lot- and took to looking around at his pack. Stiles was stuffing his face with curly fries, looking like a chipmunk, while the girls chatted quietly with each other about a clothes brand. Jackson had turned his attention to Danny, starting up a conversation about Lacrosse, and Boyd and Isaac were looking at the dessert menu.

When he looked at the last figure, he noticed Percy staring straight at him with his unnerving green eyes. The man was holding his small bowl of applesauce, absentmindedly stirring it with his plastic spoon, but didn't seem to want to eat any. He raised an eyebrow when they made eye-contact and he tilted his head like he was contemplating something. His green eyes flickered to something over Derek's shoulder and they widened.

Derek hissed when Percy's leg suddenly shot out, his steel-toed boot slamming into his shin, "What?"

Percy didn't speak but his gaze turned into a pointed glare as he glanced at something over Derek's shoulder again. He casually lifted his left hand, bringing it to the side of his head like he was going to brush his hair back. He made a gesture with it, straightening his fingers and bringing them down like an exaggerated wave.

Derek stiffened when he realized what the man was trying to say. That gesture, one seeming small and insignificant, just told him that, over his shoulder, a dog was in the diner. And, it wasn't just any dog- it was an Alpha. "We should head out," The man motioned for the werewolves to move and watched as they got up without question. Stiles gave him a look, telling him that they'd talk about this later, but Derek had someone more important to speak to.

Percy walked next to the werewolf, stride calm and steady. He didn't look over at him, didn't look at any of the teenagers, and kept his gaze set on his surroundings. It occurred to Derek then that this man, the nineteen year-old enigma with the intense gaze of a man far older than he, was not just some human related to someone in his pack. He was a man that held sorrow in his heart, whose lips wielded muted cries, but still stood tall like a warrior who was not done with his hundred year battle yet was already so broken down and done.

"Later," The man whispered, the word sounding so loud to Derek's ears even as no heads turned at the sound.

* * *

The teenagers had ran into the Hale house, following Stiles when the brunette offered to attempt to make the blue cookies he and Percy had worked on. Derek and said nineteen year-old stayed on the porch, not bothering to enter the household. The alpha gave him a look and the man nodded, turning on his heel and walking off down a dirt path into the dense forest of the Hale property.

Derek followed, easily catching up and matching his stride. He waited until they were a ways away, where the werewolves inside his home could not hear if they wished to speak. Soon, they strolled to a stop and Derek reached his arm out, grabbing the nineteen year-old by the neck and slamming him harshly against the trunk of a large tree, "Alright, who are you exactly?"

And Percy simply smiled, a gesture so small yet seemed to show the werewolf that he was not something natural, that his strength would do nothing to hold him back- from what, the Hale was unsure, "My name is Perseus Jackson, Derek Hale, and I'm the reason you and your pack of teenagers are still alive so I suggest you let go of me before I get angry."


	21. Chapter 21

_"Call it a, ah, favor to a friend."_

* * *

The two men stared at each other for a moment, sea-green crashing against forest-green, and Derek could tell, just by looking at the person in front of him, that he was outmatched. This man, Perseus Jackson, was something different than Derek. He was tall, a good 6'0, and held himself like a man commanding an army. His gaze was steady, unwavering, and, for a split second, the werewolf wanted to look away.

"Thank you," Percy said, all calm, as he was slwly released by the Hale. He smoothed out his shirt, rolling his shoulders a bit, but never moving away from the werewolf. "Now, speak. I'm sure you have some things to say, Derek Hale."

Derek couldn't help but shiver when he said his name because it held so much _power_ and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so intimidated by someone, "What are you?"

Percy's lip twitched up into a smile, like he found the question amusing, "I'm human." He tilted his head, "Well, partly."

"What do you mean?" Derek narrowed his eyes, pushing his fear to the back of his mind in favor of focusing on protecting his pack should this man be a threat.

"Look," Percy frowned momentarily, looking out to his right at where the pack was. "All you need to know is that, if I was going to kill your merry band of misfit puppies, I would have already. So, can we _please_ get back to the house before Stiles causes a fire?"

Derek was silent for a moment, listening to the man's heart, before he nodded, "Alright."

"Good," Percy walked a few steps before he stopped and looked back. "Oh, and, Derek? Don't tell them I know their werewolves. Call it a, ah, favor to a friend."

* * *

The house was still in one piece, thankfully, and Percy skipped inside like he and Derek didn't just have a serious conversation in the woods. He casually walked into the kitchen, easily scooping up the bottle in Stiles' hand, "Ah, ah, this is vinegar, dear child of mine. Der, where's the vegetable oil?" He smiled at the Stilinski when he let him take over and the man zoomed around the kitchen, preparing another batch while waiting for the Hale to speak.

"Don't call me that," The alpha growled. "Cabinet over the stove. What do you prefer to eat for dinner?"

"I don't know, spaghetti's good. Maybe lasagna. Who knows, Alfredo?"

There was a beat of silence before Erica gave him a deadpanned stare, "You like pasta?"

Percy shot her a grin, eyes twinkling, "I'm just making cookies."

Scott slung an arm around the man's shoulder and tried not to make any sudden movements when he stiffened, giving him time to relax under his touch, "Well, you're in luck 'cause Stiles makes the best spaghetti. Ever."

"Well," The nineteen year-old seemed to take a small breath and his unease went away like a wave in the ocean. He looked at the Stilinski, who was keeping Erica and Isaac away from the cookie dough, "You'll have to make some tomorrow."

"Don't you have work?" Stiles teased, giving a large smile when the other's eyes widened.

"I do have a thing called lunch," Percy pouted but grinned at Jackson when he nudged his arm. When no one was looking, he winked and handed the blonde some blue cookie dough. Jackson gave him a wolfish grin (no pun intended) and popped it in his mouth.

"Fine," Stiles rolled his eyes, absentmindedly smacking Boyd's hand away from the pink bowl on the counter.

"Percy, do you have a KiK?" Isaac asked as he played with his phone.

Percy casted him a suspicious look, answering slowly and hesitantly, "...Yeah…"

"What's your name?"

"...Consulting Cannibal…"

There was a beat of silence as everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" He shrugged, flicking a bit of cookie dough off the counter and over at Jackson, "I was eating steak when I made it."

Jackson grinned slyly, "Was it medium-rare?"

Percy nodded seriously, "Extra bloody."

"Aand we're done here," Stiles pushed them apart, looking a bit disturbed.

Jackson and Percy looked at Stiles before looking at each other, small giggles escaping their mouths. Their laughter grew to chuckles before turning into full-blown laughter. They were leaning on each other, crocodile tears coming from their eyes, and Stiles was suddenly struck with how _different_ they looked. They were about the same height, yes, but Jackson and Percy were like day and night with their hair colors. They looked like people you wouldn't expect to be friends from first glance.

The oven beeped and Percy gently pushed Jackson and Scott away, moving to put the trays inside. Once it was closed, he moved around the bar to sit on a stool, spinning around. Suddenly, he gasped, flailing his arms, and would have fallen over had Derek hadn't reached forward and caught him, "Oh, my gods…"

"What?" The alpha looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Christmas is in five days…"

There was a beat of silence before Stiles flailed his arms, making an odd choking sound in the back of his throat. Isaac looked like a deer caught in headlights, looking ready to pass out as realization caught up with him. The others were clearly excited, though there was a small frown on Jackson's lips.

"Shit," Everyone said as one.

* * *

Percy sat on his bed, writing in a small notebook, listening to his iPod. It seemed that, even after all this time, he couldn't let go of the past. The music, the words sung softly and strongly, with emotion amplified with a electric guitar held with careful hands, always brought him back, reminded him of the good that was woven in the past, of the smiles and laughs mixed inside the tears and cries.

He sighed before looking down when his phone went off. It was a message from Stiles, a picture. It looked like the flyer for that karaoke contest Lydia and Erica were talking about. It was Saturday, this week, and anyone could join. There was the five hundred dollars listed at the bottom, though the flyer told everyone to have fun, that this was also for families to enjoy each other's presence.

Percy was lucky it was Monday and Stiles and John were out of the house because, once he was done reading what was in the picture, he hurled his phone against his bedroom wall, cracking the glass. "I'm done!" He huffed, flopping back on his bed, using his arm to cover his eyes, "I'm done…" He sighed again, getting up to grab his phone. He looked down at the screen and blinked, tilting his head, because, to him, it made the image of angel wings and a halo.

Suddenly, his lips tilting up, forming a beautiful smile, "Or… Maybe not."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait.**

 **If you have any questions or requests for this story, message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**

 **With that being said, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Happy holidays to everyone and know that you're loved and appreciated. It's 2017 and you've made it this far.**

 **-Jones**


	22. Chapter 22

" _Oh, come_ _on_ _! How is that even_ _possible_ _?!"_

* * *

Percy was going to kill Lydia.

Really.

She thought she was being slick and that her plan was working but it wasn't.

And she was killing trees.

Percy growled softly as he ripped a paper from where it was taped on his clothes in his closet. He glared angrily at it, frowning at the flyer for the singing competition, and crumbled it into a ball. He tossed it behind his back, not caring where it ended up, and proceeded to grab his clothes.

"What's up with you?" John asked around a bite of pancakes when the nineteen year-old came downstairs. Stiles had already left for school, leaving some food for Percy.

"Nothing," Percy sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "Lydia's just bothering me…"

"Oh, speaking of her," He looked around before spotting a paper and handing it to him. "She wanted me to give this to you."

Percy grabbed it and scowled at the bright yellow flyer. He ripped it in half, ignoring John's questioning, and went to get breakfast, "Really, she can't leave me alone about this stupid singing thing. I don't know how many times I have to tell her _no._ I mean, do I have to say it in another language?"

"Oh. that thing on Saturday?" John wondered, sipping some orange juice, "Yeah, Stiles told me about that. Seems like everyone's doing it."

"Well, I'm not."

* * *

"Seriously?!" Percy had stuck his hands in his apron, waiting for Nicole to open the cafe, and found _another_ yellow paper. How had Lydia _put_ it here? He left his apron in the cafe!

"Just do the stupid competition, PJ," Nicole rolled her eyes, swinging the cafe's keys on her finger. "Seriously, she's just going to keep putting those everywhere. Next thing you know, you'll find them in your underwear."

"No," Percy shook his head, his grip tightening on the paper. "I won't. Besides she wouldn't go as far as putting it in my underwear."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you…"

* * *

"I really hate when Nicole's right…"

* * *

Percy hummed softly to himself as he got out ingredients to make himself some mashed potatoes. Okay, it was really just boxed mashed potatoes but it was something. When he started pouring the contents out, a small folded paper fell out and he threw the box across the room with a startled scream, "Oh, gods, it's _everywhere!_ "

* * *

Scott came by Wednesday with a blueberry pie to share with Stiles and Percy and the nineteen year-old felt himself relax when the McCall told him that Lydia, in no way, came near the pie at all. They each cut their own pieces, placing them on plates, and got some milk. When they settled on the couch to watch a movie, Percy stabbed his fork in his slice and frowned when it met something besides the bottom of his plate. When he moved the piece, he released a high-pitched scream, startling Scott, when he saw the yellow paper.

" _No!"_

* * *

"You're being childish," Nicole rolled her eyes as she handed Percy his apron. He had her hold on to it for him so that Lydia wouldn't be able to get to it.

"Nickie, she put it in my _mashed potatoes!_ I didn't even know I _wanted_ mashed potatoes that day!"

"PJ," She tossed him the brown fabric, smiling with satisfactory when it hit his face. "Just _do it._ It won't kill you to just do it."

"Yes, it will."

"Okay, what part will?"

"That part when people realize I _can't sing!_ "

"That's a lie. Look, just go have some coffee or whatever. It's time to open."

Percy nodded with a small pout and grabbed a styrofoam cup. When he turned on the machine, he watched with wide eyes as a yellow coffee-stained paper came out.

Nicole gave a vicious smile when she heard Percy scream and sent out a text to someone, finally unlocking the cafe doors.

" _Oh, come_ _on_ _! How is that even_ _possible_ _?!"_

* * *

Friday came around and the pack was in the Hale house relaxing when they heard the Lamborghini roll up. They looked at each other, wondering why Percy would be here. They could feel his annoyance and anger as he marched up the dirt path to the porch.

Percy slammed open the door, making the werewolves flinch, and scanned the room until he spotted Lydia leaning against the wall by the couches. He stalked over to her, ignoring everyone's questioning, and sneered at her.

"Percy, what-"

Said nineteen year-old slammed his hand next to her head, using his other to hold up a yellow paper. His face was probably two inches from hers and he gave her a smirk, eyes showing annoyance with a hint of… Amusement? "Alright, Martin, you win. I'll join the stupid karaoke contest."

Lydia gulped when his gaze intensified and she could feel heat rushing to her face, "G-Good. B-Be at the place at four sharp. Stiles made spaghetti."

"Great," Percy backed away with a small smile, folding up the paper innocently. "I'll be there."

* * *

"Maybe he bailed."

"He didn't _bail_ , Stiles," Lydia snapped as she adjusted her pink dress. "He's probably just running late."

"It's four fifteen, Lyds," The brunette pointed out, shaking his phone in his hand for emphasis. "He's not coming."

The pack had come at the small restaurant/bar at 3:30 for parking. They called Percy, letting him know they were there early, but the man hadn't answered and they went straight to voicemail.

" _Whoops, sorry, you've missed a call from someone who could care less. Call back never! Ciao."_

Now, it was coming close to 4:20 and Percy was nowhere in sight. Sure, there were a lot of people here to see the contest but they would have at least heard the man's Lamborghini, right?

Suddenly, there was a sudden bout of chatter as the doors opened. Percy strolled in, looking around, and the pack gaped because _damn_ he looked good! Jackson watched as the man came closer, a cocky smirk on his face, and studied him.

Percy was wearing black leather pants, ones that hugged his legs, and a white button-up with a black leather jacket. On his black converse boots, shimmering in the dim lights, was sea-green tridents. He twirled his car keys around his fingers, chewing gum like he was already bored here. He gave one woman a charming smile and chuckled a bit when two of her friends had to catch her when she fainted.

"Hey, Percy," Jackson greeted, seeing as he was the only one able to talk at the moment.

"Hey," His lips inched up into a genuine smile and Jackson noticed the lip piercing laying at the corner of his mouth. He gave the blonde a once over and smirked, "Sorry, I'm late. Hope it didn't start without me."

* * *

 **Enjoy this chapter. I'm being nice with this little bit of awesome.**

 **ANYWHO.**

 **Message me if you want a prompt or have any questions/concerns about the story.**

 **I also accept prompts (like SoulmateAU's) and it doesn't have to pertain to We're Good.**

 **-Jones**


	23. Chapter 23

" _But I was also scared."_

* * *

The pack and Percy sat at a large table after making sure their names were on a list, waiting for the announcer to introduce the judges. The teenagers were all nervous (Derek wasn't singing) and Percy was the only one not freaking out. His legs were crossed and he was calmly drinking some water, watching as people moved around, talking to one another and having a good time. There was a smile tugging at his lips and his eyes lightening a bit and Lydia and Erica high-fived behind him.

"Alright," The announcer, a man named Aaron, spoke into the mic on the small stage, grabbing everyone's attention. "Today, our judges are Tammy Williams, Andrew Mix, Tucker Lavi, and Makayla Anderson. The rules about this competition is simple. For the first round, each of the contestants will receive a number. Who ever draws the lowest number goes first. The judges, at the end of each round, will decide who stays in the competition and who does not. Only two people per round can be voted out. Now, contestants! Draw your numbers!"

Percy leapt to his feet, a broad grin on his face, and clapped his hands once, "Well, then? Let's go, people!"

They went up to the line, noting that there was ten or so other people participating. That fact didn't help ease their nerves at all, only making going up to take a number that much more terrifying. What if they were freakishly good singers? They could lose this competition before even getting far into it!

The teenagers watched as Percy whistled merrily and walked up to the announcer, grabbing a slip of paper from the bowl. He winked at the judges, nodding his head, and went to the side of the stage where the other contestants were.

Something about how calm he was drove the others to get a number. If Percy wasn't freaking out, then they shouldn't. When they joined him, he proudly showed off his paper, "I got five. What'd you guys get?"

"Seven," Isaac answered, shuffling nervously.

"Twelve," Boyd held up the paper.

"Two," Lydia sighed, though she looked plenty scared.

"Fourteen," Jackson shrugged.

"Stiles got nine," Scott spoke when it was apparent that his best friend wasn't going to speak. "And I got fifteen."

"I got three," Allison said, looking pale.

"I got eleven," Danny answered the nineteen year-old with a smile.

Erica just held hers up, showing off the number one. Though she tried to act tough, they could see that she was scared. She wasn't used to big crowds, always remembering the time she got bullied and ridiculed. When the others were sent to an area of the restaurant, she could feel her anxiety building. Why did she want to do this?

"Hey, hey," Suddenly, Percy was in front of her, pushing off someone's arm. "Hey, Erica, look at me. It's going to be okay. I know this is scary, trust me, but just have fun. When I first went on stage, I was _terrified._ No one had ever heard me sing before, not even my mom, but it was something I enjoyed. But I was also scared," He looked her in the eyes. "I was terrified and I questioned my abilities. But, when the day came, I wasn't terrified so much because I had my friends and family by my side." He tilted his head towards the pack, who was looking at them with worried eyes, "And so do you."

Erica felt herself nodding and she took a deep breath, "Okay… Yeah, okay. I'm good. I'm good."

"Good," Percy gave her a kiss on her forehead, surprising her, and smiled. He patted her shoulder before walking back to the table.

"You have ten minutes," The announcer said gently. "Do you have your song picked?"

The blonde nodded, gulping, "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

"How is she?" Stiles asked when Percy sat down.

"Nervous," The nineteen year-old said. "But it's understandable."

"Yeah, it sucks that she has to go first…" Isaac whispered.

"Really? I think she's lucky," Percy smiled, looking out at the crowd.

"What makes you say that?" Boyd wondered, glancing his way.

"Well, she doesn't have to listen to all of the amazing singers while waiting her turn. It's a bit nerve-wracking."

"That's true," Danny nodded.

* * *

When Erica got on stage, the four judges gave her a warm smile. "Hello," Tammy greeted her. "What's your name and what will you be singing today?"

"My name's Erica and I'm singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5."

"I love that song," Makayla piped up, pushing some of her brown locks behind her ear.

"May I ask why you chose that song?" Andrew wondered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table in front of him.

"Well," Erica's eyes flickered over to her friends and she could see them giving her a thumbs up. "I used to get bullied a lot and I listened to this song because I wanted someone to help me. My friend, Stiles, did that for me. He actually helped me through some of my depression and he was on my side when I was being bullied."

"That's sweet," Tammy beamed. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," Erica nodded and gestured to the contestants' table.

Stiles was a bright red and he looked a bit teary-eyed but he waved at the judges, giving them a small smile.

"That's wonderful," Tucker spoke for the first time. "Well, best of luck, Erica."

"Thank you," Erica tapped her foot as the music played.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen_

 _She had some trouble with herself_

 _He was always there to help her_

 _She always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

 _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

 _I don't mind spending every day_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

Her voice was unbelievable and some of the judges, after learning her story, could feel the emotions put into the lyrics. Her voice was a bit wobbly at some points, her nerves getting to her, but she kept it strong most of the time. You could even pinpoint when she stopped focusing on the fact that people were judging her and let herself have fun.

 _I don't mind spending every day_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

When she finished, the place was silent before people started clapping loudly. Some men and women were crying and even Makayla, one of the judges, was dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

"Erica, that was simply beautiful," The woman sniffed, smiling at the blonde. "Thank you for sharing your story and your amazing voice."

"Thank you," Erica beamed and made her way off the stage.

"Catwoman, that was _amazing_!" Stiles gave her a hug, holding her close and smiling proudly, "That was awesome!"

Erica smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, "Thanks, Batman."

"Number two," The announcer called and a man, probably twenty, went on the stage.

"Your next," Scott whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Allison whispered, voice shaky.

Scott grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. He kissed her knuckles, "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you."

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to Bluepaw265. Are you in Heaven?**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Updates will be a bit slower than now due to me being off Christmas break but I'll try not to wait weeks.**

 **-Jones**


	24. Chapter 24

" _Please excuse me if my voice is horrible," He spoke softly into the mic, like he was speaking to an old friend. "It's been a while."_

* * *

"Wait," Stiles looked at Scott when he sat down after speaking to Allison. "I thought Lydia was supposed to go next. Didn't she get two?"

"Yeah but she traded with her since she doesn't have a song picked and Allison does," The McCall answered, smiling as he watched his girlfriend walk on stage.

"Hello," Makayla greeted her with a pleasant smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well," Allison replied a bit nervously. "Never thought I'd ever be standing in front of a large crowd."

"What's your name and what will you be singing today?" Tucker wondered with a tilt to his head.

"Allison. I'm singing Starving by Hailee Steinfeld."

"Wonderful," Andrew spoke up. "Best of luck."

"Thank you," Allison took a deep breath and listened as the music started.

 _You know just what to say_

 _Things that scare me_

 _I should just walk away_

 _But I can't move my feet_

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to_

 _Something inside me has changed_

 _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

 _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_

 _By the way, right away you do things to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

Allison was smiling as she sang, eyes shining. She walked a bit of the stage, letting the words fill her, and her gaze slowly went to Scott. Her voices was nice and smooth, a bit shaky at parts, but her smile was radiant and the judges were nodding their heads to the song. Tammy was giggling as she clapped lightly, looking like she was enjoying herself as she quietly sang along. Soon, the ending of the song was near and people were waving their arms in the air to the beat of the music.

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to_

 _Something inside me has changed_

 _I was so much younger yesterday_

The crowd cheered, hooting and hollering, and the judges clapped. "Allison, that was a wonderful performance. You have an amazing voice," Tammy commented.

"Thank you," The brunette walked off the stages only to be picked up by Scott, who swung her around.

"You were awesome!" He grinned, kissing her lightly.

"Hey, Lydia's up next," Stiles piped up.

"My name's Lydia and I'm singing Perfect by Hedley," Said girl started, getting straight to the point.

"Of course," Erica rolled her eyes for a moment before catching Percy's glare.

"Why don't you listen to the song before judging her," He hissed before turning to face the stage once more, smiling at the girl.

 _Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise._

 _I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

 _Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

 _Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie._

 _And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

 _I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

 _I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?_

There was a tilt to her lips and an emotion in her voice that left the judges and audience hanging on to every word she sung. She moved with grace on the stage, moving her body with the words, and the soft piano chords seemed to play only to show her beauty. Her voice was like gold, beautiful, and it came out clear despite her nerves. When she looked out at the crowd, when the stares were becoming too much, she could see Percy watching her with a smile, smiling proudly like she changed the world, and she sung a little louder.

 _I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

 _I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?_

 _I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

 _I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_

 _Just myself? Myself? Just myself?_

 _I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

The crowd went wild. Some people were wiping their eyes, laughing lightly to each other like they couldn't believe they were so swayed without realizing it. The judges loved it, calling it some of the most beautiful singing they had ever heard, and Lydia walked off stage with a large smile.

"You, Lydia, are an amazing singer," Percy said, pulling the strawberry-blonde in for a hug.

"Coming from you, that means a lot," She murmured into his shoulder, hands shaking.

He guided her to the seats, handing her to Jackson, before sitting next to Isaac, "What's up?"

"You're next," The blonde said.

"Am I?" Percy's eyes flickered to the stage where this guy named Chance or whatever was singing.

"You're not nervous?"

"Nah," The nineteen year-old shrugged, standing up after drinking some water. "I'm not nervous." He walked towards the stage, nodding at the announcer, and faced the judges.

"Oh, he's cute," Tammy whispered to Makayla, who nodded.

Percy's lips twitched into a smile and he tilted his head at them, "Hello."

"Hey," Andrew grinned at him. "What's your name?"

"My name's Percy Jackson."

"And what will you be singing for us, Percy?"

The nineteen year-old's smile turned up a bit more and he gripped his microphone from where it was on the stand, "I'll be singing So Far Gone by Olympus."

"Amazing, I love Olympus," Tucker nodded. "Well, the stage is yours."

"Please excuse me if my voice is horrible," He spoke softly into the mic, like he was speaking to an old friend. "It's been a while."


	25. Chapter 25

" _What the hell… He's amazing…"_

* * *

The music started and Percy gave a sweet smile as the guitar filtered through the air. He nodded his head along and, as seconds passed, his body started to lose the tension it always seemed to hold. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly opening them to reveal the bright green of his eyes.

 _I know they say that the space between_

 _Can make it stronger than we've ever seen_

 _They might be right but I disagree_

 _Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me_

 _Sometimes I wonder why you even care_

 _Cause even when I leave you're always there with me_

 _And like a candle makes a brighter place_

 _This mark you've made on me can't be erased._

 _I wanna be so far gone in you_

 _So far nothing else will ever do_

 _I wanna be so far gone in you_

 _In you.._

 _I've stood alone and I've fallen down_

 _Your hands were there to pick me off the ground_

 _Sometimes I cry cause I can't believe_

 _Your love is big enough to cover me_

The audience went silent and the announcer even dropped his mic in shock. Percy sang with a clear voice, watching the judges' every move with a smile and a wink. The girls' faces were a bright red while the men were slack-jawed, and Tucker and Andrew looked ready to fall out of their seats in front of the stage. There were tears here and there because Percy's voice had a richness to it that seemed to convey more emotions than the lyrics held. His eyes were pained and filled with turmoil but there was a relief in his voice, a smooth tone that showed happiness and freedom.

Stiles couldn't believe it. When Lydia said that Percy didn't want to do the karaoke contest, he figured it was because he couldn't sing or he was scared. Now he knew he wasn't scared, he made that clear earlier, so Stiles put it as he was ashamed of his voice. That wasn't it. For some reason or another, Percy just didn't want to sing- and he could _sing_.

"What the hell," Stiles whispered, looking up at Percy. "He's amazing…"

Lydia and Erica exchanged wide grins, high-fiving each other, and wolf-whistled (no pun intended), "Yeah, go, Percy!"

Isaac was smiling widely in his seat, hands shaking with happiness, "He's so cool! He sounds just like Jackson in Olympus!"

Danny nodded while Jackson looked thoughtful. When the Whittemore caught Percy's eye, he turned a bright red when the nineteen year-old winked at him. He flipped him off and it was obvious the green-eyed man wanted to laugh at that moment. Instead, he gave a nod and another wink, turning to face the judges again.

 _I wanna be so far gone in you_

 _So far nothing else will ever do_

 _I wanna be so far gone in you_

 _In you…_

 _So far gone in you_

 _In you_

 _In you_

 _So far gone in you_

As the song ended, Percy gave a breathless laugh. He seemed happier and at ease, looking out at the audience like they were something he couldn't remember but now did. He gripped the mic tightly, laughing into the crook of his elbow, and his cheeks were dusted a light pink as the crowd went wild.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker asked, arms spread wide as he grinned, "Where was that voice hidden this whole time? Can I be your best friend?"

Percy just shrugged with a laugh, looking for all the world _shy_ all of a sudden, "Sure."

"Percy, I'm going to be honest to you," Andrew started, getting the nineteen year-old's attention. "I thought your singing was going to be horrible when you came on stage all timid," He held up a hand when the crowd started talking. "But when you touched that mic and the music started, I was blown away. Man, Percy, can you _sing!_ "

"You sound almost exactly like Jackson when he sings this song," Tammy said, speaking into her microphone. "The only reason you sound different is because it sounds like you haven't sung in a while. You are an amazing singer, Percy, and I enjoyed listening to you."

"Thank you," Percy waved at them, walking off the stage. He gave a muffled shout of surprise when Isaac suddenly tackled him with a hug, "Whoa, there, Kiddo. Hey."

"Percy, that was _awesome!_ " Isaac grinned at him, curly hair falling in front of his eyes for a moment, "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Yeah, it's been a while," He chuckled. "You're number seven. Have your song picked?"

"Yup," Isaac smiled. "Come on, you should have some water. Your throat must hurt."

"I'm alright," The nineteen year-old responded but allowed himself to be pulled along to their table.

"Holy shit, Percy," Stiles grinned along with everyone else there. "That was… Holy shit…"

"Thanks," He laughed, running his hand through the teenager's hair for no reason. He took a seat next to Jackson, trying to calm his shaking hands. It felt so good to be up on that stage with a mic in his hands and he couldn't remember why he _stopped._ Suddenly, a hand covered his, stopping the shaking, and he looked up to see Jackson looking at him with a small smile.

"You were amazing," The Whittemore whispered. "Just like I expected you to be."

Percy returned the smile, eyes shining, and he nudged his shoulder, "Thanks, Jackie. You'll do awesome when it's your turn. I'm sure of it." He looked over and saw Isaac, who looked a little too red-faced, and stood up, "I'll be right back."

Isaac was very close to hyperventilating. Why did he agree to do this? Oh, yeah, 'cause Lydia's the evil queen and will poison your food if you ever say no to her. He jumped in surprise when he felt someone touch his shoulder (because he totally expected it to be Lydia) and glanced up to see Percy.

"Hey, Cousin," He said with a twitch of his lips. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. You're going to blow the judges away with your singing and, if they don't like it, I'll break every bone in their bodies."

Isaac giggled and sniffled a bit, "Even Tammy and Makayla's?"

"Well, maybe half of theirs," He amended. "You'll be okay. We're all here for you and Derek should be showing up at some point to watch. Now, go up there and woo the crowd with your Lahey Awesome."

"Okay," Isaac smiled widely. "Okay, I can do this."

"You can do this."

"I can do this!" The blonde jumped up, running to the stage, before he stopped at the steps, "I can't do this…" But, when he looked back, he saw Percy nodding at him and he steeled his nerves and ascended the steps chanting, "I can do this.., I can do this… I can do this…"

"You can do this, Isaac," Percy whispered, watching as his cousin stood on stage shaking with nervousness. "You can do this, Kiddo."


	26. Chapter 26

" _I can't cry hard enough for you to hear me now."_

* * *

When Isaac walked on stage, the judges cooed a bit at him. He was red-faced and nervous, hands shaking as he grabbed the microphone, "H-Hello…"

"Hi," Tammy gave the boy a small smile. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

"I-Isaac," The blonde said softly. "T-This is my first time in front of a crowd…"

"Aw, well, you don't have to be nervous," Makayla spoke, gesturing to the crowd. "They're not that bad."

"What are you going to sing?" Tucker asked kindly, allowing a small smile on his face.

"I'm singing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down…"

"Best of luck," Andrew grinned. "I love that song."

The music started and Isaac tapped his foot along with the beat. He looked out at the crowd, body buzzing with nervousness, and smiled at his cousin. He took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders, before he started singing.

 _I took a walk around the world_

 _To ease my troubled mind_

 _I left my body lying somewhere_

 _In the sands of time_

 _But I watched the world float_

 _To the dark side of the moon_

 _I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

 _I watched the world float_

 _To the dark side of the moon_

 _After all I knew it had to be_

 _Something to do with you_

 _I really don't mind what happens now and then_

 _As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

 _If I go crazy then will you still_

 _Call me Superman_

 _If I'm alive and well, will you be_

 _There a-holding my hand_

 _I'll keep you by my side_

 _With my superhuman might_

 _Kryptonite_

"No way!" Tucker threw his hands in the air, a broad grin on his face, "What the hell!"

Makayla and Tammy were squealing in their seats, watching the Lahey with wide eyes.

Percy couldn't stop smiling and he kept shaking Jackson's arms in his state of happiness, "That's my cousin!"

Jackson grinned at him, a fond look in his eyes, and he cheered for Isaac.

Stiles and Scott were hooting and hollering, obviously surprised by the werewolf's hidden talent. Every time the pack tried to go karaoking, he always avoided singing, as if he was terrible at it. Obviously, that wasn't the case at all.

Erica and Lydia whistled while Boyd just looked _proud._ There was one of his closest friends, who had severe stage-fright, singing his heart out like his words could reach the heavens. His voice rang loud and clear, a complete contrast to how he acted before he began singing.

 _If I go crazy then will you still_

 _Call me Superman_

 _If I'm alive and well,_

 _Will you be there a-holding my hand_

 _I'll keep you by my side_

 _With my superhuman might_

 _Kryptonite_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

People were cheering and the judges stood and clapped. "Wonderful!" Tammy smiled, "Simply wonderful!"

"Isaac, where did that come from?" Andrew grinned when the crowd quieted.

"I-I don't know," Isaac smiled shyly. "I-I just… I've always been scared to sing in front of anyone…"

"What convinced you to come up here and sing?" Tucker wondered, sitting back in his seat.

"Well, at first it was my friends," Isaac started. "But even then, I was going to chicken out. My cousin was the one that actually convinced me that I had what it took to come up on this stage."

"Had they ever heard you sing before?" Makayla asked, brushing a strand of caramel colored hair behind her ears.

"No," The blonde shook his head, turning the mic in his hands.

"Really?" Tucker looked around, "Where are they? I wanna meet them and give them a hug."

"He's over there," Isaac pointed to where the pack sat and Percy gave a small wave and a laugh.

"Percy!" Tucker stood and ran over, scooping the man up in a hug, earning a squeak of surprise from the nineteen year-old, "You're the best! If you haven't convinced Isaac to come on stage, we wouldn't have heard his beautiful voice!"

When he was placed down, Percy was laughing loudly, "You're welcome, Tuck." He patted his shoulder and winked, "Anything for my new best friend."

Tucker chuckled and went back to his seat where Andrew patted his arm, whispering in his ear.

"Isaac, you have a wonderful voice," Tammy said into her mic.

The blonde blushed, "Thank you." He walked off stage where Percy ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I am so proud of you! You were so amazing," Percy grinned, leading him back to the table.

"Awesome!" Stiles flailed his arms, smiling widely.

"Stiles, you're after this Janet chick," Erica spoke up after she complimented Isaac on his singing. "You have your song?"

"Yup," The brunette jumped up. He was nervous but also excited to go on stage. When he looked over at his friends, he caught Percy's eye and the man nodded and tilted his head towards the judges. That was the confidence boost Stiles needed.

When Janet, a pretty blonde, walked off stage, Stiles bounced up, smiling widely, "Hi, my name's Stiles."

"Hello, Stiles," Makayla giggled. "How are you today?"

"Excited. Nervous," He laughed, tapping his fingers on the mic stand.

"What will you be singing today?" Andrew wondered.

"I'll be singing Can't Cry Hard Enough by Judy Collins," The Stilinski replied.

"The stage is yours."

Stiles took a deep breath, listening to the music, and slowly closed his eyes.

 _I'm gonna live my life_

 _Like every day's the last_

 _Without a simple goodbye_

 _It all goes by so fast_

 _And now that you're gone_

 _I can't cry hard enough_

 _I can't cry hard enough_

 _For you to hear me now_

 _I'm gonna open my eyes_

 _And see for the first time_

 _I've let go of you_

 _Like a child letting go of his kite_

 _Oh, there it goes up in the sky_

 _There it goes beyond the clouds_

 _For no reason why_

 _I can't cry hard enough_

 _No, I can't cry hard enough_

 _For you to hear me now_

There were a few tears in people's eyes, the raw emotion in Stiles' voice pulling at their heartstrings, and some people were looking around as if they could find the reason why the boy was singing this song in the first place. The judges were watching with wide eyes as the brunette sang, captivated by the words and the meaning behind said words. Andrew was nodding his head, eyes clouded over, and Tucker laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, as if he knew what his friend and fellow judge was thinking.

The pack was watching in awe and confusion. Stiles looked so still on stage as he sang but the sadness in his words made them wonder. Why was he singing this song and what did it mean? The words, which turned shaky at some points due to the emotion being pushed forth, made their way to their hearts and made them wonder if there was something going on with Stiles that they missed.

Percy was just nodding his head, a look of understanding on his face that shouldn't have been there. His mouth was turned up in a sad smile and his fingers were laced together as he rested his chin on them. His green eyes, intense and blank, glided over everyone in the room, making some people feel shivers as if from an unknown force. As the last words came from Stiles, Percy stood and made his way over to the side of the stage, away from people's eyes.

 _I'm gonna live my life_

 _Like every day's the last_

 _I can't cry hard enough_

 _For you to hear me now_

As the judges complimented his singing, wiping a few stray tears from their eyes, Stiles made his way off stage. He gave a fleeting smile to the announcer, who looked at him with something akin to awe and wonder, and turned to head to the table.

"Stiles," Percy stood in front of him, shifting from foot-to-foot as if he was unsure what to do with himself. Instead of speaking, he simply held out his arms and Stiles suddenly found himself walking into the calming arms of the nineteen year-old. Percy ran a hand on Stiles' back in soothing circles, whispering to him, "It's okay. I hear you. I'm here for you. We'll make this better."

Stiles didn't say anything, only breathing in the sea scent that always seemed to cling to the other, and nodded. He held onto the man tightly and he seemed to do the same to him, pulling the brunette closer and whispering soothing words for only him to hear.

* * *

 **Songs sung in chapters 25 and 26:**

 **Percy: So Far Gone- Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Isaac: Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down**

 **Stiles: Can't Cry Hard Enough- Judy Collins**

 **I don't own any of these songs. I only use them because I don't have the talent to make my own songs. Don't sue. I only have, like, six bucks to my name.**

 **-Jones :)**


	27. Chapter 27

" _Sometimes, you have to close your eyes and think no one's around. No one's around and it's just you, the mic, and the music."_

* * *

"Danny," Percy grabbed the boy's arm before he could make it on the stage. When he looked at him in confusion, he continued, "A lot of people are going to tell you to say you're doing amazing, to not admit you're nervous. Judges love honesty."

"Hello, my name's Danny," The teen smiled after speaking with his friends and getting a couple of pep talks.

"Hello, Danny," Tammy smiled sweetly. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?" His voice was a bit shaky and he had a tight smile on his face.

"I'm feeling awesome," The woman replied. "How are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm g- I'm nervous. I'm really nervous," Danny swallowed, moving the collar of his shirt a bit in his nerves.

"It's okay," Tucker spoke up, grinning. "It only gets better from here. What'll you be singing today?"

"I'm singing Dancing On My Own sung by Calum Scott."

"Lovely song. Best of luck," Andrew smiled.

Danny took a steadying breath, rolling his shoulders and closing his eyes. He remembered something Percy said to him earlier when the man before him, Bruce, was singing.

" _Sometimes, you have to close your eyes and think no one's around. No one's around and it's just you, the mic, and the music."_

He listened to the music, tapping his foot, before finally leaning forward and singing the first words.

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

 _There's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 _And yeah, I know it's stupid_

 _But I just gotta see it for myself_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh_

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh_

 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

The crowd was silent in shock, mouths hanging open, and they only started cheering when Percy stood up and let out a wolf-whistle, clapping as loud as he can. Danny's voice rang clear but shakie, like he knew the audience was there but he was desperately trying to block them out of his mind. He sang with enough emotion to make the story in the words believe able.

 _So far away, but still so near_

 _The lights come up, the music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here_

There was a beat of silence and Percy leaned back in his chair, propping his legs on the table, "Damn, Danny! Bringing sexy back!" He whistled a bit, winking at the teen. He found it funny that, while the audience thought he was singing to a woman, he knew who he was really singing for.

Danny's face bloomed a bright red and chuckled. He blinked with wide eyes when the people started cheering, demanding more, "T-Thank you." He walked off stage after receiving praise from the judges. "Oh, thank God, it's over."

"You mean the first round for you," Percy was suddenly walking next to him like he was there the whole time, a wide grin on his face. "You did good, Danny. Next time, try looking at the audience when you sing. You might like the results," He patted his shoulder before disappearing in the crowd like a ghost.

Boyd went on stage, grabbing the mic and giving the judges a small smile, "My name's Boyd and I'm singing Hey Jude by The Beatles."

"Straight to the point," Andrew nodded with a smirk. "I like it. The stage is yours."

"Oh, man," Percy whispered, making Jackson jump. When did he get there? "I love this song."

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

Boyd's deep voice made the lyrics ring, causing the audience to become quiet as they listened to every word. The way he sang it made it seem not right to interrupt him, as if you would ruin something beautiful by uttering a single word. The pack was amazed; it seemed like everyone had some hidden musical ability inside of them, hidden deep within their hearts and only coming out today for only one day. Boyd sang with all his heart, like he was singing to someone, and it made people wonder who it was and what his story was.

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

The crowd cheered for the werewolf, who gracefully left the stage after receiving praise, like it meant nothing to him, and he went back to his pack. At this point, some other people competing had started sitting near them, occasionally striking up a conversation or two. Two men were talking to Percy, laughing over something the nineteen year-old said, while the pack was talking with two girls named Madison and Juliet.

"Boyd, you were awesome," Percy grinned, breaking away from his conversation despite the person he was speaking to being in mid sentence.

The guy didn't seem to mind, giving him a nice smile, "Yeah, man, you have an amazing voice. My name's Lucas, this is my brother Tanner," He gestured to the redhead next to him and Tanner waved lazily at him.

"Thanks," Boyd smiled. "It's nice to meet you," He excused himself and went over to Erica, who was drinking water.

"Nice job," She smirked, nudging his shoulder playfully, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Hey, Percy," Danny stood in front of the man since Tanner and Lucas were sitting on either side of the nineteen year-old. "Jackson's freaking out and-" He cut himself off, gaping, because Percy suddenly wasn't sitting there anymore. It seemed like he wasn't the only one surprised because both Tanner and Lucas were looking at where he sat with a look of utmost confusion. Some guy in the back screamed something about teleportations and devils and ran out of there. "How did he…?"

* * *

"Jackson?" Percy found the teen at the back of the restaurant next to Lydia and two girls named Amanda and Scarlet. It seemed like the Whittemore was close to hyperventilating, "What's going on?"

"Jackson's freaking out about going on stage," Lydia answered.

"I gathered that. What I really meant was, why is he freaking out and no one's calming him down?"

"'Cause he won't listen to any of us," Amanda threw her hands in the air like she tried a million things already. "Someone should just kiss him or whatever. Maybe that'll snap him out of it."

Lydia and Percy raised their eyebrows, looking at each other, and shrugged.

* * *

Jackson couldn't focus. He felt like he couldn't breathe and all he could think about was everyone staring at him and judging him. He didn't want everyone to see him as a douche when he really, actually, wasn't one. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, soft lips met his and he found he couldn't breathe because of something else. His nerves calmed and he found himself snaking his arms around the person's waist for a moment before they pulled away.

When he opened his eyes, he came face-to-face with Lydia and Percy stood a few feet away with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Ready for this?" The Martin asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah," Jackson swallowed, nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready."


	28. Chapter 28

**To: Vile (guest reviewer), who couldn't even post their own name: Thank you for the criticism. I'll keep that in mind. As for your last suggestion, thanks but no thanks.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **I'm honestly not as upset from Vile's comment as I probably should be, so don't worry. Honestly, I really, truly just took it as criticism to make my story better for you all.**

* * *

 _"You really think he's dangerous? Come on, guys, he's drooling."_

* * *

In hindsight, Stiles should have realized something terrible was going to happen.

Beacon Hills, despite having an alpha pack in town, was suspiciously quiet. In fact, there had been fewer monster attacks for the last few weeks and Stiles tries not to think that it lines up with the time that Percy arrived in Beacon Hills. Just when they thought they were safe, that _maybe_ the alpha pack really wasn't going to do anything and they could relax, they decided to make their move.

The karaoke competition was still going, not even finished with round one, when Derek arrived. He was upset and frantic, looking for them in the large crowd. He came over, growling something about leaving and it being urgent. Thank goodness Jackson at least got to finish his song. That would have been messed up a bit.

"Sorry, Percy," The Stilinski gave him an apologetic look, standing from the table. "Gotta go, but I'll see ya at home."

The nineteen year-old gave him an assessing look before smiling, nodding his head, "It's okay. Be safe," He waved, going back to his conversation with Lucas about the pros and cons of living with a space alien. There were more cons than anything else. Percy caught Derek's eye, giving him a frown and a gesture that the green-eyed man should have been glad parents didn't see. They'd be horrified.

Derek simply grinned like he found it funny, turning to the door when his pack came up to him. He left quickly, feeling Percy's annoyed stare on his back, and quickly explained that Deaton needed to speak to them about something that had been puzzling him for a while. When they arrived at the veterinarian's office, the parking lot was empty and the sign on the door was flipped closed.

"Oh, you're here," Deaton said when he noticed them inside. "Come with me," He led them to the back room where some papers with numbers were scribbled.

"Does this have to do with the lack of supernatural activity?" Stiles wondered as he read a paper on the table.

"Yes," The vet nodded, looking vaguely surprised. "I have reason to believe that a powerful being has come into Beacon Hills and it is causing the supernatural to back off in fear."

"How powerful are we talking about?" Scott asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought.

"Powerful enough that you should be glad he hasn't made a move against you."

"You're scared of this person," Erica noted. "He scares the shit out of you."

Deaton nodded, "He could destroy any of us if he so chooses. Luckily, he has no reason to."

It was then that the werewolves realized that Stiles was strangely quiet. His heartbeat was going crazy and anxiety, fear, and nervousness was coming off him in waves. He was messing with his phone, rolling it around in his palm, and he was staring into space.

"Stiles?" Scott looked at his best friend, trying to get his attention. He put his hand on the teen's shoulder and flinched when he jumped in surprise, "Stiles, you okay?"

"I-I, no," He shook his head. "I was just thinking about all the attacks and they stopped coming often starting a few weeks ago."

"So?" Isaac shrugged.

" _So_ , a few weeks ago, Percy moved into Beacon Hills."

* * *

When the pack came to the Stilinski Household, Percy was passed out on the couch and drooling. The throw blanket was laid across his waist, dangerously close to falling to the floor, and he was shirtless as he snuggled into the pillow he had.

"You really think he's dangerous?" Stiles whispered to the werewolves, "Come on, guys, he's _drooling._ "

"He's not dangerous," Derek said, looking at the nineteen year-old for a moment before turning to the brunette. "We're just keeping an eye on him."

"So, he _is_ a potential threat… Who drools."

"You know, this conversation is lovely and all but can we not have it when said person is awake and staring at us?" Jackson spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

They turned and, sure enough, Percy was glaring at them with sleep-filled eyes, face half-hidden with his blanket now. His hair was tousled and his shoulders drawn up, like he was trying to cover as much of his body as possible to keep warm. "Is there a reason why you guys are being so damn _loud?_ " The nineteen year-old grumbled, shifting a bit on the couch, "Some people are _asleep_ at this time."

"Sorry," Isaac said sheepishly, wondering how much of the conversation he heard.

"Mnngh," Percy slammed his head on the pillow, pulling the cover over to hide from them.

"Geez, it's only seven," Lydia walked over, plopping down next to the green-eyed man on the couch. She pulled back the blanket enough to run a hand through his black hair and smiled when she heard him sigh in contentment, "What did you do that made you so tired?"

There was a moment of silence before Percy's hand appeared from under the blanket, holding a slim card.

The girl grabbed it, easily taking it from his grasp, and examined it, "This is a gift card for five hundred dollars."

"Mmhm," He didn't move again, save for nodding his head.

"What does that have to do with you being tired?" Scott wondered before the girl could say anything.

Percy finally lifted his head up but not enough to knock Lydia's hand out of his hair. He glared for a moment, though it wasn't scary due to his sleepy state, and pointed at a folded paper sitting on the coffee table. He said nothing and hid under his blanket once more.

Isaac picked it up, unfolding it, "This is the flyer for the karaoke contest."

Jackson was the first one to make the connection, "You _won_ the _competition_?"

"Mgnghsh," Percy grumbled but nodded, shifting a bit to get more comfortable as Lydia moved to a different part of his hair. "Yeah, it was easy…"

"Easy? Some of those people were fucking _good,_ " Erica snorted, disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, but, Erica," Jackson grinned, moving to run a hand through Percy's hair when Lydia stopped. The nineteen year-old seemed to be able to tell it was a different person and hummed a greeting. "Percy's an amazing singer, too."

"Aw, you flatter me, Baby-boy," The green-eyed man said cheekily, lifting his head to smirk at the blue-eyed teen.

"Whatever, Stud. Go back to sleep."

"Blah," Percy face-planted into the pillow.


	29. Chapter 29

_"Percy, you're part of this family."_

* * *

It was totally Scott's fault. Stiles was just the only one Percy could catch.

As days passed, it came to that one everyone was waiting for- Christmas. When it had hit the twentieth, you couldn't talk to _anyone_. Everyone was busy with last minute shopping, making sure the presents were wrapped, and that they got everything off their lists. People were excited, the streets were decorated with lights, and everyone was smiling. It was refreshing.

Of course, Percy was trying to sleep in Christmas morning and Scott and Stiles were having none of it. Maybe that was the the first sign of everything going wrong.

"Percy! Percy!" The two teens grinned brightly, running to the nineteen year-old's room, nearly tripping over each other. "Wake up, wake up! It's _Christmas!_ " They slammed the bedroom door open and their eyes widened in horror when they saw the emerald eyes glaring at them through the dark.

Their screeches could be heard three blocks over.

"Come on, it's not that funny," Stiles whined, flailing his arms on the ground.

"You're right, it's _hilarious_ ," Erica snorted when she saw the other. "What _happened_?"

"Well, Scott and I woke up Percy for Christmas-" The Stilinski started, wiggling on the floor.

"You _what?!_ "

"I know, I know, it was stupid. Anyways, he got super mad, like, Sourwolf mad, and I was the only one he could catch so…" He gestured at his predicament.

"He _nailed_ you to the _floor._ "

"Yeah, it was pretty scary. Now, can you help me up?"

"Nope, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out," She grinned, waving as she went downstairs where the sheriff was making food.

"I literally _can't_ get myself out. Besides, it's Scott's fault, too!"

"And I'll punish him later."

Stiles flinched at the voice, seeing as he couldn't jump, and looked up to see Percy staring down at him with blank sea-green eyes, "H-Hey, Percy… Merry Christmas…?"

The nineteen year-old stared at him for a second longer before sighing. He knelt, easily taking the nails out of the floor where Stiles' shirt was pinned, "Yeah, Merry Christmas, Stiles. Go change your shirt. It's full of holes."

"It's _your fault_!" Stiles flailed as he ran to his room and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Details. Details."

* * *

The pack, minus Stiles, were sitting at the dining room table eating. Scott actually sat at the bar in the kitchen so he could talk to the sheriff and was devouring a plate of cheesy eggs. When he put his fork next to his plate to say something, Percy casually walked through the kitchen. When he passed by the McCall, the nineteen year-old reached out and slammed his face in the mountain of eggs, earning a squawk from the teen.

"Merry Christmas, _Scott_ ," He grinned viciously, high-fiving Jackson, who was cackling.

Stiles patted his best friend on the back when he saw him, "Ugh, morning Percy is like everyday Jackson. You should go get your face cleaned up, Dude. You smell like cheese."

"He did _what_?" Isaac asked, eyes wide with a grin on his face.

"No joke, Percy _nailed_ Stiles to the floor."

"Dude, _awesome_ ," Isaac high-fived Percy, who seemed suddenly bashful after having a sip of coffee.

"I'm so glad my pain could bring you joy," Stiles deadpanned. His face lightened up, however, when Percy slid over a homemade PJ Twist.

"We're not the ones who woke Percy up," Lydia rolled her eyes. "You know that's something you just don't _do_."

"Well, I know that _now_."

"Uh," John stood, placing his cleared dish in the sink. "Presents?"

* * *

Everyone sat in a loose circle around the Christmas tree the everyone helped put up. It was obvious where Percy was stationed since a good portion of it was blue.

"Who's going first?" Derek wondered from where he sat criss-crossed next to Stiles.

"I think Percy should," Stiles answered, gesturing to the large blanket on the floor where the nineteen year-old was currently curled under with Jackson playing with his hair.

"Wha?" Said man looked up in surprise, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, I mean, you just came here a couple weeks ago," The Stilinski shrugged with a smile and watched as Percy got up, sitting up next to Jackson.

"Okay," The nineteen year-old grinned, holding his arms out for the first present.

"'Kay, this one's from my dad," He held out a thin, yet long, box wrapped in a light blue paper.

"John…?" Percy looked at the man in surprise.

"Percy, you're part of this family," The sheriff patted him on the shoulder. "Of course I'd get you something."

"I- Thank you," The green-eyed man started opening it and his smile widened at it. It was a picture of all of them during Thanksgiving, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Percy was in the middle surrounded by everyone and, if you looked closely in the picture, he was crying a bit. "I love it," He held it close to his chest. "I love it so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Son," John patted his shoulder again, giving him a one-armed hug, and motioned for his son to pass out another present to the next person.

"Here, Isaac, this is from Percy and Erica," The blonde was handed a green box with a question mark on the sides.

There was a tag on the top that said ' _Merry Christmas, Isaac! Love, P &E' _and when Isaac pulled it, a string of dollar bills followed it. Isaac's eyes widened and he stood up, pulling the money along. It went all the way to the kitchen and there were five dollar bills mixed in it. He pulled all the money together and counted it, "F-Fifty dollars…" He looked up at his cousin and best friend, tackling them with a hug, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Iz," Percy grinned when he pulled away.

"Anything for you," Erica ruffled his curly hair.

Next was Stiles himself, since they were going in a circle, and he picked up a heavy box with Batman wrapping, "This is from… Erica and Percy. Wow, you guys really planned everyone's presents, huh?"

Percy and Erica shrugged, grinning at each other and fist bumping.

Stiles opened it and smiled widely, "Batman comics!" He practically squealed over them, taking some out to read the covers. "This is awesome, guys, thank you!"

Soon, everyone received nearly all of their presents, happiness bubbling through the air. Erica had gotten new clothes ranging from beautiful blouses (Percy and Boyd) to Catwoman comics and pajamas (the pack). Boyd had gotten some nice ice skates from Erica since his were beat up and a bracelet from the pack that said _Hale pack._

Percy said nothing about that, turning his head in time and accepting Stiles' words of " _It says 'Have faith'."_

Stiles had gotten three large books on Greek Mythology, courtesy of Percy, and Batman merchandise from everyone. Isaac received shirts from Percy with cheesy puns on them and a bracelet from Derek that had a picture of a running wolf. Lydia had gotten high heels and dresses from everyone and she admired and judged each and everyone. Danny punched Stiles in the arm when he received a bracelet with a baseball bat on it and smirked when the teen squawked in pain. Scott got puppy-dog ears and a whispered promise from Allison that made all of the werewolves' noses scrunch up. The Argent got a necklace with a bow on it and a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend.

When it came down to Derek, Stiles had gotten him a shirt that said ' _Sourwolf'_ on the back and the pack had made him a giant card with little pictures of wolves. He glared at Percy when he opened a box to reveal a black plush wolf with red eyes. The pack found it strange how Percy chose that exact wolf for their alpha but put it aside as a coincidence.

Jackson gave Percy a deadpanned look when he lifted up a white coffee mug that said ' _Good morning, Fartface!'_ The second gift from Percy was a shirt that said ' _I'm everyone's type'._ He picked up a box and tossed it at the nineteen year-old's head but he caught it easily.

Percy ripped off the wrapping and looked inside. He took out a pair of leather pants, eyeing it with awe, and two black shirts; one with ' _I'm fluent in sarcasm'_ on it and the other with ' _Star Wars Coffee- May the froth be with you'_. There were also some bracelets; some with dumb coffee jokes that made him smile, others with the names of people in Olympus, and others with inspirational things like ' _Be your own hero'_. Percy traced the last one lightly with his thumb.

"Last one!" Isaac jumped up, grinning brightly, "And it's for Percy!"

Said person looked up in surprise, watching as his cousin ran off to get something. His eyebrows rose when the Lahey came back with a beautiful gray guitar with golden frets and he didn't realize he was reaching out for it until it touched his hands. He strummed the strings, finding them perfectly in tune, and he held it close to his body, hiding his face behind it, "Thank you, Isaac."

"You'll have to play us a song sometime," Isaac grinned.

"Maybe someday," Percy said and smiled when Jackson nudged his shoulder. "Yeah," He strummed the guitar lightly again. "Someday."


	30. Chapter 30

" _You just noticed? Come sit with me, Derek Hale, and enjoy this chocolate ice cream with me. Here, I even got you a spoon."_

* * *

"Wait, what did you say?" Isaac crossed his arms, staring at Deaton with a tilted head, "They need to meet a what?"

Deaton just sighed as if he repeated himself over and over (and he probably had) and turned to the teen, "Generally, when a pack, alpha pack or no, passes through an area, they go to the alpha of the area for permission to pass through. However, if there is something more powerful, they must speak with them first, seeing as they could easily be killed otherwise."

"Okay, that was confusing," Scott muttered and Stiles nudged his arm.

"That thing you mentioned last week, that's making the supernatural baddies back off, that's what the alpha pack's looking for?" Stiles wondered, eyebrows scrunched together as he thought.

"Yes. For some reason, they think that the being is tied to your pack," Deaton looked at Derek, giving him a pointed look. "I will do my best to look for him. I suggest you all do the same."

* * *

"Powerful being?" Percy looked up from his position on the couch, criss-crossed with a tub of ice cream in his lap, "No idea what that could be," He scooped some of the cold dessert, eating it swiftly before it fell on his shirt.

Derek rubbed his chin, giving the man an unimpressed look, "I think Deaton was referring to you."

"Me?" The green-eyed man raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What makes you think that?"

"Considering our conversation a week or so ago and the fact that you have a powerful scent…?"

"Powerful scent?" Percy sniffed his arm, "Do I smell like pineapples? I got this new soap…"

"Percy," Derek growled in annoyance.

Derek had started, a bit after the Conversation, going to Percy, reporting anything they found about the alpha pack. At first, he was obviously a bit hesitant but Percy never did anything that would warrant the Hale to be suspicious. Also, it was nice to get some advice from someone and not have to go through the whole 'I'm the alpha' business alone.

"Alright, fine, fine. Okay, so you were saying powerful being- blah, blah, blah. Please continue," Percy took another spoon of ice cream.

"Apparently the alpha pack has to meet you- or, at least, the powerful being- before meeting me."

"And that must hurt your pride," The nineteen year-old grinned. "Okay, so, you'll have to find a way to get the leader of this alpha pack and find a meeting place or whatever for you and this powerful being thing-ness to go to. Killing two birds with one stone. Hey, you know," Percy scratched his chin. "I don't really like that saying. Why would you want to kill birds? And with a _stone_?"

"Yeah, it's kind of messed up. Where should we go?"

"Go to that all-you-can-eat pizza place on third. I've always wanted to check that out. Have you been?"

"No."

"Shame."

"How did you even get in my _house_? And is that my ice cream?"

"You just noticed? Come sit with me, Derek Hale, and enjoy this chocolate ice cream with me. Here, I even got you a spoon."

* * *

"Wait, hold up," Stiles held his hand up, shaking his head. "You spoke to the thing that the alpha pack wants to meet?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket.

"And he suggested going to an all-you-can-eat _pizza_ place so the pack can meet both you _and_ him?"

"Yes."

"Huh," Stiles grinned at Scott. "Good to know the guy likes pizza?"

"Who doesn't?" Jackson snorted.

"True."

"When are you going to go?" Boyd wondered, getting back to business.

"Possibly tomorrow if I can find the alpha pack's leader," The Hale answered, looking at his pack members. "Any ideas where to start?"

"Um," Scott scratched his head. "You can stand in the middle of the park and howl…?"

Derek gave him a deadpanned look until Allison spoke, "That… Actually isn't a bad idea- minus the howling bit. I mean, what if you and the powerful being go to the restaurant and wait? Wouldn't the alpha notice you two and approach?"

"That's good idea, Allison," The Hale nodded. "I'll call him and see if that would work." He walked away from his pack, outside so he could have some privacy. He grabbed his phone, quickly scrolling through the contacts, and scowled when he realized that Percy messed with it. Now, his name read 'PB&J :)'.

" _Derek Hale,"_ Percy answered the phone, tone pleasant enough. " _To what do I owe the, kind of, unexpected call. Is this about our date?"_

"It's not a date," The Hale growled. "We're going tomorrow to draw out the alpha instead of looking everywhere."

" _What time, Snookums?"_ You could almost hear him batting his eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes but replied, "Four."

" _What is with you guys and scheduling everything at four? Does it, like, run in the pack?"_

"Just be there."

" _Aye, aye, Captain,"_ Percy said sarcastically with a bored tone before hanging up.

Derek walked back inside and told his pack about the conversation, minus, like, 95% of it since it was mainly Percy (kind of) flirting.

* * *

"Aw, and you even picked me up," Percy hopped down the porch steps of the Stilinski Household, a broad grin on his face. "I knew it was love."

"Your car's too recognizable," Derek said like that should've been obvious.

"Don't deny our love, Derek Hale."

"I will kill you."

"Oh, you're such a tease."

"Who says I was teasing?"

"Harsh."

"Just get in the damn car."

* * *

"You know," Percy stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black cargo pants, hunching his shoulders as they passed through a crowd of people to get to the restaurant. "You should take your pack to the all-you-can-eat place because, _duh_ , all-you-can-eat. And you're, like, super rich."

"What does me being rich have to do with anything?" The Hale asked as he elbowed someone away before they ran into them.

"You can afford to pay for everyone. I mean, sure it's seven dollars a person but you have probably eleven or so people in your pack. That's seventy-seven dollars right there for one go."

"Hm," Derek nodded. "That's a good point."

Finally, the two made it to the front door's of Jimmy's All-You-Can-Eat Pizza and waited so they could pay. The restaurant itself, surprisingly, didn't have that many people and they sat by the window for five minutes before getting up to get some food. It smelled amazing and they couldn't really resist.

"Derek. Derek. Derek," Percy was staring at some pizza with wide eyes as he waved the werewolf over. "It's cheese on top of cheese on top of cheese. It's so beautiful."

"It looks like a heart attack," The Hale said as he reached for a slice of sausage.

"You have no appreciation for it." The nineteen year-old looked up at the chef, "Can one of you, like, bring this to my table. Seriously," He said when they chuckled. "I want this and the pepperoni on next to it. To my table. Like, today. Right now."

And that's how the two ended up sitting with three tables full of different kinds of pizza, stuffing their faces like they haven't eaten in forever. Just as they both were on their third slice, a man walked over and took a seat at the seat near them.

"Derek Hale?"

They both looked over at the man, Percy nearly dropping his pizza as he fumbled with putting it down. The alpha had arrived.


	31. Chapter 31

" _You're dating Derek?"_

" _Totally-"_

" _-Not."_

* * *

The whole pizza place seemed to go silent as the three sat at the table. The only one that seemed unbothered by the tension in the air was Percy as he slurped on his soda. "You were totally unprepared for this," The nineteen year-old commented as he picked up a slice of cheese pizza, grinning at the alpha that had just arrived.

"I admit, I didn't expect you two to be familiar with one another," The man shrugged, grabbing a slice of pizza when Percy gestured to it, like any move he made had to be approved by him first.

"Oh, yeah, we're lovers," Percy said flippantly, eating half a slice in one go.

Derek shook his head when the alpha looked over and kicked the nineteen year-old hard under the table, "We're not. Percy's just being stupid. Ignore him."

"Ah," The alpha nodded slowly, probably trying to process what was going on in front of him. "My pack and I are trying to pass through to visit our family in Sacramento. I was wondering if you'd allow us to pass through your territory," He looked at Percy first as he spoke before looking at Derek.

"Your pack," Percy pulled his legs up to his chest on the leather seat, taking a sip from his soda. "What's the name?"

"The Jameson pack, My Lord," The alpha said respectfully.

Percy looked disturbed for a moment, like he wanted to say something, before he shook his head, "How many are there in your pack, Jameson?"

"Five, My Lord. We were hoping you'd accept this token as way of us showing we were not here to cause harm. I heard this means a lot to your people," He held out a wooden circular block to the man. There was a paw carved in and painted black with three claws on the front.

Percy stared at it for a moment, eyes unreadable, and it made the alpha nervous. If this man didn't accept the offering, his pack wouldn't be able to pass at all. It didn't matter if Derek allowed them to. If Percy didn't accept, he could just wipe away their existence even if the Hale said otherwise.

Finally, the nineteen year-old sighed, accepting the item before slipping his leather beaded necklace off his neck. He slid it on, letting it clank next to a bead with the Eiffel Tower on it, "I allow the Jameson to pass through this territory."

"I'll let you all pass, too," Derek spoke up after he polished off his sixth slice of pizza.

"Thank you," The alpha nodded and stood. He left shortly after the conversation and Percy and Derek went back to eating silently.

"Well, that was awkward," Percy comment after a minute or so. He patted Derek's shoulder, smiling wryly, "Don't worry, Derek Hale. I'll get better at intimidating them in the future."

Derek snorted and shook his head, "Maybe I should just have them wake you up in the morning."

"I would probably kill them so no."

"True."

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Erica asked as the Hale walked into his home.

"As well as I could hope. They were allowed through and we should see them gone completely by tomorrow."

"That's nice and all," The blonde commented, shifting a bit on the couch. "But I was talking about the pizza. Was it good? Bad? Totally amazing that it made your mouth water?"

"Well," Derek placed his keys on the table by the door, something Stiles had added a while ago. "My eating companion ordered the chefs to move a whole pizza to our table."

Stiles whistled, just hearing the last bit as he walked from the kitchen, "Wow, we're going right?"

"Maybe," The Hale said. "I'm heading to bed."

"Come on!"

* * *

The pack, minus Derek, had walked into the Stilinski Household, intent on spending some time with the human and Isaac's cousin, when they realized that Percy was nowhere to be found in the house.

"Hey, Stiles, where's Percy?" Isaac asked, looking around.

"I think he said he was hanging out at Derek's," The Stilinski muttered after a little as he looked through a pile of books. "Something about watching me work giving him a headache."

"Yeah, I can see that," Lydia commented. "I didn't think they were that close, though."

"Me neither. Let's go see if they want to hang out," Scott grinned. "Hey, Stiles, you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on."

* * *

The pack had just arrived at Derek's house when Percy tumbled down the steps in front of their feet. He looked up and shouted towards the door, "I said I was sorry, Der Bear! You didn't have to _throw me outside!_ This is what causes _relationship problems_!"

"You're dating Derek?" Lydia questioned, tilting her head to look at him.

"Totally-"

"-Not," Derek finished, exiting his house to glare at the nineteen year-old. He walked over and stood in front of his pack, looking like he was about to murder someone.

"Um, what did Percy _do_?" Stiles asked while Isaac and Scott was with Percy, who was pretending to be dead, to see if he was okay. Scott looked close to freaking out.

"He destroyed my kitchen!"

"It was the price of cooking and you loved the lasagna!" Percy sat up, his own small glare on his face. He extended a hand, "Help me up." When Derek didn't make a move, Percy scowled a bit and gave his hand a pointed look, "Derek Hale, if you don't help me up I'll-"

Derek just sighed, uncrossing his arms, and grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt, hauling him to his feet, "You're cleaning my kitchen."

"Whatever. So it's the price of good food, so be it," The nineteen year-old brushed himself off, giving out a mock sigh.

"Uh, you guys seem close," Boyd commented, looking at them.

Percy looked at the pack and back at Derek before grabbing onto the alpha's arm, "We _are_ close, aren't we?"

"No," Derek picked the man up and literally threw him behind him, almost smiling when he heard the man's squeal of surprise as he flew.

"Dude, you could break his bones doing that," Stiles frowned, looking at where Percy flew.

The alpha shrugged, "He keeps coming back."

The nineteen year-old just hopped up and ran over, jumping on Derek's back, "That wasn't nice. See if I cook for you again."

Derek just sighed instead of flinging the man off again, like this happened everyday, "Are you all coming in?" He raised an eyebrow at his pack.

"Uhm, yeah, yeah," They shook their heads, making their way inside past the odd pair; one who insisted on poking a man who looked ready to bite his finger off.


	32. Chapter 32

" _Yeah, okay. Tell Uncle I said hi, would you?"_

* * *

The pack decided, after the weirdness of yesterday, that they would all camp out in Derek's living room with pillows and blankets on the floor. Even Percy stayed with them, curled up next to Jackson on the far right of the pile. Lydia was on the other side of Jackson while Allison and Scott were curled up together. Boyd and Erica were snuggled around Isaac while Stiles was next to Derek himself, seeming undisturbed by the fact that the man could easily kill him in a blink of an eye. Of course, they probably didn't think that Percy could do the same thing- not that he was going to.

It was silent for a moment before Percy's phone beeped, playing My Chemical Romance, and the nineteen year-old grabbed it, "Death-Breath, you better have a good reason for calling me at...Six-thirty in the morning."

The werewolves and Stiles slowly woke up, one by one, and looked at the man curiously. Who was Death-Breath?

"Wait, wait, what?" Percy sat up, a grin slowly making it's way on his face, "Here? As in, right now? Like, right now right now?" He quickly scrambled up, nearly falling on his face when his blanket tangled around his legs, "Isaac, get up, get dressed! Come on!"

"Wha?" Isaac blinked sleepily, looking at his cousin with confusion, "For what?"

"You're going to meet your cousin Nico so get up!" Percy ran upstairs, chatting on the phone with Nico, the person on the phone.

It took the Lahey a few seconds to comprehend what was just said before he too was sprinting upstairs, "Seriously? I'm not ready for this!"

"Then be ready! We're leaving in ten!" Percy came downstairs a few moments later dressed in black pants, an orange T-shirt, and black sunglasses, "Derek, where's my converse?"

"Under the table by the door," The alpha grumbled before lifting his head up from his pillow, "Do we get to meet this cousin of yours?"

"If you get up and get dressed before I leave."

* * *

"Oh, my gods," Percy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of Beaut, grinning in excitement. "I am so freaking happy right now."

"You make it seem like it's been forever since you saw him," Isaac said, looking at the man.

"I haven't seen my little cousin for two years," The nineteen year-old responded. "He lives in New York."

"Wow, that's far away..."

"Mmhm," Percy's eyes were scanning the road as he drove, like he was expecting something to happen. He parked in front of Deaton's veterinarian office and nearly squealed when he saw a black and silver Mercedes Benz at the side by the front, "That's his car!"

"Are _all_ of you rich?" Isaac gaped at the vehicle, looking like a fish out of water.

"Just me, Nico, Jason, and our friend Leo," Percy answered, getting out of the car.

The pack arrived shortly after them, driving in the Camaro, Stiles' Jeep, and Jackson's Porsche. They followed the green-eyed man inside, some staring at the Mercedes, and looked around for Percy's cousin.

A man an inch or two shorter than him walked out with Deaton, holding a dog on a leash. He wore an aviators jacket with a black undershirt and dark jeans. His hair was a tousled black mess, like he just woke up and came here, and he was pale. He looked seventeen, their age, but seemed so much older. He had a small smile and his onyx eyes sparkled as he looked at the dog and he didn't seem to notice them just yet.

"Nicooooooooo!"

Nico looked up in time to catch Percy, who was grinning excitedly at him. Angel was barking happily at them, running around their feet, and the two cousins were smiling at each other. "Dude, little warning next time?" Nico laughed.

"I did. I called your name," Percy gave him a lopsided grin, shrugging.

"Yeah, then you tackled me, like, a second later. You're not light, you know."

"Are you calling me fat? Your words hurt, Death-Breath," Percy clutched his chest dramatically. "In the heart."

Nico just rolled his onyx eyes and looked behind his cousin (who shouldn't be acting like a child since he was mentally older than him), "Hi, guys. You must be the people Percy wouldn't shut up about."

The pack looked at each other before nodding. Stiles stepped forward and went on to introduce everyone, "And this is Isaac."

"That's Isaac?" Nico looked distressed for a moment as he turned to Percy, "He looks like Jason!"

"I know," Percy shook his head before grinning and hooking an arm around Isaac's shoulder, bringing him close. "But he's still our cute little cousin."

"I look like Jason?" Isaac looked up at the green-eyed man.

"Oh, yeah. Blue eyes, blonde hair. Jason's like the blonde Superman you never wanted but never knew you needed."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Excuse Percy, he and Jason have this bromance going on."

"Speaking of my bro," The nineteen year-old looked at Nico. "Where's he right now?"

"San Fran," The seventeen year-old shrugged. "He's helping some kids at the camp."

"Jason works at a camp?" Scott asked, looking like an excited puppy. It was no wonder why the dogs liked him.

Nico and Percy looked at each other, "... Yeah. He's such a children person."

"I swear, he's one himself," Percy shook his head. "He never has time for me," He dramatically wiped a tear before laughing to himself.

"You know you can totally go see him. The kids adore you. It's almost hero worship."

Percy rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, "How long are you staying here?"

"I'm actually leaving in a bit," Nico admitted, rubbing his side. "I just came here to pick up Angel and say hi."

"Aw, you're not even going to stay for the night?"

"Nah, you know how my dad is."

Percy winced, "Yeah, okay. Tell Uncle I said hi, would you?"

"Yeah, whatever."

They all walked outside, Angel sniffing around, and the three cousins quickly said goodbye. "I'll see you again, Squirt," Nico ruffled his hair. "Bye, guys," He ushered Angel in his car before getting in the driver's seat, heading on his way back to wherever he lived.

"You know," Jackson leaned over to whisper to Percy while the pack was busy talking to each other. "It's good to know Olympus still talks to each other even after the band broke up."

Percy just gaped after him as he walked off to talk to Lydia.


	33. Chapter 33

" _It was as romantic as the Titanic."_

* * *

"Dude, no, you're cheating!"

Jackson just laughed, "We're playing _Go Fish._ How can I cheat?"

"I don't know but you are," Percy threw down his card, flopping back on the bed.

Jackson had invited the nineteen year-old over to hang out at his place as a way to get away from everyone. They could be loud a lot and it, sometimes, caused headaches. Now, Jackson had offered for them to play Go Fish with him and it somehow ended up with Percy declaring he was cheating after he won for the third time in a row.

"Are we even playing this correctly?" Percy huffed, barely looking up at the Whittemore as he spoke.

"I don't know, probably not."

"Lovely," He flopped back down, cards scattering everywhere.

Jackson chuckled again and got up, stretching, "Come on, I think food's ready."

* * *

"This food's amazing, Mrs. Whittemore," Percy commented after he took a bite of his Alfredo.

"Thank you, Percy," The woman smiled. "Jackson told us how you like pasta and we thought it would be nice to make some for his friend."

"Aw, that's sweet," Percy grinned and nudged Jackson, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Jackson just rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, "Just eat your food, Loser."

"No love. Your words hurt, guy who cheats at Go Fish."

"I didn't cheat. You just suck."

"I will not hear your words, you fiend."

"You just can't handle the truth."

Their banter was interrupted when Mrs. Whittemore giggled, shaking her head, "It's nice to know Jackson has found another friend to hang out with."

Percy and Jackson looked at each other before grinning, high-fiving, "Dude, we should hang out more."

"Totally," The Whittemore nodded. "We can bring Danny."

"Awesome."

* * *

"So, we're going to see Star Wars?" Danny asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes!" Percy snapped his fingers, almost doing a ridiculous pose, "Rogue One!"

"It's going to be awesome," Jackson nodded, agreeing with the nineteen year-old who acted like he had four cups of coffee before coming with them.

"There's going to be explosions," Percy made a tiny noise, like his own little explosion, and made a weird hand gesture. "Like in every Star Wars movie, and it's going to be _amazhang_!"

"Amazhang isn't a word," Danny pointed out, moving out of the way of this lady and her stroller.

"It is in Percy's Words of Wisdom and Awesomeness," The man nodded seriously.

"I would actually buy that," Jackson said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Just to see how stupid it is."

Percy gave a mock gasp, hand over his chest, "That's it, Jackson, you're sleeping on the couch."

"I thought you were dating Derek," Danny spoke.

"It's a one-sided love story," Jackson said before Percy could say a word. "It's kind of sad."

"Shut up," Percy pushed him, a small smile on his face. "It will happen one day. I will get someone one day."

"In your dreams," The Whittemore snorted.

Percy had a weird expression on his face as he said, "I already did."

* * *

"Three tickets for Star Wars: Rogue One!" Percy said, practically diving over the counter to talk to the lady at the register.

"Um, okay," She nodded, pressing a few buttons and printing out their tickets. "Would you, um, would you like any food or drinks today?"

Percy nodded before Jackson and Danny could say no, "Yeah, two drinks, a large blueberry slurpee, a giant popcorn, a large Reeses, and some Sour Skittles."

She punched in his order, looking a little uneasy as a blush made it's way on her face, "Uh, t-that'll be fifteen dollars. I'm a- I'm a big fan, Mr. Jackson."

Percy blinked for a second before he nearly squealed in excitement, "Oh, a fan! That's so awesome! Add a Rogue One cup real quick to my thingie," He flapped a hand at the register before reaching over a grabbing a sharpie. He quickly wrote on the side of the cup where some white was. _This movie is going to be lit. See you next time! -Jackson._

"T-Thank you," She stuttered. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Of course," He hopped over the counter, thankful there wasn't that big of a line, and ignored Danny's questioning. He grabbed the girl's phone, complementing the Olympus phone case, "Say 'cheese'!" When the girl was distracted, he took another picture with him kissing her cheek. "It was nice to meet you," He grinned, handing back her phone. He looked at her name tag, "See you around when Moana's playing, Anna!"

"I think you just made her day," Jackson commented when Percy came back over.

Percy looked back at Anna, seeing her smiling face, and grinned, "Good. Everyone deserves a good day."

"Hate to interrupt this," Danny said, looking at them. "But the movie's starting in two minutes."

"Crap!" He quickly gave Anna some cash for their stuff, winking at her, before grabbing the popcorn while Jackson and Danny grabbed the candy and drinks, and ran through the doors to their seat.

"Front row, front row," Jackson said, pointing. "Look, it's open."

* * *

The movie was stupidly good and it was even better when Percy and Jackson started making tiny jokes and puns every time something happened.

"I bet he didn't _see_ that coming," Jackson said, gesturing to the blind man.

Percy giggled, covering his mouth, "It was _lit._ "

"It was as romantic as the Titanic."

The nineteen year-old nudged the blonde, "But not as romantic as the Notebook."

Danny couldn't take it and ended up bursting out laughing. Too bad it was right when someone died. Everyone looked shocked as they looked at him with wide eyes. He quickly stuck popcorn in his mouth as he glared at Percy, who was drinking his slurpee innocently, "I hate you guys."

Jackson and Percy just laughed, quieting down when the whole theater shushed them. "Come on, it was funny," The Whittemore grinned at his best friend, who rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Aw, man," Percy looked at the screen, which was now showing the end credits. "Is that it?"

"Guess so," Danny shrugged. "Come on, let's go before we get pelted at popcorn. I think a lot of people liked the blind guy."


	34. Chapter 34

" _I heard about you and Percy's epic bromance."_

* * *

"Wha-?" Percy jerked upright when his phone went off next to his ear, nearly falling off his bed. He fumbled with it for a bit, the song Lightning by Alex Goot singing through the air, and answered it, "Jace?"

" _Sorry, did I wake you up?"_ Jason sounded sheepish.

"Yeah but don't worry about it. What's up?" Percy got up, slipping the blanket off and making his way downstairs. He was up already, might as well get some coffee in his system.

" _Some of the new kids are being arrogant and usually that wouldn't bother me but they started making fun of the Big Three and-"_

"I'll be right there," Percy growled, eyes flashing in the reflection of the kitchen window. He hung up after saying bye to Jason, putting his phone down so he could start the coffee machine. He went upstairs, grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the shower.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the sound of the shower running and, woah, that was weird. His father was already at work so that would mean that the person up was Percy and it was only seven in the morning. The man didn't get up until _at least_ eleven. He got up and opened his door right as Percy was talking on the phone, heading downstairs.

"No, I mean, can't you just kill them?" Percy winced, taking the phone away from his ear, and yelling could be heard from the receiver. He hesitantly put it back on his ear, "Not even a _little_?" He ran a hand through his hair, eyes flashing angrily, "Come on, Jace, they're just disrespectful little dipshits who need to know who's in charge- and it's not them."

"Everything okay?" Stiles decided to interrupt before Percy said something that might force him to call the cops in fear of his own safety.

Percy didn't even look surprised to see the Stilinski. He just used his shoulder to hold up his phone as he grabbed some of the to-go coffee cups he bought, pouring some for himself. He grabbed a different mug, preparing some coffee for Stiles before sliding it over, "Yeah, some people are just being little shits at the camp Jason's at. What?" His eyes went to the right as he listened to Jason, "Yeah, it's Stiles. What, you want to talk to him? Sure, one sec. It'll give me time to make my coffee." He put down one of the cups to grab his phone, passing it to Stiles, "Here, Jason wants to talk to you."

"Um, okay," He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Hi!"_ Jason's voice was pleasant, like he was happy to be talking to the Stilinski. " _My name's Jason. I'm one of Percy's other cousins and his bro."_

"Nice to meet you," Stiles smiled. "I heard about you and Percy's epic bromance." Percy made no movements at the words to deny anything, just continuing on his task of making the perfect coffee.

" _Yeah, it's awesome. Anyway, I'm going to have to borrow Percy for a week, maybe two. I hope that's cool. I would feel really horrible if you guys made plans and I just butted in."_

"No, it's fine. I'll have to tell everyone but it's cool. Oh, Percy wants to talk to you again," Stiles said when he noticed the nineteen year-old waving for the phone.

" _Okay, cool. Nice talking to you, Stiles."_

Percy slid over a PJ Twist and put the phone to his ear, topping his to-go coffee cup, "Hey, Jace, who's at the camp?" He nodded as he listened, "Okay, so Thalia's still busy? Where is she anyway?" He took a sip of coffee, "Oklahoma? That's the state that looks like a frying pan, right?" He shot Stiles a playful glare when he saw the teen trying to stifle his laughter, "Okay, I'll see ya later. Stay safe, little cousin. Yes, I _know_ you're an inch taller than me. Whatever, I'm still older. Bye."

"So… He seems interesting," Stiles said once Percy hung up.

"Yeah," The green-eyed man rolled his eyes. "He's such a tool."

Stiles shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, "Should you really be saying that about your cousin?"

"I can say whatever I want about that twerp," Percy grinned. "I can kick his ass any day."

Then, his phone rang. It was a text from Jason. All it said was: **No you can't.**

* * *

"You're leaving?" Isaac looked up at his cousin with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Percy shrugged. "I gotta beat up- I mean, lecture some kids down in San Fran. Don't worry, I shouldn't be gone long, Iz. There's just some kids causing some problem at the camp Jason's at and he needs some help."

"Why'd he call you specifically?" Erica wondered, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Because, there's four people that help run the camp: Jason, Reyna, Frank, and myself. It's kind of a big deal. Anyway, since I'm one of the leaders, I have to go take care of some disrespectful little shits who want to waste everyone's time."

"Be safe," Derek said, giving the man a pointed look.

"Aw, Der Bear, it's nice to know that you're concerned but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," He got into his car, rolling down the window. "I'll see you all later."

"Bring me back something!" Jackson hollered when he drove off and he received a thumbs up in response.

* * *

People were walking around Camp Jupiter, talking to one another and practicing their sword fighting. They all stopped, however, when someone came out of the tunnel. He had on a black T-shirt, fingerless gloves, dark skinny jeans, and black sunglasses. His boots crunched on the ground and he stopped short of the river, a small frown on his face. He looked around, like he was waiting for someone, and ran a hand through his hair.

What stunned them, however, was when Jason Grace, former Praetor, walked up to greet him, giving him a fist bump and a hug. He murmured something to the man, who replied with something equally as quiet, and they crossed the river together. They didn't seem to mind the crowd that was forming as they went to see who came into the camp without any warning.

What got them _shocked_ was when the Praetors, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (or known as Reyna to the campers) and Frank Zhang, came up to greet the man, looking like they were fed up as they led him somewhere. They were gesturing to some buildings and, at one point, pointing to some of the water pipes.

When the man came closer to the new campers, the ones who were yelling at people openly that they were better and that they didn't even _need_ the training, Reyna leaned over to murmur something to the man and he nodded, saying something back. He turned to Jason, tilting his head like he was asking a question, and scowled when the former Praetor replied with something that obviously didn't please him.

"Campers," Frank spoke, gaining the new kids' attentions. "We have two people who would like to speak to you."

"Who, your parents?" A camper snarked, a weak glare on their face- like a chihuahua barking at a monster truck going in forward, "We want Percy Jackson, not some lame-ass people who think they're great."

There was a moment of silence before the man that came into camp stepped forward, a scowl put in place on his face,, "Hey, you know what, you piece of ass-wiping piece of shits? I sailed on the Argo II with Praetor Zang. Hell, I _was_ Praetor!"

"And who are _you_?" A new camper snarled.

"Oh, was that supposed to intimidate me? My hamster could do better than that and he's dead. He lifted his sunglasses, letting them rest on his head, and glared at the kids with emerald eyes that shocked some of the older campers that were now in college in Camp Jupiter, "My name's Percy Jackson and I heard you were insulting the Big Three. Think again."

Let's say there was lots of screaming…

A lot.

It was rather disturbing.

Some people didn't even know a leg could _bend_ that far.


	35. Chapter 35

" _I just think you should have some more experienced Greeks teach the Romans a few things."_

* * *

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized for probably the third time, eyebrows scrunched together as he walked down a part of Camp Jupiter.

"What for?" Frank sighed, looking over at the son of Poseidon, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I hurt those kids," Percy's tone was flat as he spoke, sunglasses hiding tormented eyes.

"They deserved it."

"No, Frank. I _hurt_ those _kids._ I _hurt_ some children because someone insulted my family. Also, I made Apollo's kids work more 'cause I broke some bones," Percy shrugged, a small smile on his face. He adjusted his sunglasses, pushing them up some as he turned his head to gaze at something in the distance with a small frown, "So, you guys were saying something about the water pipes?"

"Yeah, can you check them out? They're messing up the water cannons and some of the campers are complaining about it, saying they need it during Capture the Flag," The son of Mars gestured in a random direction with the wave of his hand.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Although, wouldn't Leo be better at this? Why not call him?"

Frank looked over, "He doesn't want to leave his shop unattended."

"You mean he doesn't want to leave his _girlfriend_ of three _years_ ," Percy waggled his eyebrows ridiculously, causing Frank to roll his eyes.

"Why do you call her that? She has a name you know."

"Yeah but this is the longest Leo's ever had a girlfriend. It's my job as one of his friends and fellow demigod to tease him about this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Over there," Frank pointed down a small hill where some metal doors were. "That's where the main section is."

"Cool," Percy cracked his knuckles before jogging down, sliding to a stop a bit on the dirt. "Give me about an hour and it should be fixed."

"Thanks, Percy."

"Don't mention it," He gave a one-shouldered shrug, working on opening the metal doors.

"Oh, and, it was nice seeing you again," There was a hopeful look in Frank's dark eyes, like he was expecting a certain answer but knew he wasn't going to get it. He was surprised by Percy's response.

The son of Poseidon pursed his lips, turning a bit to look at the Praetor, lifting up his sunglasses so they rested on his head. He let out a silent sigh, allowing a small smile on his face, "...Yeah, you too, Frank. It's been… It's been forever. We'll talk more later, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

As promised, Percy was done in an hour and he was soaked in sweat. Fixing the pipes actually didn't take that long to do. It was just a something something here and a something something there and- Yeah, Percy had no idea what he did. Hopefully, everything worked perfectly and Rome didn't fall again. That would be- Well, funny but not to the Romans. The fall of Rome- _Ha!_

He made his way up the hill, sliding on his sunglasses again when sun shined in his face. He walked slowly through Camp Jupiter, just quietly observing everything, like he wasn't even there at all. He had a sad smile on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, dodging a group of teenagers who were playing touch football. He ignored the questioning glances, making his way to where he knew Frank and Reyna were.

"Hey, Perce," Jason was suddenly walking next to him, a box of doughnuts in his hands.

The son of Poseidon didn't react, something that made Jason pout (seeing as he has been trying to scare Percy for a while), and simply reached over and plucked a pastry, taking a bite, "Hey. So, anything new going on between the camps I need to know about?"

"Well," Jason tapped his chin thoughtfully as he balanced the box with one hand. "Chiron wants to start where once a month some campers go back and forth for a week to train."

"Like a field trip?" Percy licked some glaze off his lips, eyes traveling off in thought.

"Yeah. He was going to ask if you were willing to sit in one of the counselor meetings since, you know, but Nico, Leo, and I are the only one's who can contact you and you've sworn us to secrecy so…"

"...I'll think about it," The nineteen year-old decided, finishing off his doughnut. "Have you graduated yet?"

"No, I don't graduate until June," The blonde sighed, noticing the change in topic as it was.

"Mm, oh, yeah, I remember. Pipes is graduating too, right? Nico as well. You're all in the same grade and all."

"Seniors. We're seniors. You're coming to our graduation, right?"

"That's months away, Jace. We'll talk about it later."

* * *

"So," Percy leaned on a long table, a small bowl of jellybeans in his hands. He kicked his legs back and forth, ignoring Reyna's glares and Frank's exasperated looks. "The camp seems… I don't know, boring… There's something off about it. Like, it's not so… Roman anymore..."

"What?" The daughter of Bellona was the first to react, a scowl setting into place. She sent him a sharp look, raising and eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Percy made eye contact with Jason, remembering something he brought up during their trip over to the Praetors, "Okay, now, first, you _gotta_ know that I'm not saying this 'cause I'm Greek and you're all Roman." At their nods, he continued, "It's just… You guys seem lax and I don't think having somewhat inexperienced Greeks coming here to train will help that."

"Are you saying we shouldn't have the Greeks come here?" Frank asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"No, no," The son of Poseidon shook his head, raising his hands in a placating manner. Frank was defensive of the Greeks (which was kind of surprising since the only Greeks he really met were him, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth. And, you know… There was Leo. _Leo_ ). "I just think you should have some more experienced Greeks teach the Romans a few things."

"Who do you suggest?" Reyna wondered, looking a bit disgruntled.

Percy and Jason exchanged mischievous grins, speaking in unison, "Well, _us_ , of course."


	36. Chapter 36

" _Good," She smiled shyly at him. "Teachers are awesome 'cause they help people."_

* * *

"Seriously, this is ridiculous," Percy grumbled as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "Where we going and why aren't we taking your car?"

Jason glanced at him in amusement as they walked, the cool air of morning seeming to lighten their moods, "It's a secret. Also, my car's in the shop."

"By shop you mean you lost a bet with Leo and he gets to mess with it, right?"

"...Yeah."

" _Jason._ "

"How was I supposed to know he was a die-hard Swiftie?"

"Dude, _everyone_ knows that."

"Whatever. We're making a left over here," The blonde pointed vaguely ahead and messed with his phone in his pocket, accidently hitting play on his music.

" _Jason…_ " Percy turned to him slowly, a strained smile on his face, "Why are you listening to that?"

"It's a good song!" The son of Jupiter defended, holding his phone close as the song continued.

"It's my _voice_!" The son of Poseidon said, flinging an arm out as if to emphasize his point.

 _When I get angry I feel weak and hear these voices in my head_

 _telling me to fall beneath 'cause they'll make everything_

 _okay_

" _Percy_ ," Jason whined, stomping his foot like a child. "You're an amazing singer. Let me enjoy this."

"Oh, my gods," The green-eyed man ran a hand over his face, frowning. "Fine but I don't know how you're not sick of my voice. You _were_ one of the guitarists."

"You were _that_ good."

"Shut up and tell me where we're going. You got me walking outside at something o'clock and I don't like it."

"You need some exercise in your life. You're relying on your car too much."

"Trust me," Percy smirked, green eyes dancing with mischief. "I'll be getting enough exercise with everything going on where I live."

"If you say so. Oh, look, we're here," Jason gestured to the building they were at and watched as his cousin looked up at the sign on the front.

"Oh, my gods, it's a _candy store_!"

* * *

" _Please_?"

"No."

"Come on, _please_?"

"No."

"I-"

"NO!" Percy gripped the steering wheel of Beaut tightly as he gave a sideways glare at his cousin, " _No one_ drives my car!"

"Hmph," Jason sat back in his seat and pouted, looking out the window. "Well, how are we going to get from California to New York in time for the Counselor Meeting?"

"Uh, dude," Percy pulled over sharply, turning sideways in his seat to look at his cousin with strange look. He tapped the blonde's forehead, creasing his eyebrows together, "Did you get hit by another brick when I left you in Camp Jupiter? We have flying _horses._ "

"Oh, yeah," Jason adjusted his gold-framed glasses, cheeks coloring slightly. "I kind of forgot. Tempest isn't exactly allowed in much parts of camp."

"Yeah, okay," Percy nodded in acceptance, putting the car in drive and getting back onto the road. "We need to stop by Dunkin' Donuts so I can get some food for Blackjack. I haven't seen that horse in forever."

* * *

Beaut was left in Jason's garage (he having two homes; one in camp and one outside of camp) while the two demigods went down a street to an empty parking lot.

Percy was munching on a doughnut, holding the rest close to him with one hand as he walked. When they got to the middle of the lot, he quickly ate the rest before glancing at Jason. He smirked slightly before giving his best New York-style whistle. The sound echoed through the air and made Jason wince, rubbing his ears.

"Dude," He looked at Percy in childish awe. "How do you _do_ that? There's no way someone can whistle that loud!"

The son of Poseidon just shrugged, a grin on his lips, "What can I say, I'm a New Yorker."

Suddenly, there was a flap of wings behind the two demigods but only one could hear the familiar voice, " _Boss?!"_

Percy spun around, grin widening into a full-blown smile, "Blackjack! How've you been?"

" _Fine but you're back so 'awesome'! Hey, those doughnuts for me?"_

"Yeah, I have to get to Camp Halfblood as soon as possible," He held one out, watching fondly as the pegasus ate it.

" _Sure thing, Boss. Am I taking Bird Boy, too?"_

"Nah, he's riding with Tempest."

" _Ugh,_ _that_ _guy."_

"Mmhm."

"Tempest isn't that bad," Jason protested. When Percy looked over in surprise, he crossed his arms, "You always make that noise when you talk about Tempest."

"Yeah, well…"

* * *

"Thanks, Blackjack," The son of Poseidon patted the pegasus' side, a grin on his face.

" _Sure thing, Boss! See you around?"_

"Totally," Percy watched as the black pegasus flew off before grabbing his sunglasses from where it was hooked to his Camp Halfblood shirt. Jason had convinced him to wear, saying that he'd wear one too with him. It wasn't that Percy didn't like the shirt (he loved it) but it just had too many memories tied to it that he would have prefered not to remember. "Wait, so Nico's meeting us here?"

"Yup. Come on," Jason grabbed his own sunglasses, putting them on. "Now, we'll look totally badass when we go down the hill."

"And I thought _I_ was the idiot."

"Well, _someone_ had to take your spot while you were gone."

"Yeah? I'd like to have it back," Percy shoved his cousin lightly as they made their way towards the camp border.

* * *

The Greeks were milling around; tending to the strawberries, practicing archery, sword fighting, sparring, climbing the rock wall, playing basketball, when they came down the hill. They wasn't really anything about them that stood out except the power seeming to radiate from them. Just as they passed Thalia's tree, Nico di Angelo walked out of the shadows, joining them.

It was then, as the three demigods walked over while chatting like anyone else, that the campers realized who they all were exactly.

It was Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson.

Children of the Big Three.

They were legends in Camp Halfblood (almost myths in some cases) as stories were told about the long wars fought and the bravery shown between cousins struggling to deal with a family's problem.

"What?" Young campers started in surprise when Percy Jackson turned to them, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What's everyone staring at?"

Suddenly, a young girl of about seven ran up. She was most likely Roman due to her purple shirt. She grabbed the son of Poseidon's hand, looking up at him with wide brown eyes, "Are you Percy Jackson?"

Said man blinked in surprise before a warm smile appeared on his face and he moved his sunglasses up to rest on his head, "Why, yes I am. And you are?"

"Andrea," She gave a toothy smile. "My sister talks about you all the time at my camp. She calls you a hero."

"A hero, huh?" He tilted his head at her, "Who's your sister?"

"Gwen."

"Oh, _Gwen_!" Percy smiled, snapping his fingers, "I remember her! She finish with college yet?"

"No," Andrea shook her head, still holding on to the son of Poseidon's hand. "She has one more year and then she can be a teacher!"

"A teacher, huh?"

"Mmhm!" The girl nodded, her brown ponytail flopping up and down with the motion. "You're a teacher too, right?"

"Eh?" Percy blinked in surprise, "Me? I-"

"Yeah, The Seven says you're an amazing teacher! So, are you a teacher?"

"I- Uh, I guess I am," He grinned at her. "Yeah, I'm a teacher."

"Good," She smiled shyly at him. "Teachers are awesome 'cause they help people."

"Hey, Perce," Jason called him over, pointing the the Big House.

"I gotta go, Andrea but it was nice talking to you, okay?"

"Mmhm," She let go of his hand and waved. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson!"

"So, you're a teacher now?" Jason grinned, nudging his cousin's shoulder when he was next to him.

"Shut up," Percy grumbled, shoving him. "I couldn't say no to that face."

'Yeah, don't worry. No one can."


	37. Chapter 37

" _Didn't he say something about beating some kids up?"_

" _He used 'lecture' as a cover up."_

* * *

"Chiron! Chiron!"

Said centaur turned around, eyebrows raising slightly when he saw Will Solace running towards him looking excited, "What is it, my boy?"

"Percy, Jason, and Nico agreed to the Counselor Meeting! They're here right now!"

"That's wonderful news. I will greet them right now."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my old teacher Chiron," Percy gave the man a grin, letting his sunglasses hook on the collar of his shirt and hang. "It's been a while."

"Perseus," Chiron pulled the demigod in a hug, clapping his back. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing great," The green-eyed boy nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I got these really cool friends where I live and we," He gestured to Nico and Jason. "Have a cousin. His name's Isaac and he kind of looks like him," He rolled his eyes, pointing at the son of Jupiter, who grinned smugly.

"That is wonderful news," The centaur nodded. "What convinced you to come over?"

"Well," Percy tilted his head, thinking. "Jason told me about your plan with the training and the camps and all," He made a hand gesture in the air, as if to emphasize everything he said. "And I was like; hey, that sounds fun. When's this meeting start?"

"We are starting in ten minutes," Chiron responded. "We are just making sure there are enough food and drinks for everyone."

"Cool. I'll be in the Big House." He turned to his cousins, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Nico nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"For sure, Bro," Jason shoved his hands in the his pockets.

* * *

"I'm so _bored_ ," Stiles sighed, leaning on the arm of one of the couches in the Hale House. "I don't like when Percy's not here."

"Yeah," Isaac sighed, tossing his phone to the side on the floor as he rolled on his side on his blanket. "It's so boring now that he's not tossing you and Scott like rag dolls."

Stiles sent him a tiny glare, "Rude. Hey, what do you think Percy's doing right now?"

"Didn't he say something about beating some kids up?" Jackson spoke up from where he was sitting next to Lydia.

"He used 'lecture' as a cover up," The Martin reminded the blonde, nudging his arm and earning a small smile.

"He seemed kind of annoyed with them," Stiles continued, adding onto that. "And his eyes did a weird… Thing."

"Thing?" Derek fully looked at the Stilinski from where he sat. His eyebrows were creased together but he looked more curious than concerned, "What do you mean?"

"They flashed as he spoke," He replied, shaking his head.

"Like a werewolf?" Allison wondered, pushing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"No, unless werewolves have green eyes."

"So, they were still green?" Scott sat up a bit to look at his best friend.

"Yeah, but they, like, turned an emerald color or whatever. It happened really fast too but it wasn't 'cause of the light. I mean, the light would cause them to lighten up, not darken."

"Hmm," Derek took in the information, looking off in thought. "I'll talk to Deaton about this. You all should head home. You have school tomorrow."

* * *

Percy was sitting on top of the pool table, ignoring the demigods around him as he played on his phone. They were staring at him with wide eyes or, more importantly, the device. He sighed after a minute passed of complete silence and looked up. For some reason, he had put on his sunglasses on again- maybe as a way to hide his eyes from awestruck demigods, "What?"

"Are you crazy, using that?" A son of Demeter said, looking disturbed, "That could attract monsters!"

"Nah," Percy waved it about a bit. "I had Leo modify it a while ago. It's completely monster proof. Now if could only do the same with my laptop…" He mumbled the last sentence to himself. He looked over at Chiron, who was looking at the phone with an interested expression, "When're we going to start this meeting? I could be heading home already."

"Right," Piper McLean came forward, unnoticed by Percy until now. She gave him a friendly smile, waving slightly, before continuing, "We plan on sending some campers over to Camp Jupiter to train and be trained by some of the Romans. It will only happen once a month, considering how far the camps actually are from each other. Campers will be chosen during one of the campfires by Chiron. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," It was a child of Ares; who kind of looked like a Eugene to everyone. He acted arrogant and rude, like his father was the best Olympian, and he never liked the Romans, always thinking that he was better than even them. "Why do we have to go to Camp Jupiter for training? We're more powerful than them any day."

Before the daughter of Aphrodite could respond, a snort of laughter filled the air. Percy looked up from his phone, the sound of Pac Man dying emitting from it, and a smirk played on his lips, "Wow, you are _so_ wrong."

"What?" Eugene turned to him, a scowl in place, "Are you saying that us Greeks are weak?"

"Oh, not at all," Percy stood up and walked over to the kid. "Although, if you were representing us, then yes. You couldn't even fight a Chihuahua if your life depended on it."

"What?! How _dare_ you! What makes the Romans stronger?" Eugene grabbed the front of his shirt, attempting what was probably supposed to be a glare. It looked pitiful considering he was an inch shorter than the other and wasn't as built.

"Well," Percy didn't seem bothered by the kid at all, a sneer making its way on his face. "Let's see here… Camp Halfblood is filled with kids ranging from 12-18, with some who still don't even have any chest hair. Granted, we do have more children of the Big Three. However, Camp Jupiter also has a college inside it's borders, meaning more demigods, who get more powerful the older they get, are able to fight for the camp at a moment's notice. If I'm doing the math correctly, and I am, that would mean that Camp Jupiter has 689 more demigods on their side than we do on a good day. Oh, and let's not forget that they also allow mortals and legacies into their camps."

There was a beat of silence before Jason let out a whistle, "Damn, he just _roasted_ you!"

"Shut up!" Eugene shouted at the son of Jupiter, who raised an eyebrow as if to say ' _what did this ant just say to me?'_ "How do you even know so much about the camp anyway? The Romans don't give out any information! You must be one of them."

"Kid," Percy smacked his hand away, crossing his arms. "One of the Praetors three years ago was Greek. I'm Greek. Oh, and there's nothing wrong with being Roman. They're freaking bad-ass. Have you _seen_ the Praetors now?"

"Okay," Piper walked over, pushing the two away. "Let's stop making him feel like an idiot and continue discussing the training between the two camps."

Percy nodded and grabbed two bottles of water, sitting back on top of the pool table. He handed one to Jason, who smiled at him.

The daughter of Aphrodite turned to Jason, her boyfriend, "Do you think that the Praetors will be up for the idea?"

"Yeah," Jason accepted the drink from his cousin. "We already talked to them while at camp and they said they were okay with it. However, Percy-"

"I made some changes to your little plan," Percy purposely interrupted, smirking at the blonde, who rolled his eyes. "'Cause, you know, it was kind of a shitty one."

"What gave you the right to do that?" Eugene demanded.

Percy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay, seriously, why is he here? This is a counselor only meeting and I can clearly see Clarisse over by the door."

Chiron turned to Eugene, "Perseus is right. Please leave now."

"What! How can a nobody like him tell me what to do-" Eugene stopped speaking when he realized that he had weapons pointed at his throat. All the demigods, save for Percy, had swords, daggers, and arrows pointed at him. Even Jason had his sword out and pointed at the kid, a glare playing in his electric-blue eyes.

" _Don't_ call Percy a no one," Jason growled, electricity crackling along his body. "He is ten times the man you are."

The son of Poseidon himself blinked in surprise under his sunglasses. He raised his hand slowly, looking around, "Uh, wow, okay. Um, stand down?"

Immediately, as one, everyone put away their weapons, turning to the demigod.

"Thanks, guys, for defending me but it's alright. Let's just continue this little pow wow. Since the war, the demigods in both camps have gotten lazy. As a way to not let that happen any longer, we, the children of the Big Three, have volunteered to take trips once in a while down to Camo Jupiter to help get the demigods back into shape. Jason and Nico will probably be there more than Thalia and I, considering we are going to be busy most of the time."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Chiron spoke up. "Thank you for volunteering your time to assist us."

"It's no problem," Jason smiled, facing the centaur. "We're glad to help."

* * *

"It's nothing to worry about," Deaton said easily as he went through some books. "I promise you, he will cause no harm to your pack."

"Oh, I know he won't," Derek leaned against one of the tables in the back room of the vet's office. "I just want to know what he is."

"All I can tell you, Mr. Hale, is that he is a being with powerful blood. The rest you will have to ask him yourself."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey, guys, sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **As for Jaylene Olebar's question: No, I did not get snow. I don't think it ever will here, sadly. By the way, my autocorrect wants to change Olebar to Olive, lol. :)**

* * *

" _Having an alien roommate is just_ _terrible_ _."_

* * *

Derek was pissed.

Okay, so Derek was pissed at a lot of things but, this time, he was _pissed._

It seemed like the the moment Percy left, every Supernatural creature came out to play. They dealt with three witches, four fairies, and _leprechauns_. They taunted the pack, probably feeling that they now had a chance to defeat the pack since the 'powerful being' was gone. Not on Derek's watch.

It's been five days since Percy has gone to God knows where and the pack was in deep shit. There were large lizard-like creatures attacking people at night and no one in the pack could seem to kill any of them. The only thing that they knew was that it hated water and their scales could only be cut with a sword-like object. Too bad they couldn't use the kitchen knives he had. They were pretty damn sharp.

After Stiles nearly got torn in half by a serpent thing and Isaac decapitated, the pack went to Deaton for help.

"I can call someone," The vet said after listening to Stiles describe the creatures. "And see if they are willing to help you take care of the serpents. I will call you as soon as I get any news."

That was a day ago.

Since then, there were three more serpent attacks and claw marks going through the side of Derek's Camaro.

"Dude, what are we going to _do_?" Stiles paced the living room, raking a hand through his hair, "I thought Deaton was going to find some help for us?"

"He said he was going to see if the person was willing to help," Scott spoke up, looking at his best friend. "Maybe he wasn-"

Suddenly, Derek's phone rang and he grabbed it. He put it on speaker phone when he saw whose name was on the screen.

" _Be prepared."_ Deaton said, tone serious. " _He's here."_

* * *

"Dude, no," Percy pointed at Nico with a cookie, eyebrow quirked, as they sat in an empty archery range. "Having an alien roommate is just _terrible_."

"Like how?" The son of Hades crossed his arms, "It'd be awesome to have a Martian living with you."

"What if there's a language barrier?" Jason spoke up, pushing his glasses up, and Percy pointed at him in a ' _see?'_ manner.

"So? We could teach them!"

"Okay, but what if they try to kill you?" Percy offered, eating his cookie and reaching for another, "I mean, what if they try to attack you because you accidentally said something bad, or if you touch one of their guns and you die, or if they climb in the oven because it reminds them of home and…"

Nico frowned and thought hard as Percy went on and on. "You're right," He said, stopping the son of Poseidon mid-sentence just as he was getting into the possibilities of how the alien even pees and if they even poop. "They'd be terrible to have as a roommate."

Jason looked at Percy weird, like he wanted to ask a question, but shook his head, "Hey, we should-" He was cut off by Percy's phone going off.

The son of Poseidon blinked in surprise before fumbling with it, answering, "Hey, Deaton, what's up?" He nodded and grimaced a bit, "Mmhm, no, I gotcha. Yeah, it's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah, tomorrow. Mmhm. 'Kay, bye."

"What'd he need?" Jason asked, tilting his head.

"There's some serpents attacking in BH so he needs me to take care of 'em," The nineteen year-old shrugged.

"Need help?" Nico snatched a cookie from Jason, who whined pitifully.

"Nah," Percy got up, throwing his keys in the air and catching them continuously. "He said there's not many. They're just fast. Plus, they're weak against water."

"Okay," The son of Hades nodded. "Call us if you need any, though. I can shadow travel over."

"Will do," The green-eyed man whistled and waited as Blackjack landed in empty archery range. "Adios muchachos."

* * *

Derek knew it was Percy coming over. It had to be. There was no other explanation.

"Yeah, I should have figured you were going to be here," Percy sighed as he walked into the back room at the veterinary clinic, a black duffle bag over one shoulder. He grinned at Derek, throwing the bag at him, "So, I heard you have a reptile problem, Derek Hale."

The alpha caught it effortlessly, raising an eyebrow at the man, "Yeah, they've been attacking constantly and my pack's can't kill them."

"Well, lucky for you, I am here to fix that," He waved to Deaton, who was observing from a desk chair, and pulled out a piece of paper after taking off his jacket and throwing it over a chair. He unfolded it and put it on the table, revealing a map of their surrounding area, "I want you to mark where the attacks happened and number them from first to most recent."

The werewolf tilted his head but grabbed a pen, circling the places and numbering as told, "That's all that's happened so far." He motioned to the eleven marks on the paper.

"Mm," Percy nodded before snatching up the map and pocketing it. "Okay! You can expect them gone tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," The green-eyed man grinned. "It'll be over and done with before you even know it."

"What if one of the pack sees you?"

"Huh," Percy scratched his chin. "Didn't think about that…"

"I may have a solution," Deaton spoke up, grabbing a box. He pulled out a choker and bracelet, showing them to the nineteen year-old. "The bracelet will conceal your scent but only for twenty-four hours."

"Sweet," Percy slid it on his wrist, examining the silver charm shaped like a cloud. "And the choker?"

"It will distort your voice a bit but not much when you press on the jade," Deaton handed it over. He frowned a bit as he watched the other put it on, "I don't understand why you don't just tell everyone who you are."

"Yeah," Derek looked at Percy. "We won't judge you You already know I'm a werewolf."

"It's not that," He sighed, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair. "I just want to leave that life behind."


	39. Chapter 39

_He was going to call him Blackie._

* * *

Being chased by a serpent is no bueno. Being chased by three of them is even worse.

If we're being honest here, Stiles didn't go looking for them this time. They found him.

Stiles Stilinski was heading home from school (no detention- yay!), thinking about what to make for dinner for him and his father since Percy was still in San Francisco, when he heard a weird shuffling behind him. When he turned around, keys held loosely in his hands, he looked up to see two serpents on top of his jeep, the third being right in front of him.

Naturally, the Stilinski turned around and ran.

You might be like, " _Wow, Stiles, that wasn't smart at all!"_ and you're probably right.

But wait.

It gets better.

Stiles ran into an abandoned warehouse because, hey, why not? He could hear the serpents hissing behind him and the rattling of chains as they moved. Damn, where was Derek when you needed him. It was bright out too. The reptiles didn't usually come out except at night time. Something must have dragged them out.

For a horrifying moment, Stiles' foot got caught on a loose floorboard and he was sent to the ground. He could hear the serpents getting closer and could smell them soon after. For a heart-stopping moment, the brunette thought he saw one from the corner of his eye. Great, he was going to die. Stiles Stilinski was going to die a single, lonely sixteen year-old. He didn't even get a chance to get his fifty cats. Suddenly, there was a loud cry from one of the serpents and Stiles found himself face-to-face with razor-sharp fangs. "Oh, my God," He muttered, wide-eyed. "I am sooo dead."

* * *

Stiles' day, before that, was going perfectly fine. Scott was actually being a friend and talking to him instead of staring with love-sick eyes at Allison. Danny didn't seem annoyed when Stiles tried to strike up a conversation. Lydia finally said 'hi' to him in the hallway. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac didn't bully him. All was well. The only weird one was Derek.

The alpha had been on the phone a lot with someone and the Stilinski was beginning to think it was Percy. He would occasionally say things like, " _No, shut up, dammit!"_ and " _I'm not affiliated with you!"_ Who else would be brave enough to annoy Derek Hale? Well, besides Stiles. He seemed aggravated and worried as he talked, making the Stilinski think that there was something wrong with the nineteen year-old. But then Percy would seemingly make a stupid comment and the Hale's worry would disappear faster than anything Stiles had ever seen.

"Hey, Dude," Scott came up and nudged Stiles' arm, a goofy grin on his face. "Wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure," The Stilinski grinned. "You catching a ride with Allison first?"

"Yeah, then I'll meet you at your place."

"Whatever you say, Dude," Stiles shrugged and watched his best friend run off to his girlfriend. He shook his head and made his way to his jeep after everyone left.

* * *

Back to Stiles' crisis.

"Oh, my God," He muttered, wide-eyed. "I am sooo dead." He tried to push himself backwards but was met with boxes blocking his way, "Oh, this is not my day."

Suddenly, there was a shuffle and Stiles turned around in time to see a man clad in black leap over the boxes like a panther, tackling the closest serpent away from the human. The man seemed to say something as he put a hand on the reptile's head and water shot out from some of the underground pipes, wrapping around its red and green body.

"Woah," The brunette breathed as he watched the event unfold. It was like something straight out of a movie.

The man wore all black; V-neck, jeans, Adidas, black cloak with the hood over, and a medical mask that doctors wore. Stiles guessed that the last part was so he wouldn't know who the man was. Still looked damn cool though. He was going to call him Blackie.

Blackie suddenly whipped something out of his pocket and twirled a pen in his hands, crouched low to the ground as he observed the other reptiles. Stiles swore, the more he watched the man in front of him, the more he looked like a panther stalking its prey. Then, Blackie uncapped the pen and threw the cap and the writing utensil expanded into a three-foot-long bronze sword.

"Whaaaat?" The Stilinski gaped, barely holding himself from flailing his arms. He didn't want to accidentally catch the serpents attention.

The man swung the sword around in his hand before swiping at a serpent to his left, lobbing the head off. The water then rose and wrapped around another, slowly choking it. He kept his hand raised as he, seemingly, stared at the reptile with squared shoulders. With the other hand, he threw his sword at the last serpent, somehow managing to cut it in half. After making sure they were all dead, Blackie then turned to the Stilinski.

"Dude," Stiles started before he could stop himself. "Where were you, like, three days ago?"

Blackie didn't answer him, instead holding a hand out to help the other up, "That's the last of the serpents." His voice was a bit distorted, sounding a bit deep and artificial, "There are no more in Beacon Hills."

"Oh, you're the help Deaton called for?" The brunette grinned, trying to act like he wasn't completely intimidated by the man in front of him. Also, he might be fanboying a bit inside after witnessing the battle. Just saying.

"Mm," Blackie nodded, twirling his sword in his hand once more before going in his pocket and pulling out the cap. Stiles was pretty sure he threw that away but watched as he placed it at the tip of his sword, causing it to shrink back into a ballpoint pen. "He called me yesterday. I thought I'd drive over and take care of the problem."

"Well, thanks," Stiles said as Blackie started walking away.

The man clad in black gave a small wave, "You're welcome, Stiles Stilinski."

The brunette grinned to himself for a moment before muttering, "Wait, how did he know my name?"


	40. Chapter 40

" _Define 'just a scratch' because 'just a scratch' to Derek is being stabbed in the stomach with a screwdriver."_

* * *

The giant ass serpents were just the beginning. Derek really wished it wasn't.

"So, you're saying some guy just showed up and saved you?" Lydia raised an eyebrow as she listened to the Stilinski talk.

"Yeah, and he knew my name!" Stiles flailed his arms wildly.

Derek look mildly alarmed as he heard the encounter. Percy said he was not going to let any of his pack see him and now Stiles has. This could be bad. The nineteen year-old seemed to want to keep that he was powerful a secret and the Hale was going to respect that. That meant that he had to stop the Stilinski from trying to find out who 'Blackie' really is. That was difficult all in itself.

Suddenly, the Hale's phone rang, stopping Stiles mid-rant. He picked it up, noticing the PB&J on the screen, "Yeah, what's up?"

" _Put me on speakerphone,"_ The man's voice was distorted a bit on the phone and the Hale figured he was talking as 'Blackie'.

"Alright," Derek shrugged at the werewolves and humans in the room, thanking whatever was out there that they didn't see the caller I.D.

" _Hale Pack,"_ Percy sounded serious and it made everyone sit up straight and Stiles to stop flailing his arms. The brunette was gaping at the phone, looking between it and Derek. " _There's are rogue wolves around Beacon Hills, more than I can stop. I need your help."_

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. Percy never mentioned anything about werewolves in town. Granted, he hadn't spoken to him since yesterday. "What do you need us to do?"

The pack looked shocked that their alpha immediately agreed but focused back on the phone as 'Blackie' continued, " _Keep a lookout for any of them and keep count of how many. Stiles,"_ The Stilinski jerked in surprise when he was mentioned. " _I need you to find out why they're in Beacon Hills and give what you find to Deaton. The rest of you,"_ He paused for a moment, like he was thinking. " _Watch each other's back. These werewolves are the 'attack first, ask questions never' type. Trust me."_

"Are you hurt?" Surprisingly, it was Jackson who asked, face pinched in worry like he knew who he was talking to.

" _I'm fine,"_ 'Blackie' assured calmly. " _It's just a scratch."_

"Define 'just a scratch'," Stiles demanded. "Because 'just a scratch' to Derek is being stabbed in the stomach with a screwdriver."

" _As much as your concern is appreciated,"_ 'Blackie' said with a lazily drawl that, for some reason, got Jackson to sit up straight on the couch in the Hale House. " _I am fine. I heal quickly. I will contact you all in a couple of days."_

"Alright," Derek nodded, not letting his pack speak again (possibly to demand answers from 'Blackie'. "Talk to you later."

" _You too, Derek Hale. You and your pack stay safe,"_ With that, 'Blackie' hung up.

"Well," Isaac said, raising his eyebrows as he stared at the phone. He looked over at Boyd, "That was sudden. What do you think caused all the alphas to come here?"

Boyd looked up from the book in his lap, "Probably the 'powerful being' or whatever. Maybe they were nearby and felt they needed to introduce themselves."

"But why would he call us?" Danny questioned, leaning forward. "I mean, didn't he agree with you," He looked over at Derek. "To meet up with the last alpha? You know, at that all-you-can-eat pizza joint?"

"Yeah," The Hale nodded, putting a hand on his chin as he thought. "This must be more serious than before. It might be an alpha pack…"

"I'll do some research," Stiles decided, reaching over to grab his bag at the end of the couch, elbowing Scott's gut in the process. He pulled out his laptop and connected to the internet, almost immediately typing. Soon, he was lost to everyone.

* * *

"Oh, my gods," Percy slumped next to Derek on the couch in the Hale House once everyone left. He rubbed his face tiredly and fell against the werewolf's shoulder, "I am so fucking tired of running around all day."

Normally, Derek would push the nineteen year-old off of him but he didn't seem to lean on him on purpose. So, the Hale let him lay there and debated whether or not he should get the man something to eat or maybe a blanket to have so he was more relaxed. He knew that Percy was helping deal with their problems and left San Francisco without time to just sit down for a day. "Want anything to eat?"

"Mm, popcorn?" Percy looked up at him, green eyes tired but at ease, "We can watch a movie or something. I don't know, you can even read me one of your freaking books." He tried to look over the Hale's lap to peek at the book cover, "What'cha reading?"

"Stephen King's _The Shining_ ," Derek responded, gently moving the nineteen year-old so he could see if he had any popcorn left in his pantry.

"I heard he's a good author," Percy commented, leaning over the couch to grab a pillow from the loveseat.

"Yeah, he made, I think, over fifty books. I think most were best sellers."

"Really? Okay, you have to read this now," Percy lifted up the book and opened the cover, squinting his eyes at the text. "Judging by all the comments from critics, this book is supposed to be so chilling that it'll make us check the locks on the door -or so says the Boston Globe."

"Huh," Derek came back with a bowl of popcorn and rolled his eyes when Percy immediately put his head on his shoulder, waiting for him to start reading. "Alright, here we go," He opened the book to the beginning. "Jack Torrance thought: _Officious little prick._ Ullman stood five-five, and when he moved, it was with the prissy speed that seems to be the exclusive domain of all small plump men..."

By the time the Hale finished with chapter two, Percy was asleep and half of the popcorn was gone. Derek sighed softly and rolled his eyes but didn't wake up the nineteen year-old. Instead, he moved one of the pillows on his lap and moved Percy so that his head rested on it. He didn't want the green-eyed man to have a stiff neck. He placed the book on the coffee table and figured that he'd continue it when the nineteen year-old was awake so they could enjoy it together. Percy would complain otherwise anyway.


	41. Chapter 41

The pack had been out all morning, picking up groceries and eating muffins at Starbucks. They were going to invite Percy but the nineteen year-old wasn't at the Stiles' home. Derek wasn't an option after he picked up his phone and told them to shut up and not call again this early. They picked up four muffins for the two adults (Percy counted as one, right?) anyway because they knew the two secretly adored them.

So, they decided to stop by Derek's place first because they had no idea where Percy was. They should have expected to see the Lamborghini in the dirt driveway. When they walked inside, Derek was sitting on his couch, watching TV with the volume low, while Percy was stretched across it, his head resting against the Hale's lap as he slept. The werewolf was lightly running his hand through the nineteen year-old's dark locks and the pack was pretty sure he didn't know he was doing it.

"Why is Percy here?" Was the first thing Danny whispered as they saw the pair.

"He came last night to hang out," The Hale answered quietly, hand stilling. "We were going to watch a movie but he was tired so we had popcorn and I read a bit to him."

"Does he have to go to work today?" Stiles asked, moving forward with the muffins.

"Yeah, but not until one."

"It's twelve thirty right now," Lydia said, looking at her phone. "You should wake him up so he can get ready."

The others watched with baited breath as the alpha gently shook the nineteen year-old's shoulder. Percy tensed for a moment before his eyes slid open, "Ugh, how long have I been asleep?"

"Fourteen hours," Derek answered, like he was expecting the question.

"Seriously?" Percy rubbed his face, "Damn, I'm lazy." He looked up at the pack and gave them a small grin, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Lydia rolled her eyes. "You have work in thirty minutes and you're not ready yet."

Percy let out a tiny whimper when she said work but rolled off the couch, walking up the stairs dejectedly, muttering something like ' _stupid work, ruining a nice dream…'_

"Did he really sleep that long?" Stiles asked, eyes hopeful, and the Hale nodded. "Yes! Finally, he's getting more sleep!"

"Seems like too much now," Allison giggled, leaning into Scott's side. He grinned at his girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

Ten minutes later, the pack was laughing with each other about something that happened at school when Percy came downstairs. "What's so funny?" He wasn't wearing a shirt and his black pants hung low on his hips as drips of water cascaded down his chest. His hair was wet and he was drying it with a fluffy white towel stolen from Derek's bathroom, eyes turning a bright green from the water around him.

The other's stared at him, mouths wide open, but Jackson's reaction was different. He had a frown on his face as his eyes wandered, "Where'd you get those scars?"

Percy blinked, as did the rest in the room, and he looked down at himself. Scattered across his chest were tiny scratches, along with some that looked like knife wounds. There was a large slash across his stomach, like someone tried to slice him in half with a sword. There were two claw marks that almost overlapped those, these looking more fresh than the others. "I used to get in a lot of fights," He shrugged, seeming unconcerned as he let his towel rest around his neck.

"Fights? Why?" Scott wondered as he took in all the scars.

Percy didn't answer him for a moment, "To survive, of course." With that, he went upstairs to get a shirt.

As he went, it seemed like only one werewolf noticed the other scars lining the nineteen year-old's back, his natural blue eyes spotting the slashes across his shoulder blades that seemed close to disappearing now and the bullet wound on his right shoulder blade that looked close to disappearing itself.

"Damn," Erica whistled to herself, a grin making its way on her face. "Percy's hot."

Jackson rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath and, for a split second, Stiles could have sworn he heard him say " _I could have told you that."_

"You ever see him go to the gym?" Isaac asked the Stilinski, seeing as his cousin lived with the brunette.

"I go while you guys are at school," Percy walked downstairs wearing a dark grey Henley that they were pretty sure was Derek's. "Hey, where's my converse?"

"By the door," The Hale answered, looking annoyed for a second when he saw what the nineteen year-old was wearing.

"Thanks. Hey, don't you guys have homework to be doing?" Percy grinned at their wide eyes, "I heard there were essays due tomorrow but I could be wrong."

" _Shit!"_

* * *

Percy was standing at the front counter of Creams and Wonder, taking someone's order, when the bell chimed. He looked up and raised his eyebrows when Jackson Whittemore walked in. He came over and glanced over the menu before smirking at the green-eyed man, "Hey."

"Hey," Percy sighed, a small smile on his face. "Don't you have an essay to work on?"

"Finished it yesterday," The blue-eyed teen shrugged, silently thankful there was no one waiting in line.

"Look at you being all studious. What can I get'cha?"

"I don't know, I just came over to see if you were about to go on lunch," The Whittemore admitted. "You do get off at this time, right?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "Let me just tell Nicole I'm leaving."

"'Kay. I'll be by the window."

"You going on lunch with Pretty Boy?" Nicole grinned when the nineteen year-old came over.

"He has a name, you know," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just stating facts. I like his shirt."

Percy looked over at the blonde and realized he was wearing the shirt he had gotten him that said 'I'm everyone's type', "Yeah, he got that for Christmas."

"Let me guess, you picked that out."

"Aw, you know me so well, Nickie."

"Just go. You don't want to keep Jackson waiting. Be back at four," She rolled her eyes fondly and pushed him out, snagging his apron as he went.

"Yes, ma'am," He laughed. He smiled at the blue-eyed teen when he looked up and grabbed his arm, "Come on, there's no way I'm eating in here."

* * *

Jackson and Percy were sitting in a booth in a small diner hidden from any of the main streets of Beacon Hills. It looked like it was from the 90's and the staff were friendly. The cooks greeted them as they walked in and even the people already inside eating stopped to wave.

"Alright, so, ever eaten a bug?" Percy asked as he lifted a curly fry, sitting across from the other.

"Once," Jackson admitted, snatching the fry. "For a dare."

"Not willing to back down, eh?"

"Never."

The two talked for a bit more until music started playing, softly so as to not disturb the people eating. However, both recognized it and Percy buried his face in his hands as Jackson laughed out loud. "One of these days," The blonde said, showing off his perfect white teeth. "You're going to have to sing for me."

Percy looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

 _This place is many things, but I'd never call it home._

 _It's just a building in a city,_

 _everywhere I go._

 _This place is many things but I can't call it home,_

 _Home is the place you are and I just wanna let you know_

 _That I've done a few things I wasn't proud of,_

 _Might have said a few things that hurt you,_

 _But you're still the only one who fills me up,_

 _And every night spent alone, was worth it_

"Percy, because, whether you'll admit it or not," He lifted up a curly fry, as if to emphasize his next words. "You can sing."

The green-eyed man's face turned pink and the tips of his ears colored as he ducked his head, "Alright. One of these days."

 _You are my home,_

 _You are my everything, when I feel so alone,_

 _You are my home, you are my shelter,_

 _when all my hope is gone_

* * *

 **My Home- Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **If you hadn't noticed, they're my favorite band ever.**

 **Comment what you thought! _PROMPTS FOR ANY FANDOM ARE ACCEPTED!_**

 **-Jones**


	42. Chapter 42

_"Hello, class, my name's Percy Jackson but you can just call me Percy. I'll be your substitute today for Mr. Harris."_

* * *

Derek didn't know how this became a thing but it did.

Percy came over every morning during the week right after Stiles left for school and they made breakfast together. At first, Derek didn't accept this. In fact, the nineteen year-old had just walked into his house without even knocking, heading straight to the kitchen after yelling a " _Get up, my love!"_

Derek had growled at him, eyes bleeding an alpha red, and he told the man (probably for the thousandth time) that they weren't dating, but the other just grinned at him, proceeding to rummage through his fridge like he owned the place.

Right now, the Hale was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, watching as Percy made coffee for the both of them. He had decided to try something different than just plain black coffee and the nineteen year-old had almost immediately volunteered to be the one to prepare it.

"They'll just make it all gross," He had said as he got milk out of the fridge. "Besides, knowing you, you'd probably just go to Starbucks."

He didn't want to admit he was right.

"Did you see this?" Derek asked, munching on some toast as he flipped through a newspaper. "This is crazy."

"What is it?" Percy glanced over, raising an eyebrow, and the Hale realized that, if anyone saw them, they'd probably think they were dating.

"It's an article about you and bank robbery attempt eight weeks ago. They just now put it in a newspaper."

"What?" The nineteen year-old put down a mug, walking over while wiping his hands on a rag. He leaned over the counter separating the two to look at the newspaper, "Aw, man, they used my _graduation_ picture…"

 **NINETEEN YEAR-OLD FACES GUNMEN AND SURVIVE**

It was an article telling all about the robbery attempt and how Percy had, bravely, stepped up and faced the men, taking them all down. It mentioned how he was shot protecting the people and, apparently, there were some speculation that he was an undercover cop. Ha.

There was even a quote from the small child's mother that sat near Stiles during the event that had taken place. " _I'll never forget the man that saved us all from those men. And I won't ever forget Sheriff Stilinski's son for shielding my daughter even when he was threatened with a gun. I just want to say 'thank you' to both of them. God bless them."_

"Huh, wonder why they posted it now," Percy muttered after listening to Derek read it out loud for him. The Hale had started to do that ever since he found out that the nineteen year-old was severely dyslexic. "Wait until Stiles hears that he's in the newspaper. We'll never hear the end of it."

Before Derek could respond, his phone started going off and Deaton's caller I.D. flashed on the screen. He and Percy looked at each other before he picked it up and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

" _Three alphas were spotted at Beacon Hills High School. Scott said he spotted one in his and the pack's next class."_

"Shit…" Percy muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"We're on our way," Derek hung up and went to get up when Percy grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you're not going to just run into the school, are you?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Wh- Derek, it's the middle of the day! There's dozens of kids in there! You can't just run in there and fight the alphas! Everyone'll see! Just, come with me."

* * *

"This plan is stupid," Derek muttered as he followed Percy into the school. Fourth hour was just about to end and then the pack would be in the same room as the alphas. "How do you expect us to convince the principal we're substitutes? They won't believe us."

"Yes they will," Percy opened the door to the principal's office, grinning at the man behind the desk. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Hello," He smiled kindly, crow feet appearing around his eyes. "How may I help you?"

Percy snapped his fingers and it felt like a ripple of air past over everyone, "My name's Percy Jackson and this is Derek Hale. We're here to substitute for Mr. Harris."

"Oh, yes, of course," He nodded, eyes misty. "I'm terribly sorry about that. His classroom is just down the hall. Have a nice day."

"You too, sir," Percy said with a smile before dragging Derek out of there.

"What the hell was that?" The Hale demanded after exiting the office, "What did you do?"

"It's called the Mist," The nineteen year-old explained as he made sure no kids were wandering the halls. "It allows me to manipulate people's minds into thinking or seeing what I want them to. It doesn't work on everybody though. Here's the classroom," He opened the door, smiling at Mr. Harris wickedly.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Isaac said once the bell rang, grabbing his stuff, "I mean, there's going to be an alpha in our classroom and it's not like they won't attack us just because we're at school."

"I don't know," Stiles flailed his arms a bit when he almost tripped over his shoelace. "But we're going to have to go there one of these days."

Suddenly, the Lahey tilted his head towards the doors and scrunched up his eyebrows, "Huh, there's a sub for Mr. Harris' class."

When the pack filed into the classroom, the substitute wasn't there yet and their name wasn't written on the board. Stiles chose that moment to sit next to Scott, "Dude, what's going on?"

"I don't know," The McCall shrugged. "Let's just wait." After that, he began giving lovesick eyes to Allison, who was smiling back at her boyfriend.

Everything was tense in the classroom as the pack (mainly Stiles) tried their hardest not to stare at the alpha sitting at the very front desk in the classroom. For some reason, they felt like the werewolf was going to attack the sub but that would be ridiculous because the alphas in the school were a bunch of teenagers. There was no way they could convince the principal to give them a sub.

Suddenly, as one, all the werewolves in the room tilted their heads to the door and the pack's eyes widened.

Because they could smell the sea and Percy Jackson had just walked through the door.

"Hello, class, my name's Percy Jackson but you can just call me Percy. I'll be your substitute today for Mr. Harris."


	43. Chapter 43

" _We're going to have a guest speaker today to teach kids a lesson about coming into territories that aren't theirs without permission."_

* * *

Isaac was pretty sure Percy was doing it on purpose.

It was like he _knew_ those chemicals should never go together.

Yet he did it anyway.

Now, the large graduated cylinder was smoking with something green and Percy, who Isaac had to wonder how he even got in the school (and _what the hell happened to Harris?)_ , grinned wickedly as he eyed the room.

When his cousin had walked in, introducing himself as their substitute, the Lahey knew something was up. First off, Percy was only nineteen. Second, the Sheriff had said that he was planning on taking college classes so…

"What happened to Mr. Harris?" Stiles asked, not even bothering to raise his hand.

Percy just arched an eyebrow at him as he blew gently on the smoke coming from the graduated cylinder, "He had to leave, sick with a fever of 101."

For some reason, that information made the pack scared. Mr. Harris looked perfectly fine in the morning. What did Percy _do_ to him?!

"We're going to have a guest speaker today," Percy's eyes suddenly went cold as his smile went stiff. "To teach kids a lesson about coming into territories that aren't theirs," His eyes drifted across the front row of the class. "Without permission." He calmly put the graduated cylinder down and turned towards the door, "Mr. Hale? Will you come in?"

The pack turned so fast towards the door, they probably got whiplash. Their alpha, Derek Hale, walked inside the classroom calmly, face neutral as he eyed everyone. He came over to stand next to Percy, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket. He turned to the nineteen year-old and whispered something in his ear while the students looked at each other.

"Yeah, I can do that," Percy nodded and moved over to a lab table, grabbing some chemicals.

"My name's Derek Hale," The man said stiffly at first before relaxing slightly. "As Percy said, I'm here to talk about why trespassing is wrong," He glared at the alpha in the front row of desks and held back a smirk when he saw the look of panic filter on the boy's face.

"Before that, though," Percy walked up again but with a different graduated cylinder, this one smoking blue. "I'm going to need some of you to take a nap," He blew on the smoke and, as it traveled across the classroom, kids started slumping against their desks one-by-one.

"What the hell?" Isaac looked around with wide eyes before turning to his cousin. The students were all asleep save for the pack and the alpha.

"Go ahead," Derek shrugged, looking at the nineteen year-old. "You can have this one."

"Sweet," Percy cracked his knuckles before picking up the green-filled graduated cylinder. He walked over to the alpha and hopped up next to him on top of the desk, "How are you?" He looked down at the werewolf, who was looking at him with terrified, wide-eyes, "Because I'm pissed. You see, you and your werewolf pals had me running around Beacon Hills and I barely got time to actually go to my job and work. But, you know, I'd be cool with that, really, so what is actually pissing me off is that you and your pack of alphas thought that you could come over into _his_ ," He jabbed a thumb at Derek, who was leaning against the chalkboard. "Territory without permission."

' _Oh, my God',_ Isaac thought, shaking slightly. ' _Percy_ _knows_ _!'_ He looked over at his pack members, who looked equally shocked. How did Percy find out about their secret? Seeing how Derek was here, calming watching the nineteen year-old intimidate the alpha, they figured he wasn't a bad guy.

"I-I," The alpha gulped, eyeing the smoking graduated cylinder warily. "Th-That's…"

"Oh, this?" Percy looked down at it and hopped off the desk, and easy-going grin on his face, "You recognize it, don't you? This is Greek Fire."

Stiles and Lydia stiffened at his words, their eyes going wide. They hard heard about that stuff and how incredibly dangerous it was. It was something from Greek Mythology, a fire that could even burn under water. How did Percy know how to _make_ it?

The nineteen year-old's eyes went as cold as ice as he leaned close to the alpha's face, "You and your little band of alphas have one minute to march your furry asses out of Beacon Hills before I light them on fire."

The alpha bolted.

Derek walked over to the nineteen year-old, eyes tracking where the werewolf had ran, "You were right." He offered the man a small grin, "You can intimidate people."

"Of course, Derek Hale," Percy punched his arm lightly. "Werewolves aren't the only ones that can intimidate people."

"Okay, what the hell is going _on_?!" Erica shouted, pointing at the nineteen year-old.

"Well, I'm-" Suddenly, both Percy and Derek, at the same time, tilted their heads towards the door, "We'll explain later. Let's go." With that, both men ran out of the classroom, leaving the students without a teacher.

* * *

"So, wait, tell me how you found out about us again?" Isaac and the pack stood in front of Percy, who was sitting on the couch next to Derek, eating a tub of the Hale's ice cream.

"Well, a couple weeks ago," Percy started. "I broke into Derek's house so I can get some food because I can't cook, and this dumbass woke up and shined his lovely alpha eyes at me." He sighed before grinning at the man, who began glaring at him, "Guess he's not a morning person."

"You're not…" Isaac struggled to find the right words, "You're not… Scared of us?"

"Nope," The nineteen year-old shook his head, stuffing his mouth with chocolate ice cream. "I know you're all good kids. Besides, I have a secret of my own to share." He shoved the ice cream at Derek, who took it like it happened everyday, and faced the teenagers fully, "The powerful being Deaton was talking about? Yeah, that's me. Oh, and," He grinned at Stiles. "I was the one who saved your ass from the serpents so you're welcome."

"What..?" Scott gaped at him, "But how are you the powerful whatever? I mean, you're so… So… _Normal._ "

"Trust me," Derek snorted, shaking his head. "There's nothing normal about him."

"Mean," Percy pouted at him before shaking his head. "I have powerful blood which makes me dangerous- to my enemies. Just know, I won't hurt any of you guys."

There was a beat of silence before Jackson spoke, "Okay."

Percy arched an eyebrow at him, "Okay?"

The Whittemore shrugged, "Okay."

"You know, this actually explains a lot," Boyd said before heading upstairs.

"What do you mean?" When the other didn't answer, Percy nearly fell off the couch as he leaned over to shout up the stairs, "Wait, _what do you mean_?"


	44. Chapter 44

" _Shut up."_

" _Aw, you're getting all flustered."_

* * *

Ever since the pack found out that Percy knew about them, he was now able to attend all of the meetings. He spent more time teasing Derek and bullying Stiles and Scott with Jackson than really doing anything helpful. Like, seriously. At one point, he even fell asleep on Jackson's shoulder, drooling on his shirt a bit. Now, they were all playing video games and it was him against Isaac in Mario Kart.

"So, wait," Isaac looked over at his cousin, pausing the video game they were playing. "Was Mr. Harris actually sick with a fever?"

Percy looked confused for a moment before shaking his head, "What? No. We tied him up and stuffed him in the supply closet next to his classroom."

"What?" Stiles grinned at the man as he stuffed his face with curly fries, "Dude, awesome!"

"Yeah," The nineteen year-old grinned to himself before tilting his head thoughtfully. "I guess we should probably let him out… Here," He tossed his Wii controller to Erica, who smirked ruefully at Isaac.

"Hey," Jackson leaned towards him from his spot next to the green-eyes man. He whispered quietly when it was obvious the rest of the pack was distracted, "When are you going to sing for me?"

Percy could feel the tips of his ears getting red as he replied, "I didn't think you'd remember. Let me get my guitar and I'll play."

Everyone was confused when the nineteen year-old got up and walked to his room but sat up straight when he came back with his gray guitar. "Are you going to play now?" Scott asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "Jackson asked me to." He plucked at the strings as he sat next to the Whittemore before he sighed, "Okay, this song is called Hurt by Johnny Cash. I'm going to sing a bit with it." He strummed his guitar for a moment before he began singing, his voice low and soft.

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

He closed his eyes for a moment as he played before he opened them, letting his eyes take in everyone's faces. A lot were shocked by his voice, even though they heard it before, but they looked sad as they listened to the lyrics. The only sounds in the room was the guitar and his voice and it was just him and the music.

 _I wear this crown of thorns_

 _Upon my liar's chair_

 _Full of broken thoughts_

 _I cannot repair_

 _Beneath the stains of time_

 _The feelings disappear_

 _You are someone else_

 _I am still right here_

 _What have…_

When Percy strummed the last chord, they all looked at him in amazement before Erica demanded, "Sing another."

He laughed, adjusting his guitar a bit, "Okay, what song?"

"Sing a country song," Lydia grinned deviously. "I wanna hear you what you sound like."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, smiling.

"Okay… Here's As She's Walking Away by Zac Brown Band."

 _We never spoke a word_

 _But every thought she had I heard from across the room_

 _If we were standing face to face_

 _I couldn't find the words to say_

 _Give me one more move_

 _I don't even know her name_

 _I guess foolish pride's to blame_

 _Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away_

 _And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say_

 _May have lost this battle, live to fight another day_

 _Now I'm falling in love_

 _As she's walking away_

Percy was smiling as he sang, despite the lyrics, because he remembered how the most beautiful woman, to him anyway, would sing this in a kitchen when he was just a young boy.

The girls were watching him, faces going a bit red when they heard how Percy's voice went low with the music. It was like he could sing any song! "How are you so good at singing?" Allison wondered when he was finished.

He shrugged, "Me and a couple of people sang a lot and I guess we just got good one day."

"Good?" Jackson shook his head, a small smile on his face, "You're great."

Percy ducked his head, pulling his guitar up so he could hide behind it. "Shut up."

"Aw," Lydia nudged the nineteen year-old's arm, poking his cheek. "You're getting all flustered."

"Whatever," He moved to get up when Derek grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit.

"Stay, we were just about to talk about a new training routine."

"But isn't that for pack only?" He bit his lip, eyeing the stairs for a moment before looking back at the Hale.

Derek's eyebrows did this weird dance before he spoke again, "Percy, you _are_ pack."

"What?" Percy looked confused for a moment before realization made its way on his face as he studied the other man, "Oh. OH. Ohhhhh…"

Everyone busted out laughing, crowding around the nineteen year-old, careful not to damage his guitar. Boyd even took it upstairs for him while they resumed their Mario Kart match. "We should go out to eat," Danny said from his spot on the floor.

"All-you-can-eat pizza?" Stiles and Scott grinned, looking at Derek and Percy.

The two adults looked at each other before shrugging, "Why not?"

* * *

And so the Hale pack nearly ate Jimmy's All-You-Can-Eat Pizza out of business as they laughed with each other, just talking about what they do during the day. It was nice to relax, especially after all the recent supernatural activity that had all of them (especially Percy) running around with no rest. The day was nice and everyone was happy and it was like stress was nothing more than a figment of their imagination for the eleven sitting in a pizza joint.

"Dude, is that three cheese?" Percy asked as he looked over at Stiles.

"With sausage and mushroom," The Stilinski grinned. "Wanna bite?"

The nineteen year-old leaned over and took a bite. "Mm, that's good," He licked his lips, eyes shining, and he offered the teen a grin before he leaned back to take a sip of his soda and listen to the project Isaac had to work on for History.


	45. Chapter 45

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Don't ask that when you couldn't care less about the answer."_

* * *

It was now February and Valentine's Day was in exactly fourteen days and love was in the air. Couples were snuggled together in the coffee shop so Percy was avoiding it for a while. Being single sucks. Everyone was disgustingly happy and the nineteen year-old could not find any joy in it. At all. Percy knew something was wrong.

One, he usually took joy in watching people fail at asking someone out, fumbling over their words. As mean as that sounded, it was actually a nice pass time.

Two, he didn't go to bed last night or the night before (or the two nights before _that_ ) and he was _exhausted._

The problem?

For some reason, Percy could not actually _go to sleep._ Every time he tried, he ended up staying wide awake despite really truly wanting to just relax. So, he spent those nights outside, walking around the streets of Beacon Hills, and he was glad that none of the werewolves found him like that. They worried too much already.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek demanded the second he walked into the Hale House.

Well then.

"What the hell does that mean?" Okay, that came out snappier than he meant to but Percy was running low on sleep and he was pretty sure he had more coffee than blood in his body.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, "You smell exhausted."

"Exhaustion has a smell?" And, yeah, Percy actually sniffed his shoulder real quick before shrugging, his voice carrying no emotion, "I'm fine, just had a rough night."

"Hm," Derek nodded, not prodding anymore, and turned to the TV in front of him. "Scott and Stiles are in the kitchen making soup."

"Soup?" Percy shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, not waiting for the Hale's response.

"No, wait, Scott, don't hold it by the sides!" Stiles' shouting could be heard as nineteen entered, "No, you're going to hit-"

Then, Percy suddenly found his vision blurred for a moment by a brown substance before he was met with the teenagers' wide eyes, "What?"

"Dude, do you not feel the heat?" Stiles flailed his arms, running over with a worried expression. He looked over the green-eyed man, "That was boiling hot soup! You should feel in pain!"

"Hot… Soup…?" Percy looked down and raised an eyebrow when he noticed his clothes were soaked. Huh, he couldn't feel… That… "Derek?" His voice was toneless as he called the alpha over, "I think we have a problem."

* * *

"So, what, he can't feel anything?" Jackson said as he watched the nineteen year-old. Percy was sitting on Derek's recliner, face completely void of emotion and eyes blank. It was a bit unnerving to see him like that, not saying anything and not reacting in the slightest when someone tried poking him. He had changed earlier into some of his clothes since he had a spare in his gym bag ad, although Derek's clothes fit him kind-of, Jackson's fit him perfectly.

"Exactly!" Stiles got up so fast, he actually flailed around in circles for a moment before faceplanting on the carpet.

There was a beat of silence as everyone looked at Percy and the nineteen year-old just blinked at them, "I'm not supposed to laugh, am I?" When he received no answers except put out sighs, he got up and knelt beside Stiles, "Are you okay?"

But Stiles pushed his hand away, getting up on his own, "Don't ask that when you couldn't care less about the answer."

Instead of saying anything, the nineteen year-old just nodded and got up again, sitting back down on the recliner. He just listened as the pack talked and Derek called Deaton, asking the vet to come over and check on their condition because they were pretty sure the green-eyed man wasn't sleeping.

"Well, he is definitely cursed, that's for sure," Deaton muttered after shining a light in Percy's eyes and getting no reaction. "Give me a bit to search through my books for more information about it. Keep an eye on him."

"I'm not a baby," Percy spoke up but there was no emotion in his voice and he wasn't looking at any of them.

* * *

"Okay, dude, he is starting to freak me out," Stiles said as he watched Percy walk upstairs to one of the spare rooms in the loft. Every since finding out Percy was cursed two days ago, he had started staying with Derek so that the Hale would be able to keep an eye on him all day.

"Yeah, he doesn't sleep," Derek sighed, leaning back on the couch. "He just sits here in the living room all night listening to a recording on his iPod."

"What does he-" Stiles was cut off when Percy's voice could be heard from upstairs and papers were thrown down the stairs and in the hallway.

" _Οι Θεοί το καταδικάζουν!"_ It sounded like the nineteen year-old meant to be angry but it just came out louder than his normal voice. That's what was probably bothering him. Because Percy couldn't _put_ the emotion he was feeling in his voice because he couldn't actually _feel_ them.

"Is he speaking Greek?" Derek looked at Stiles for confirmation.

The Stilinski sighed with relief, "Oh, good, I'm not the only one hearing it."

"Everyone could hear that," Someone from the pack muttered from the floor of the living room.

"Why _is_ he speaking Greek?" Derek wondered, ignoring the person.

"Because I'm a frustrated Greek demigod who is, right now, an emotionally constipated rock," Percy was suddenly at the doorway, watching the two with glowing green eyes. " _Oh οι Θεοί μου αποκάλυψα ακριβώς το μυστικό μου σε σας μέρος?"_ He smacked his own face lightly, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"Greek demigod?" Stiles' eyes widened before he flailed his arms, "Oh, my God, that makes so much sense!"

Percy just looked at him before attempting a sigh (still didn't work), "I'm the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. Ta da."

Okay, yeah, it was supposed to be serious but, when Percy actually said 'ta da' with a monotone voice, everyone lost it.

They'll freak out about this later.

* * *

 **Translations:**

" _ **Οι Θεοί το καταδικάζουν!" - "Gods damn it!"**_

" _ **Oh οι Θεοί μου αποκάλυψα ακριβώς το μυστικό μου σε σας μέρος?" - "Oh my gods did I just reveal my secret to you lot?"**_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I've been posting a lot but it's because this story is my favorite to write and it's coming to an end (sadly). However, there is going to be one-shots posted once this is finished.**

 **There's, as of now, 45 chapters here and I'm pretty sure people are getting tired of reading so much, lol. So, the one-shots are going to be pretty much like this, just with a different title.**

 **Tell me what you think of the idea! I'll start accepting prompts now so I can get the chapters prepared. :)**

 **-Jones**


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others and, well, you'll see why.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought and start thinking about prompts if you want to keep this alive. While I will be ending this story, the one-shots will basically be like a sequel to this. All that is needed to get it started as soon as possible are prompts. I have about seven already but I will love to have more.** **I mean, you all know how I love updating fast so...**

 **Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

" _Absolutely not."_

* * *

Things, while not exactly awkward, were… Weird with Jackson and Lydia.

Why? Well, a month ago, both of them, on the same day, broke up with each other.

It was weird. They stood inside Lydia's living room, unsure about how to start. Finally, the strawberry-blonde just blurted it out, not willing to waste any time. Imagine her surprise when the Whittemore said the same. He had been planning on talking to her. They came with a mutual agreement that their relationship wasn't going to work out and Jackson's heart wasn't in it. They shared a kiss- their last one- and that was it. Nothing more.

Did Jackson regret it even as Valentine's Day was coming up? Not at all. He was actually relieved that he didn't have to feel like he was playing Lydia along. He didn't want to be like that. She deserved someone who truly loved her because she was awesome.

Now, he was fine being one of the few single people in the pack (the others were Derek, Stiles, and Percy -and now Lydia) and actually found that he liked it but he couldn't help miss being in a relationship. Whatever, he could deal.

Danny had actually got together with Isaac. Okay, so, they thought that no one knew but everyone did. They were obvious enough about it. The two were always together, cuddled up on the couch, and they seemed pleased that the pack was okay with it- accepting. And why not? They were disgustingly adorable together. They almost made the Scott&Allison Love Story seem like something of the past.

Don't even get Jackson started on that one.

Erica and Boyd were still going strong, acting like they just got together and making out everywhere they could. Sometimes, it was like they did it on purpose just to make people uncomfortable.

Basically, moral of the whole rant about everyone's relationship is that Jackson isn't going to let all of this bother him. He's okay with being single. Sure, he'd like to be in a relationship but he was fine how he was.

Now that Jackson thought about it, there was no point in his rant. He blamed Stiles for influencing him. And Valentine's Day. Both always messed him up.

* * *

Deaton had found a solution to Percy's problem.

No one was pleased.

"Isn't there any other way?" Isaac looked at the vet with wide eyes, looking at him and his cousin.

Percy was sitting, curled up on the couch, just looking outside as rain poured down gently against the grassy floor of the preserve. His head was resting on the back of the couch and his eyes were blank and the pack couldn't smell what he was feeling. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"I'm afraid not," Deaton said, tone apologetic. "Perseus? Are you okay with this?"

"Τι? δεν άκουγα σε μια λέξη είπατε," The demigod (that was still hard to accept) fixed his sea-green eyes on the man, the color not seeming as bright as usual.

Deaton sighed, "I said, are you okay with the solution? I can try to find another but it will be difficult." No surprise that the vet could speak the demigod's language.

"What did you say would fix this?" He turned around so his back was resting on the couch and his legs were criss-crossed.

"You will have to experience memories that show each key emotion; want, love, hate, desperation, determination, sadness, and happiness."

Percy was silent for a moment, "Absolutely not."

The pack watched with wide eyes as the son of Poseidon left, not willing to hear what Deaton had to say anymore. Whatever memories he had, it was obvious he did not want to relive them. "Would we be watching them, too?" Jackson asked, turning to the vet.

"Since you all are close to him and are, most likely, going to be shown in his memories, it is important that you are there with him."

"Oh," The Whittemore actually scowled at that, getting up. "Find another solution. We're not doing that."

Derek looked at him, "That's not your ca-"

"Find another fucking solution!" Jackson actually snapped at his alpha, fangs growing a bit, "We're not doing that!" He didn't wait for the other's reaction and turned on his heel, walking off in the direction Percy went off to.

* * *

"You didn't have to follow me," The son of Poseidon said from where he sat in the preserve under a large oak tree. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Jackson sat next to him, grabbing a dry leaf and twirling it calmly in his hand. "It's just a nice day out, is all."

Percy didn't make any noise, just nodding his head. He took the leaf and controlled water vapor, making it look healthy and new.

"That's pretty cool," The blonde grinned, poking it. He looked over at the green-eyed man, "So, how long have you spoken Greek?"

"Since I was twelve," The raven-haired man answered. "Once I found out I was a demigod, I realized that I was actually fluent in it. I have severe dyslexia because my mind is hardwired to read Greek."

"Sweet. How do you say my name?"

Percy blinked, tilting his head, "Τζάκσον."

"Greek is so cool," He chuckled a bit. "How do you say demigod?"

"ημίθεος."

"'It's okay'?"

This time, the demigod turned to face him fully, "είναι εντάξει."

Jackson nodded and pursed his lips, wetting them slightly. He spoke slowly and clumsily but his words were clear, "είναι εντάξει, ημίθεος."

Percy just stared at him for a full minute before he tipped his head forward, letting it rest against the Whittemore's shoulder. "είστε πάρα πολύ καλοί για με," He muttered.

Jackson heard him but didn't ask what it meant, knowing that the demigod was speaking to himself. Of course, he was interested but he wasn't going to start bothering the man when he already had so much on his plate. "Do you want to go back inside now?"

"Αριθ," Percy said with a shake of his head and the Whittemore took that as a no.

"Wanna watch the clouds?" Jackson was trying to find something to do. He didn't want to play a game when the demigod couldn't feel anything. He wanted to play one when he could see the other's reaction when he lost. His reactions were always funny.

"Sure." The two got up and walked around until they were at a clearing. Once they laid down, they just gazed up at the fluffy clouds lazily floating along in the clear blue sky.

"It's beautiful out here," The Whittemore whispered as he watched the trees gently shake with the wind.

"Yeah," Percy wasn't looking at the clouds, eyes trained on the person next to him. "όμορφος." He didn't say anything again for a moment before he suddenly sat up, urging the other to do the same with him, "If I go with Deaton's solution-"

"Percy, you don't have to," Jackson interrupted, facing him.

"Shut up," There was no emotion in his voice but the blonde could picture him fondly annoyed (for some reason). "If I go with Deaton's solution…" He paused before continuing, "μπορέστε σας πηγαίνετε κατά μια ημερομηνία με εγώ?"

"I don't speak Greek," Jackson smiled a bit at his little rhyme. "What did you say?"

Percy looked away before turning to the werewolf, "Will you go on a date with me?"

There was a moment of silence before the blonde gave the son of Poseidon a blinding smile, "Yeah, 'bout time you asked."

* * *

"You're going with it?" The pack looked at Percy with wide eyes as the demigod stood next to Jackson in front of them. "What changed your mind?"

"I am an emotionally constipated demigod who has more important things to do than sit on a couch and watch TV all day," Despite there being no actual emotion placed in the words, it was obvious that, if there were, it was biting.

Jackson nudged his arm and gave him a look- just a raised eyebrow and a small frown- and Percy shook his head. The Whittemore made another expression, both eyebrows going up, and the demigod shrugged his shoulders as if he was sighing, "I mean, I would like to be able to feel things so that I may start working on some important things I have planned."

"Alright," Derek pulled out his phone dialed Deaton. "Are you sure?" He asked when it was ringing.

Percy just nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

He was so not ready.

* * *

 **Translations:**

" **Τι? δεν άκουγα σε μια λέξη είπατε." - "What? I was not listening to a word you said."**

" **Τζάκσον." - "Jackson."**

" **ημίθεος." - "Demigod."**

" **είναι εντάξει." - "It is okay."**

" **είστε πάρα πολύ καλοί για με." - "You are too good for me."**

" **Όμορφος." - "Beautiful."**

" **μπορέστε σας πηγαίνετε κατά μια ημερομηνία με εγώ?" - "May you go on a date with me?"**

* * *

 **Oh. My. Gosh. Whaaaattt? BAM! I JUST BLEW YOUR MINDS!**

 **Tell me what you thought! _PROMPTS FOR ANY FANDOM ARE WELCOME! NEW STORY IDEAS ARE EVEN BETTERRRRRRRRR! _ :DD**

 **-Jones :)**


	47. Chapter 47

_"Are you ready?"_

* * *

"Give me a moment to get together the drink," Deaton said over the phone, gathering objects from around his office. "It will be ready in a day's time."

" _Thank you,"_ Derek sighed. " _I don't know how long he'll still be agreeing. To be honest, I'm surprised he even did in the first place."_

"Yes. We should be counting our stars. Keep an eye on him, Derek Hale. This problem must be solved as soon as possible. It is most important."

* * *

"I feel like someone should call your cousins," Jackson said when he and Percy were sitting in his room at his house, cuddled in the demigod's side. "They deserve to know."

"My phone's on your night table," Even as he said that, Percy was carding his hand through the blonde's hair, just staring straight ahead at the cream-colored walls. "My password's 3364."

Jackson studied the screen, "Why is it cracked?"

"I threw it at a wall," The green-eyed man answered. "My cousin's should be under 'Death Breath', 'Superman', 'Pinecone Face', and 'Gem'. Just send a group message telling them to call on Skype and I'll login on your laptop."

"'Kay," He quickly typed it and was surprised when, nearly seconds later, he received replies telling them they were getting on.

Percy leaned over the bed and snatched up the laptop, opening it and typing in the password. After spending time with Jackson more and more often, he soon managed to find out what the Whittemore's was. He didn't think he minded anyway.

"Your username's 'SaltySeaBod'?" Jackson busted out laughing, shaking his head.

"I made the mistake of letting Valdez chose it for me. I don't know how to change it."

"Shut up, you love it," Suddenly, a latino was on the screen and Jackson suddenly remembered that most of Percy's cousins (well, Leo wasn't a cousin but yeah) were part of the band Olympus. He was going to meet famous people. Wow.

 _ITriedSmilingButIHatedIt_ is online.

"No one should like that name," Nico di Angelo rolled his eyes at the screen, looking like he had to deal with the fire-wielder all day. "It's horrible."

 _YourBlondeSuperman_ is online.

"It's not _that_ bad," Jason shrugged. "I mean, there are _some_ people who like it- _weird_ people but people nonetheless."

"Shut up," The son of Hades responded.

 _StuckInThe20's_ is online.

"Nico," Hazel chidded. "Don't be mean. Are we just waiting on Thalia?"

"Yeah."

 _PineconeToTheFace_ is online.

"Don't worry, I'm here," The daughter of Zeus said once the screen loaded. "Sup, Fish Face?"

Percy didn't look at the screen but at Jackson, tilting his head towards the computer. The Whittemore cleared his throat, "Right, so, Percy's cursed."

Well, no use beating around the bush.

* * *

"What?!" All of the people on the screen shouted, eyes blazing with anger.

"Calm down," Percy's voice was flat but his back was straight and he had his arm forward a bit in front of Jackson, as if he was trying to show that he was angry and didn't appreciate them yelling at the blonde.

"Sorry," Hazel sighed, running a hand through her curly hair. "What do you want us to do?"

"Jackson just wanted you guys to be informed. Although, now that you guys are on here, keep me informed about what's going on with the camps. Any word from Olympus?"

"Nothing noteworthy," Thalia answered. "Artemis says everything's peaceful for once and there's nothing to worry about right now."

"'Right now' being the key words," Jackson piped up, shrugging when the demigods all looked at him. "Percy told me all about the Olympians and their… Quirks."

There was a moment of silence before Nico broke it, "Gods, Perce, you are _so_ gone."

"Shut up."

* * *

Deaton, one day later since the phone call, stood in front of the pack's dining room table in the Hale House, a bottle of white sparkling liquid held gently in his hands. "Are you ready?" He slowly slid it over to the demigod and the pack waited for his reaction.

Jackson and Percy stood side-by-side, arms crossed. They didn't say anything for a moment as they looked at each other; the demigod's face blank while Jackson searched his face, like he could find a hint of emotion hidden from view. Finally, after the silent conversation the pack didn't know the two were close enough to have, Jackson turned to the vet, "So, after he drinks it, then what?" He looked over when Percy smacked his arm lightly. The demigod furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and the Whittemore nodded before turning back to Deaton, "Do we all have to drink some, too?"

"I have small individual cups for you all. Perseus has the largest since the cure is for him," Deaton handed out small cups with the same colored liquid. "I will not be joining you all since this is a pack matter. However, your minds will be transported to another plane where you will be viewing Perseus' memories in third person. I will be watching your bodies while this occurs."

No one made any moves until Percy grabbed the large bottle, popping it open, "Now or never. ευθυμίες."

"ευθυμίες," Jackson gave the demigod a cheeky grin, lifting his glass. He urged the others to do the same and, as one, they all tipped back their glass.

* * *

"I deeply regret this," Percy sighed before pausing. Did he just show emotion? Judging by Jackson's grin, he's going to go with yes, he did.

"Which emotion do you think is first?" Lydia asked, looking around. So far, they were in a pitch black room with nothing to see for miles.

"What did Deaton list again?" Boyd wondered as he too took in his surroundings.

"Want, love, hate, desperation, determination, sadness, and happiness," Stiles answered.

"I'm going to say… Desperation," Percy said, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, as he spoke, the area changed and, instead of the black room, they were in Beaut with Percy driving and Stiles sitting passenger.

"Wait, isn't this when we were heading to the bank?" Stiles recognized the cup his memory-self was holding, his name scrawled on the side.

"Hades," Percy said the name like a curse as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, it is. βλασφημία."

* * *

 **Translations:**

" **ευθυμίες."** **\- "Cheers."**

" **βλασφημία." - "Damn."**

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Three more left and then the one-shots are going to start popping up! Start sending in some prompts (please be considerate of everyone and refrain from any ideas that may disturb someone) and I'll begin working on them! I now have ten ideas but I would love to have more.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you all thought! :)**

 **Lots of love!**

 **-Jones**


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay, so, note for all you people:**

 **I changed some stuff in Percy's past but nothing too major besides one teeny tiny thing. Ha. Anyways, yeah.**

 **You guys know the drill; prompts wanted. Guys, it could be something stupid or boring(ish) like Percy struggling to study as he goes to college. I don't know. HELP!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **-Jones**

* * *

" _You suck at being a hostage."_

* * *

" _How long are you going to replay the same song?" Memory Percy asked, an amused smile on his face as he watched the Stilinski reach for his iPod._

" _One more time," Was the response he received._

The pack watched as the two interacted in the memory, waiting for the end of the car ride where everything went wrong. Stiles was a bit red-faced when he watched himself fanboy over Olympus while Jackson and Percy shared secret smiles. Erica and Lydia were bobbing their heads back and forth while Isaac, Boyd, Derek, and Boyd waited patiently.

"Here we go," Percy spoke up, eyes flickering back to the scene. "We're at the bank."

" _I'll let you borrow my iPod if you want one of these days," The demigod said, taking a sip of his coffee._

" _Really? Thanks!" Stiles practically jumped out of the Lamborghini as he made his way to the front doors of the bank._

Everyone watched as Percy scanned the area, body suddenly tense. Then, the nineteen year-old suddenly got out of the car, leaving his coffee behind. "What are you looking for?" Danny asked.

"Right over there," Percy pointed to the side of the building. "Those three cars are exactly the same. They have no license plate either."

"I would never have noticed that," Scott said and Percy shrugged.

"Demigods have to be aware of their surroundings at all times so we aren't attacked by monsters."

 _Percy's eyebrows rose and he ran towards the doors of the bank, throwing them, open, "Stiles, wai-"_

 _"Don't move," A man in a ski mask growled as he pointed a gun to Stiles' head. "Or I'll blow his brains out."_

"You didn't tell me they pointed a _gun_ at your head!" Derek shouted at the Stilinski and would have continued had the memory still hadn't been playing.

 _Percy made a small disgusted noise, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, "Oh, my gods, what do you want?"_

 _"Get back over there," The same man pointed his gun to some other hostages who were watching with large eyes. "Go, now."_

 _Percy was silent for a good five seconds before he gave the man an unimpressed look, "No."_

"You're insane," Lydia muttered. "Everyone here is insane…"

 _"What?" He growled, eyes narrowing behind the mask._

 _"What's going on?" Two more guys came from the back of the bank, two duffels in their arms._

 _"He's resisting," The first man said, glaring at Percy._

 _"Yup," The nineteen year-old agreed wholeheartedly, nodding with him while pointing at the man. "I'm totally resisting because that's my cousin's friend and I'm not going to leave him with three men, one who is currently pointing a gun at his head."_

This made the pack smile, glad that even back then, Percy was already warming up to them. He had a hard time showing it then and they had a feeling they were going to find out why soon.

 _"Okay, go over there before we kill you!" The two other men said, lifting their weapons._

 _Percy's eyes darkened to an emerald color and his small smile fell into a scowl, face shadowing, "Okay, I gotcha. No more games." He cracked his knuckles, rolling his shoulders, "Let go of the awkward teenage boy before I come over there and snap your neck."_

Danny shivered, "You're scary, dude."

Percy shrugged, "I never got to finish my coffee."

 _"I'm okay," Stiles mumbled and reached for him, pulling the nineteen year-old over to the other hostages, getting on their knees._

 _Percy scowled as he got down, almost as if the action itself pissed him off. "This is stupid," He whispered even as his eyes flickered everywhere._

Jackson snorted, "You suck at being a hostage."

Suddenly, the scene seemed to fast forward until it came to a point where one of the gunmen, hands shaking and revenge in his eyes, pointed a gun towards Stiles.

 _"No!" Percy shouted, a growl on his lips._

 _Stiles eyes were wide when he saw the man and he quickly scooted in front of a small girl who was only there with her mommy before going out to get ice cream._

"You're protecting her…" Erica whispered as the scene played, "Always the hero, Batman."

 _Then, the demigod ran forward as fast as he could and he slid on his knees, stopping in front of Stiles and the little girl and shielding them with his body._

Everyone flinched when they heard the bullet and watched as it tore through the man's shoulder. The area went dark again and they figured that meant that the memory was over. "Damn," Jackson muttered and took a step closer to Percy without anyone noticing.

"That was desperation," Percy said. "I didn't want them to get hurt."

"What's next?" Allison wondered, "Do you think it might be determination?"

"Why do you think that?" The son of Poseidon asked, looking at her.

"'Cause it's the opposite of desperation."

"Makes sense."

The room suddenly lit up again and it was Percy but he looked younger, probably sixteen. The pack watched with interest while Jackson gently put a hand on his shoulder when the demigod flinched violently, "είναι εντάξει."

 _Percy was standing in what looked like New York as he was surrounded by battles that waged all around. He had a three-foot long sword in his hand and his sea-green eyes scanned the area. He turned to a blonde girl next to him, "We have to go to Olympus. That's where they're heading."_

" _Percy, they're blocking the doors," The girl breathed heavily, wiping some soot off her brow._

" _I'll deal with them. Come on."_

The pack watched as Percy hacked and slashed through different monsters, causing them to burst into gold dust. "This…" Stiles' eyes widened as he looked around the area, "This is the dream you described. A war with demigods against some of their own and the titans…"

Percy just smiled sadly, turning to watch the battle. He tilted his head at himself and frowned, "My footwork is sloppy. Ugh, the stance is wrong, too."

"At least you're alive," Isaac said softly and was confused a bit when he could smell sorrow emitting from his cousin.

"Yeah," He whispered, looking down.

The area went black and everyone looked around, "That's it?"

"Who was the girl?" Boyd asked and was met with broken green eyes.

"Her name was Annabeth Chase."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **"είναι εντάξει." - "It is okay."**

* * *

 **To: Daughter of poseidon Noa- Dramatic enough for you? Lol**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this little gem that mainly included copying and pasting 'cause, you know, memories. I feel like I sound high. Maybe that's just the way I read this.**

 **-Jones**


	49. Chapter 49

" _You're broken… You're defeated…"_

* * *

When light came back into the room, the pack almost wished it didn't.

"Is that… You?" Isaac's voice was small as he observed the figure sitting on a wheelchair in, what looked like, a hospital room.

Percy was silent for a moment, lips pursed, before nodding slowly, "Yeah." His voice was thick as he spoke, "That's me."

 _Percy Jackson sat in a dimly-lit hospital room, staring out a window as he sat in a wheelchair. His mouth was set in a frown and his eyes were blank as he seemed to watch something else other than the clear blue sky set out in front of him. He was completely still, save for some moments where his breathing would turn a bit erratic, like his lungs were filled with tiny marbles that rattled every time his chest moved._

"What… "What happened to you?" Boyd's eyes were wide as he took in the man's appearance. "You look like you were put inside a blender that was set on puree!"

The corner of Percy's mouth rose a bit at that, "Just about. This was around two years ago, I think."

 _The demigod looked like hell. His right arm was in a sling, tightly held to his chest, and his left leg was bandaged thoroughly. He didn't have a shirt on, showing that his chest was wrapped as well and stitches were present along his torso._

 _There was a knock on the hospital door and a nurse walked in, holding a tray of food, "Mr. Jackson? It's time for you to eat."_

 _Percy didn't seem to acknowledge her in the slightest as he continued staring off in the distance. The woman sighed like this happened many times already and went to speak when someone placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her._

" _Ma'am?" Jason Grace gave her a small smile as he took the tray from her, "I can handle this, thank you."_

" _Of course," She quickly exited the room, leaving the two cousins._

"Is that Jason?" Stiles asked, studying the blonde. "You're right, Isaac _does_ look like him."

"Mmhm," Jackson, surprisingly, was the one that acknowledged the Stilinski's question, seeing as Percy was too busy staring at himself with a carefully-blank expression.

" _Perce, man, you gotta eat," Jason murmured softly, placing the tray on the table next to the hospital bed. He walked over to the demigod and tugged lightly on the chair, turning him around, "The doctor says after one more day, you can be released. Isn't that great? You can go home!"_

 _Again, the son of Poseidon showed no sign that he heard anything and Jason sighed. He knelt a bit in front of his older cousin, face thoughtful for a moment, "I'm going to lift you up, okay? I'm going to put you on the bed so you don't have to try and balance the tray so much in your lap."_

 _Even as the blonde demigod lifted him up, hooking his arms under his legs and behind his back, Percy didn't utter a single word, letting his head fall limply on his chest._

"You're broken…" Lydia muttered, like she never thought the day would come, "You're defeated…"

"I wouldn't say defeated," Percy shrugged, shifting noticeably over towards Jackson, his right arm brushing gently against the blonde's. "But this was one of the hardest obstacles I have ever faced for sure."

"What exactly is going on?" Derek tilted his head, forest-green eyes darting towards Percy's sea-green ones.

"Well," Percy seemed to be thinking about what it was he wanted to say, biting his lips slightly. "There was a war. It was the giants and Gaea against the Greek and Roman demigods. Our quests, no matter what kind of demigod, are always the same, connected in some way. In this case, the prophecy said that the Greeks and Romans had to band together and defeat Gaea or else the world was going to end. It called for seven demigods."

"Seven?" Stiles' eyes widened, "Seven children against Mother Earth?!"

"Mm," Percy nodded. "There was Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, myself, and Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth," Danny turned to the demigod. "You mentioned her before. Who is she?"

"She was the daughter of Athena," Percy started with, looking off to the side. "She was the fiercest warrior and smartest of the Athena cabin."

"You were close," Erica observed, eyes calculating.

"Very," The son of Poseidon nodded. "She was my girlfriend."

Jackson didn't react to the news besides lifting his hand and brushing it against the nineteen year-old's arm lightly, "What happened to her?"

This time, Percy shifted on his feet, swallowing thickly, "We, uh, the Seven, were fighting some monsters, the last ones until we made it to Gaea. We finished them quickly enough because, duh, children of the gods, but Gaea… She managed to defeat nearly all of us. It was hard. Leo, Frank, and Piper were knocked unconscious and Annabeth… Gaea had snapped her neck the second the damn woman noticed the connection between me and her."

There were a few gasps going around and it suddenly made sense why the memory-Percy looked so broken. It was a wonder how the man was even able to talk about it.

"How'd you guys win?" Scott wondered, having been silent until now, "How'd you defeat Gaea?"

A small, wry smile made it on the son of Poseidon's face, "Jason, Hazel, and I were able to hold her off for a while with us being children of the Big Three but it was Leo who defeated her."

Jackson perked up at the name, "Leo did? How?"

"Wait, how do you know Leo?" Erica turned to the blonde, eyebrows raised.

The Whittemore shrugged, "Percy and I called them a little while before we met up. Anyways," He looked back at the demigod. "How'd he defeat Gaea?"

"Well, okay, Leo had fixed up this metal dragon named Festus. He pretty much had Festus bring Gaea up in the sky where she was the weakest and destroyed her with fire."

"Where'd he get the fire?" Allison wondered.

"Right, did I mention Leo is a son of Hephaestus and wields fire? No? Well, now I did, Can we get back to this memory thing so we can get it over with?"

 _As Percy was settled on the hospital bed, eyes still unfocused, Jason busied himself with getting the tray set up over his cousin's lap so it didn't dump the food all over him. "Your mom's worried about you," The blonde said, picking up a small yogurt on the tray and opening it. He grabbed a spoon and set both back on the tray in front of Percy. "Everyone misses you."_

 _When even that received no reply, Jason sighed, "I know Tartarus messed you up, Percy, and that you didn't have much time to recover, but you gotta know that we're here for you. We're not going to let you suffer through this alone."_

 _Before the son of Jupiter could say anymore, there was a knock on the door and a young dark-skinned girl walked in along with Nico di Angelo._

"Nico's the son of Hades, right?" Jackson looked over at Percy, who nodded in confirmation.

" _Cousin," Nico took a seat on the side of Percy's hospital bed, leaning against his side lightly. "Percy, have you eaten today?" The son of Poseidon said nothing and Nico nodded like he said everything, "Yeah, I guess not."_

" _Well, that's not good," Hazel pulled up a chair and sat down next to Jason. "Percy, I want you to listen to me, okay? You are a_ _hero_ _. You came back from Tartarus and went on fighting, not letting your nightmares get the better of you. I don't think I could ever do that. You don't have to hide that you're in pain. I know that the kids at the camps look up to you but they all know you're human, too."_

" _What Hazel's trying to say," A latino by the name of Leo Valdez walked in, snatching up the strawberry yogurt Jason had set down, and grabbed the spoon, holding it up. "We want Percy Jackson back." There was no visible changes and they all sighed until Leo brought the spoon of yogurt and Percy spoke._

" _Leo, I swear to the gods if you bring that disgusting strawberry contraption any closer to me, I will_ _destroy_ _you."_

As the room blackened, signifying the end of the memory, everyone was grinning at each other. It was sad to watch, the demigods struggling to bring back the broken hero, but they succeeded in the end. "That was… Wow," Allison breathed before turning to Percy.

"Yeah," The son of Poseidon gave her a lopsided grin. "Glad that's over. Time for happiness!"

Just as he spoke, the area lightened up once more and the pack was met with a crowd of screaming fans.

"What the hell?" Derek and the werewolves flinched back at the sudden noise while Percy made a small noise of excitement.

"Are you at a concert or something?" Isaac wondered, rubbing his ears to ease the ringing.

Jackson and Percy shared a secret smile before the son of Poseidon shrugged, "Something like that. You'll see. Come on, let's go to the front row."

It unnerved all of them how they seemed to ghost through the screaming fans like they were only a mirage. Percy seemed the most calm, acting like he was used to this and none of it fazed him anymore. "Look," The demigod nodded at the stage and gave a shark-toothed grin when most of the pack gaped. "I think it's time for you all to take a hint."

"What do you mea...n…" Stiles slowly trailed off when he lifted his head to look at who exactly was playing. "This is… You're the lead singer for Olympus?!"

"How do the mortals say it now?" Percy tapped his chin in mock thought, eyes shining with mirth, "Ah, yes… _Duh._ "

"Shh, he's starting to sing!" Allison, Erica, and Lydia shushed them, earning an indignant look from the demigod.

 _Percy walked towards the microphone, giving the crowd the sort of smile that could only come from the many times of being in front of a crowd. His hands gripped the top of the stand and he leaned in close to speak into the mic, "Hello there, New York!"_

 _The crowd cheered even louder, inciting a surprised bark of laughter from the demigod decked out in leather and his very own Olympus band-T. There was a muffled voice from behind Percy and he turned around to see Leo and Jason giving him looks, telling him to hurry it up, while Nico just shook his head from where he sat behind the drums. "Whoops, sorry," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, pearly-white teeth shining in the artificial light. "I kind of get carried away with these things. Shall we get started?"_

 _The band was met with a roar of approval and Percy turned to nod at Nico, who started playing. He gripped his mic tightly, sea-green eyes glowing an ethereal color._

 _Got a red eye on_

 _Got a red eye on_

 _I gotta red eye on_

 _Gonna bring it on, like a war machine_

 _When it hits you like a wave_

 _You're not gonna feel the pain_

 _Stand and face the rain, like a war machine_

 _Leo and Jason stepped up to their own mics placed to the left and right of Percy, a little back from the demigod. They grinned at each other as they started singing along with the son of Poseidon._

 _You gotta give me a hey, yeah_

 _You gotta give me a hey, yeah_

 _You wanna play this game_

 _You can face the pain, like a war machine_

 _Comin' thru like_

 _We're comin' thru like_

 _Hey, comin' thru like, like a war machine_

The pack was smiling widely as they watched the concert and looked on as Leo and Jason took a step back, playing their guitars for all they were worth as Percy took over the vocals again.

 _Fasten the hatchet door 'cause we ain't gonna run no more_

 _Like a machine_

 _This time I won't let go, either step up or hit the floor_

 _Comin' like a machine_

 _And we might rock the party, Oh! But we ain't gonna hurt nobody_

 _Like a machine_

 _Step up and hear the roar, look up and see the machine soar_

 _You can see it rise, but you'll never hear it fall_

 _But you can see it's eyes, when it starts to rise like a war machine_

 _When it hits you like a wave, you're not gonna feel the pain_

 _So stand and face the rain, like a war machine_

The song slowly came to an end after a minute or so and everyone could see the joy on the demigods faces as they panted. Wide smiles adorned their faces and they could tell why this was Percy's happiest memory.

"You really liked performing, huh?" Danny whispered and Percy smiled.

"Yeah… I did."

* * *

 **The song used was Like A Machine by Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

 **Hey, guys, sorry for the wait. As you can tell, this chapter was significantly longer than the others. This was my way of apologizing.  
Anyways, there's one last chapter left before the next installment is being added so send in your prompts now!  
**

 **Repeat: SEND IN PROMPTS SOON! If you want updates for that to come quickly once chapter 50 is up, I need them now.**

 **-Jones ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

" _I'm going to pass out now."_

* * *

"What do you think is next?" Allison asked, looking over at the rest of the pack. "We only have two left- want and love."

"Well, want is smaller than love," Lydia said to answer her question.

"I'd like to think they're the same thing," Stiles grinned at the girl, cheeks going a light pink for a moment.

"Dude," Scott elbowed his best friend's side. "Chill out."

"Somehow," Percy bit his lip, looking off to the side in the black void that surrounded them. "I don't think they will be the same in this case."

"What do you mean?" Derek turned to the demigod, eyebrows furrowed.

"Watch, Derek Hale, and you'll see what I mean."

The darkness faded slowly and the pack was met with a vision of Percy in someone's house, the demigod using a set of forearm crutches as he struggled to go from the living room to the kitchen. This must have been some time after he was in the hospital, seeing as some of the injuries they saw in the vision on sadness was present in this one. The demigod was sweating as he tried to take slow steps forward.

"Wait, what happened?" Scott turned to Percy, who was standing a bit away from him next to Jackson and Derek, "Your injuries didn't look this bad."

"I had hurt my back sometime during the battle against Gaea," The demigod said with a wave of his hand. "I was upset and made it worse after I ran from Jason's place, which is where we're at by the way."

"It must have been bad if it affected your ability to walk," Lydia commented.

"'Affects'," The son of Poseidon corrected. "I still have some problems getting up quickly and have phantom pains but it's not too bad." He gestured to the dream-Percy, who was slowly but steadily making his way closer to the kitchen, "Let's get back to this."

 _Percy's arms were quivering as his legs took small steps forward and his hair was practically plastered to his forehead. His mouth was set in a scowl and his eyes were determined as he locked his eyes on the kitchen counter a few feet ahead of him. It was a bit sad to see that something that he was able to do for so long was suddenly something he struggled to do. It was like his body completely forgot how to walk and support him._

 _For a moment, one of the demigod's knees buckled under him and he nearly pitched forward. Before he could even come close to hitting the ground, a man steadied him and he spoke in a calm voice, "Be careful, Perseus."_

 _The son of Poseidon's reaction was surprising as he flinched away from the person, stumbling backwards and barely catching himself with a crutch. He let out a hiss of pain and he screwed his eyes shut as he breathed heavily. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening his eyes and glaring at the person in front of him, "What the hell are you doing here, Poseidon?"_

 _The person, now identified as the god of the seas, didn't seem fazed by the hostile attitude, "I've come to see how my son is fairing."_

 _Percy straightened and his eyes turned cold, "Your_ _son_ _is doing_ _just_ _fine. In fact, I've even managed to get myself from my bedroom to the_ _bathroom_ _. Of course, my wonderful cousins and Leo helped."_

The pack was confused as to why the demigod was mad at his father and why he was being so cold. They had a feeling, however, that there was a point to what Percy was saying and the sarcastic attitude laced in his words.

" _Perseus, I understand you are upset but I am here to assist you."_

" _I don't_ _need_ _your help," Percy snarled, eyes swirling a dangerous emerald green. "I am doing_ _just_ _fine_ _now._ " _He made to continue to walk to the kitchen, moving slowly past his father, "So, you can go back to wherever the hell you came from 'cause I don't_ _need_ _you."_

" _Son, I care abou-"_

" _Don't act like you care!" Percy turned to face the god, swallowing down the pain flaring in his back as he looked at his father with sorrow-filled eyes._

" _Percy-"_

" _No! For three months-_ _three_ _months_ _\- I had to stay in the_ _hospital_ _and learn how to fucking_ _walk_ _again because I couldn't leave unless my parents signed me out! You didn't even_ _show_ _!"_

"Oh, Percy…" Erica looked over at her friend with a sad look but the nineteen year-old was ignoring her, preferring to stare at the carpeted floor.

" _I saw that you had your cousins and Hephaestus' child," Poseidon tried, looking into his son's eyes. "You didn't need me there. You had them."_

" _You're right there, Poseidon," Percy nodded in agreement to his words. "I didn't_ _need_ _you there. I_ _wanted_ _you there. Sure, I had Nico, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Thalia there but -call me selfish, but I wanted my_ _father_ _to be there too, helping me when I was at my weakest." His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at the god, his voice taking on a pleading note, "Was that too much to ask, Dad?"_

 _Poseidon looked crushed. He took a half-step forward but stopped when he saw his son back away slightly, "Percy-"_

" _Just go," The demigod turned away again, making his way towards the kitchen once more._

" _Percy, I'm sorr-"_

" _I said '_ _GO_ ' _!"_

The pack swallowed once the vision was over, looking at the demigod. That vision, along with the other one in the hospital, was one of the hardest to watch. To watch Percy admit that he was at his weakest was hard because he always seemed strong in their eyes. He was always calm, even when he was in pain, and it was heart-breaking to see him like this.

"Stop looking at me," He growled, backing away from the werewolves and humans. "Stop looking at me like that!" He shook his head, eyes wild, "Stop looking at me!"

"Percy," Jackson ran over to the demigod before anyone could stop him, moving to stand in front of him. "Percy, look at me." When he didn't, the blonde used a more forceful tone, "Perseus Jackson, _look at me._ " When sea-green eyes met his, he continued in a softer voice, "We aren't going to judge you for what we just saw. We've all had are ups and downs and we've all been at our weakest. If anyone judges you, they're a fucking hypocrite and I'll rip their head off."

Percy stared at the blonde for a moment before he mumbled, "I'm going to pass out now."

Jackson caught the black-haired man easily, lifting him up in his arms and bringing him back to the others. He ignored the pack and sat on the ground, laying the demigod down and leaning his head on his lap. "He's fine," He said but it was like he wasn't talking to the pack and just reassuring himself. "He's just emotionally exhausted."

"Hey, look, another vision's starting," Danny said, pointing in a random direction.

 _Jackson and Percy were under Stiles' dining room table surrounded by a bunch of books. Percy was lying on his stomach reading a book intently, something that looked like a textbook with sea mammals in it, while Jackson just doodled quietly in the demigod's notebook._

" _What are you drawing?" Percy asked, glasses slipping down his nose as he tried to peer at the paper._

" _No, don't look, I'm not finished yet," The blonde said, holding out the notebook away from the nineteen year-old._

" _Come_ _on_ _, Jackie!" Percy whined, "I wanna know what it is!"_

"I don't get it," Scott shook his head. "What does this have to do with love?"

Allison sighed at her boyfriend, "It means that Percy's in love with Jackson!"

"What?!" Everyone, save for the Whittemore himself, turned to the demigod, who shrugged.

"What? He's hot."

Jackson smirked, "I'm everyone's type." He looked at Percy, "But this was a month ago. How'd you- Why are you- When the hell did you even wake up?"

"Don't question it, Jackson," Percy shook his head. "Your reaction about me liking you is pissing me off, though. I love you for you. If I have to repeat myself, I _will_ punch you."

"Dude, but, why him?" Stiles flailed his arms, eyes wide.

Percy narrowed his gaze at the Stilinski, "Why not? I'd watch what you say, Stiles Stilinski. I know more about you than you think."

The brunette's mouth closed with an audible clop and it made everyone wonder what the demigod knew. Was it about Stiles' love life?

" _No, you'll see it when it's finished."_

" _Please?"_

" _No."_

" _Pleeeaaaassseeee?"_

" _No. Don't you have to study this shit?" The blonde waved to the textbook the demigod was currently laying on to look at the Whittemore._

" _But I already know all of this! Come on, let me see!"_

" _Here, study this," Jackson handed him a textbook and laughed when Percy balked at the cover. It was a Calculus textbook he snagged from Lydia._

"I was wondering where that went…"

 _A couple minutes passed and the blonde finally leaned away from the notebook, "Done." When there was no response, he looked over at Percy. The demigod was face-down in the book, his glasses off to the side. "Oi," He poked his side, smiling slightly when the other squirmed slightly. "Get up or I won't show you the drawing."_

" _I'm up, I'm up," Percy grabbed his glasses, putting them on, before snatching the notebook. "This… This… This is my car." He looked up at the blonde, "You drew Beaut."_

 _Jackson shrugged, "It's a nice car."_

"Holy shit, Jackson!" Isaac looked at the Whittemore, "You can draw!"

"Eh, kind of."

"Kind of? _Kind of_?" Boyd pointed to the notebook, "That looks almost exactly like his car."

Lydia frowned to herself. She never knew Jackson could draw. He never did for her, anyway. She thought she caught him doodling in one of his notebooks but she wasn't sure since he always hid them from her. Now she knew that he did, in fact, draw and he could _draw._ It made her sad to think that she didn't get a chance to discover that side of him herself when they were dating.

"It's hanging in my room," Percy grinned at Jackson. "Right above my bed."

"Oh, geez," Jackson's turned away but the demigod caught the red on his cheeks and it made him poke the blonde's side while grinning.

" _Jackie, this is amazing! I can only draw stick figures," Percy demonstrated by drawing two little people. "That's you and me."_

" _Why does it look like my arm's broken?"_

" _Shut up. Don't mock my artistic skills Mr. I-know-how-to-draw-but-hid-it-from-Percy-because-I'm-an-asshole."_

" _Not telling you I draw makes me an asshole?" Jackson looked amused._

" _In my book, yes."_

The scene ended and everyone got a disorienting feeling that made them stumble a bit and their vision darken. When they opened their eyes, they found that they were lying on the floor in Derek's dining room, Deaton sitting in a dining room chair reading a magazine about pop bands.

"Ugh, what the hell was that feeling?" Stiles groaned, sitting up. "It feels like I have a hangover."

"Probably accurate," Deaton said, looking over at the teen.

Percy sat up, shaking his head, "Woah, I feel like I just shadow-traveled from Mexico with Miss O'Leary."

"Probably even more accurate. How are you, Perseus?" The vet got up, placing his magazine down and helping the nineteen year-old up.

"Fine." Percy patted the man's shoulder, "Thank you for the cure, Deaton."

The vet nodded, "You are very welcome. I am glad there are no ill feelings between you all."

"Nope," The demigod grinned.

The werewolves and humans groaned on the floor, clutching their heads, "I'm feeling ill feelings here."

* * *

"You know," Percy looked over from where he laid in the grass next to Jackson in the small clearing they had found on the Hale property. "We never did have our date."

"You're right," Jackson nodded. "With everything going on, we never got the chance."

"Well then, Mr. Whittemore, I do believe it is polite to ask, will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to, Mr. Jackson."

* * *

 **And the story is now finished! Keep a look-out for the one-shots! SEND ME PROMPTS!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! It was fun to write.**

 **:3**


End file.
